Chains of Tartarus
by Marutectz552
Summary: Humanity is on the verge of extinction, a race of creations intending genocide pursue remnants of an attack long since planned. I'm left with choices, so there's nothing more for a son of martyrs to Caprica. I'm only left with a future where it'll be poisoned with false hope, I realize it's what I have left to go on. I'm hunted, I'm pursued and I'm only human. So say we all.
1. Prologue

**Battlestar Galactica**

 **Chains of Tartarus**

 **Prologue**

The gun's barrel wavered as I stared directly without even flinching into its holders own panicked gaze. Standing firmly both hands clasped behind my back I hid a sense of anxiety, I'd always known what little of our battered surviving fleet was compromised. Every officer, or non-commissioned officer within my small advisory committee within the battlestar's staff all came to an agreement that we were being dismantled. Not even six months ago Caprica and our colonies were all fraking destroyed by an enemy I'd barely gotten to know. An enemy so subtle in its efforts to eradicate us, so patient to wait and utterly terrifying that I couldn't believe I was standing face to face with it.

"You're a cylon." I stated without preamble as an expression of disbelieving horror stared right back at me. I'd been lax with evidence, I'd been far too lax and unable to put the pieces into place. Cylons were our creations based on what stories told us, I'd never seen one until now and by the Gods themselves it'd been too close. They were so accurate to mimic humans, a being of flesh and iron to stand face to face with creatures of flesh and soul. _Humans have souls but these things cannot have one yet here it is looking at me with genuine terror._

The fleet itself had almost ten thousand civilians on-board various vessels who desperately latched onto us for aid. Half a dozen various military vessels of smaller classes managed to link up with my own ship as we'd grown closer on this makeshift fleet to do good. Yet challenges persisted to such a damned degree I'd swear all of the gods wanted to fraking send us to Hades at this point. It wasn't even a year since coming into a position of command, less so when I'd been forced to enter a war with barely basics and only scant opinions from dead memories of people who'd offer me advice. I still remembered one above all much to an internal pain.

A voice of desperation tried to deflect what I knew as fact, "I...I can't be! I swear...it, it wasn't me!" I retorted absolutely stern yet still a smile remained, "Acting sporadically, or doubtful of every action when I was in med-bay? You even had some of our own sent to the brig for _questioning_ your intentions? On top of this you were unable to function coherently when under fire as sole leadership, or do I have to re-read accounts of rather intentionally issued orders to get our fleet to sustain causalities for cylon raiders?"

How many weeks did I ignore these signs? Was it because I had a soul to believe otherwise ignoring that cold and daring sensation of horror that stained me so? Had I become so soft for people who I considered friend, comrade and inspiration to have it all used against me? I was nothing more than a man who found himself at odds questioning every act he issued, for I had no political figures within this fleet and I was potentially the sole force keeping humanity alive. Including I was also the highest rank among Colonial Fleet staff of all ships, I had too many people of both civilian and military riding on my beating heart.

Another excuse for all that connected predictably came next, "Doctor said it was..." I stepped forward once to cut off immediately any more words. Just coming to stand underneath a flickering light due to sabotage of our local electric systems. The cylon raider groups were hunting our fleet down to the last man, woman and child as per their programmed routines. Those eyes were wide when I stared snarling partially yet telling enough to know time was up. Light continuously flickered from illuminating the hallway before drenching into brief pitch black darkness.

"Post traumatic stress disorder, right?" I scoffed partially keeping my snarling grin in place as I revealed something even this cylon didn't understand, "There wasn't ever a record of Doctor Smith serving on-board this vessel, nor did any other medical practitioner hold that name as you've claimed since us fleeing Caprica." I'd been around when this ship had been constructed as its logs weren't so detailed once technicians cracked the colonial firewall codes. Weeks of working nights, weeks and long hours of unlocking all systems to fully get these behemoth under our control for total battle effectiveness paid off.

The gun refused to move away from putting a bullet directly between my eyes despite shaking openly in response. _Cylon's who've been programmed to act, feel and believe they're human. Zeus help me, I see it's worse than anyone can imagine._ Every aspect of emotion was so real, too close to being actually human and yet throughout it all I felt a tinge of admiration knowing cylon technology rivaled our own easily. But unlike them we had our ways to trick their own sense of superiority right back to kick their fraking teeth in.

Mentally ticking away a timer I'd set well beforehand I made progress to await marines who'd prepared earlier. Despite being so young which scared many inside the fleet itself, I'd learned far too quickly and every lesson learned was pain experienced to break my soul. And seeing the enemy after fighting from a command bridge face to face was an event of its own kind. Nothing could have prepared me for facing down the same enemy that wiped majority of humankind in nuclear holocaust, I still had family myself burnt to ash specifically. Death and I were familiar old friends yet I treated it as though it were a snake in the grass.

The cylon looked at me begging to stop words which exposed so much to its existence. A false existence that I held pity internally yet still could not turn away. Hundreds of civilians were dead over months of sabotage ranging from oxygen scrubbers going awry, a series of heating malfunctions freezing children and their mothers to death and several other brutal accidents over vessels which all had one particular individual among inspections. This was another fact of objective reality I'd been unable to ignore, I had a murderer and potential spy right in front of me which ironically had always been standing next to me. So much pain inside of me I realized was being monitored by an enemy which ironically I believed to be as friend.

"You believe what I'm saying is true?" I asked keeping eye contact with a pair green which struggled to come to terms with everything, "Or are you going to kill me? Like you did to hundreds over this year in which have died in ways no human couldn't forgive themselves?" The cylon's hair was a start bright, healthy and well maintained shoulder length of blond which had sent many of man's eyes alight with attraction. I was an exception mainly due to a locket of someone who I held once in my own arms and I believed to be the one person I'd marry. A foolish belief considering said person was probably dead when the attack on our colonies occurred.

However fresh that truth remained I'd almost gave myself up to this person in need of grief and desire to not be alone. But to be betrayed like this? _I don't know if I can ever let someone in again, I can't accept this kind of torture and pain inside my heart again. Never again!_ That gun which struggled to remain rigidly pointing slackened when I remained quiet. I didn't need to convey how hurt I'd been dealt by this cylon's programmed acts, I'd say without doubt it had succeeded in infiltrating human command structures, in subduing effectiveness of war torn populaces and overtly destroy an enemy's capacity to fight back.

"Do...do you hate me?" It asked begging for an end to its own internal turmoil in which startled me. The cylon's eyes were leaking tears as an arm trembled vigorously struggling to uphold a weapon to end a life. A life to which I'd responded clearly with sorrow, "I started to believe I'd found _someone_ to help us both move past a war which won't end. Someone who I was starting to _love_ and _hope_ to get us both to somewhere neither of us had ever imagined." I spoke the gods honest truth unable to conceal how much my heart pained to beat in its place of flesh and soul.

The hallways lights flickered rapidly as sabotaged circuits kept threatening to overload a centralized system. I stood in uniform with an admirals rank glinting on my breast yet that rank alone meant nothing when I had so few to compare it too. By default I was this fleets leader of both civilian and military, by default I had been forced to make choices where I shouldn't have ever made despite good, or evil coming from said acts of will. Thousands of lives relived on my own to make their own lives see another day, as an enemy capable of seemingly anything relentlessly pursued us and our only means were of human will to defy them. And right now one life stood in the way of so many being at peace.

 _What will you do now, I wonder?_ The cylon's face twisted into someone who'd realized they had thrown away their only chance of happiness. An expression so humane it earnestly struck me how sincere this enemy of ours believed its own existence. One which was gone now, it'd been unable to predict that someone who it came to care, believe and cultivate into someone of affection confronted its actions. Gods alone I only remained stoic due to myself going through similar stages of grief, denial and ultimately acceptance days earlier.

Slightly grim dared I ask of it to follow through on its act, "Are you going to shoot me?" That pistol outright began jerking dangerously as though its wielder couldn't function sanely. The cyclon fell to its knees crying out grasping at nothing silently screaming in what I'd deem as agony of a guilt defying nature. Nature implying it actually lived as we humans did, to breathe in air and enjoy the finest lives of social acceptance of bonded pairings. Something I almost believed to be true except this was a machine who thrived in subversion alone.

"I'll say it again." I reaffirmed my questioned looking down past flickering bouts of darkness and overly bright electric surges, "Are you going to shoot me?" It looked up at me with tear stained eyes that begged me to stop a madness it created. A madness of grief so potent that I smiled in response awaiting whether death would take me away, "You've had all this time to assassinate the last of colonial leadership on this battlestar. Is this not an ever appropriate time to make your move, I mean all you need to do is to kill me right here and right now, to leave this lone splinter of humanity to die off at your hands...cylon?"

That invoked identity caused it to cry out grasping its own head as memories of all acts of brutality came surging forth. It seemed a theory of repressed memories were organized once conditions were met under duress and all I had to do was await its primary function. Cylons wanted us humans dead, it was simple and clear cut, so I stood without presenting any means of resistance to trigger its subliminal directives in advance. How much abuse would its facade of a human personality take before I saw the true monster underneath those eyes? Eyes which had looked upon me with pride, hope and utter faith when surviving another day anew.

Tightening my jawline I sharply demanded it stand up to reveal its true intention, "Stand up cylon!" I barked out those three words so coldly that I provoked something lose within myself, "I'm right here at your mercy! Do something about it!" Again it looked up at me through such agonized eyes that I felt absolute pity in seeing it so distraught. I laughed lowly shaking myself away from relenting on a revelation so fresh it just seemed too pathetic to be real.

Its voice turned to be so broken as it screamed at me, "I'm not a cyclon!" The denial so earnest, so genuine and very convincing once it shouted in damned denial, "I'm commander Irene Matthias of Caprica! I was born there!" It was here after all I raised an eyebrow finding its cover story and faked background far too ironic considering I replied humoring it, "And now confirmed sleeper agent of cylon birth, or built by them. You were sent to infiltrate Colonial Fleet before the attack on the twelve colonies, so spare me your disbelief when you've been actively sabotaging all our ships and trying to get us all killed faster...by _you cylon_ _frakers!_ "

It looked down to the pistol in one hand grasping it tightly as I smiled thinning recognizing how close it'd come to breaking. _That's it, get angry and do it. Prove you'll kill me, so I can rest easy knowing I'll never have to forget a face which will be our enemy. Zeus give me strength, I intend to have everyone in this fleet see a future where they can live in peace._ I prayed to the Gods for strength, I prayed to them for help and yet all I heard was a tense silence of a sobbing cylon unable to grasp for what it truly was to us.

"My name is Irene...Irene of Caprica, born twenty..." I ceased to humor rambling when I walked to loom overhead staring down spitefully. Those green orbs aimlessly stared ahead unable to cope with the fact it was indeed a cylon. It believed so much to be human I outright snarled out hatefully, "You're no human! You're nothing more than an imitation of life, an imitation of human life, soul and feelings to believe you're nothing more then an enemy to the people surviving in this fleet! Do you understand that you're nothing to me, or anyone but an enemy and traitor to those who'd been programed to kill, cylon?"

The weapon fell to the ground with an audible clank as it remained kneeling shaking its head denying everything. Eying said object I spoke continuously driving the nail into the coffin of a cylon's disposed identity, "Another mistake aboard other vessels also speak about your _actions_ in causing human loss of life. A little girl who you gave that ration in an act of kindness backfired when you sabotaged atmospheric ventilation scrubbers, you and I do recall we counted while collecting a frozen fifty six colonial civilians who'd been caught aware while they with family on holiday _spaced_ into a cold, dying and hellish void. She had stowed all aboard _my_ shuttle when we paid them all a memorial service and all but _begged_ me to listen."

Pulling out a picture taken exactly twenty minutes prior to the accident ventilation of a cargo hold did I set it down. The cylon stared with horror to see its own beautiful looking face kindly kneeling down while offering a young child of about six years old packaged food. Both were smiling happily, a sign of better hope for future and a solidifying of trust of military to civilian. Yet I remained standing in place counting down until I knew that teams were in place to shoot to kill. It seemed stalling for time was far too easy it seemed once I had facts on my side.

"How heart warming isn't it?" I questioned quietly seeing how only that lone child would survive because of childish curiosity. The kid had followed this cylon to a portion of corridor where it override safety controls and set an automatic ventilation purge not even ten minutes later. Only reason why the child survived was following the cylon to where it overlooked an entire massacre of civilians and never realized a witness had survived. This had been not even a week ago, a simple seven days and I couldn't imagine this hellish horror. And what was even more heart wrenching?

I could still remember that little child crying when hearing their parents, friends and many others screaming for help. And this cylon watched everything with a cold yet patient grin as it'd been described by said witness. _Cry to pretend you feel pity, to feel sorrow and guilt yet you massacred so many without even appearing humane. No person could live with such acts, no human could and yet here you are still capable to function sanely to avoid suspicion for months. I'll never forgive you fraking filth for doing such things to us!_

Everything was coming to a breaking point as we had our cylon saboteur in sight after overcoming so much death. An infiltrator who was our very own friend, confident and leader who been privy to such inside information as we were caught unaware. Something far too crafty to be expected after alluding capture did we dare to overlook those within. The enemy was at the gates all along had been a misleading belief, an enemy had already been operating the gate it appeared! Zeus alone I overlooked my inner circle of friends and advisers to such a degree it had cost hundreds their lives! Hundreds of children now floated in space in some distant place, if not thousands of other innocent people who didn't _deserve to die so horribly!_

"No...please, please by the Gods themselves I didn't!" It begged me trying to deceive all evidence in favor of our _intermingling_ times together. I stood rigidly at first refusing to by its act as it reached for my hand in response. Memories so fresh, too strong and far too sensual forced my mind to have a body kneel seeking delusional hopes. I knelt down catching a warm hand in my own, I clasped around it as her eyes widened believing it had a chance for redemption and I unfortunately wanted to humor that notion altogether.

The faces of thousands stalled anything less as I told it without remorse, "This is the last time you and I will ever touch, cylon." Those eyes went wide when I reached over to grab a pistol it foolishly let go and I stood upright sighing aloud. Casually checking for the safety which wasn't on did I maintain a stoic expression realizing redemption had never been the goal on hand. Overlooking the weapons function I stated very bitterly, "Those who often desire redemption are never aware of _retribution_ seeking its ascension for justice alone."

I leveled the pistols barrel right onto a forehead which couldn't move out of sheer surreal disbelief. It couldn't believe it'd been found out, it couldn't believe it had failed and it couldn't understand why I was acting so coldly. So inhumane as I smiled mirthlessly finding its eyes far too ironic to savor for all the death it had caused. How human it appeared when it was more of a monster than any man, or woman could dare to imagine to harbor such a distraught face. I smiled widely finding strength by Zeus's own will to empower me to extract absolute justice for those who had died, for one didn't amend to so many yet it'd heal my own soul though!

The cylon looked to the gun's unmovable position before to me as it understood now a reversal of our meeting. Those warm green eyes which had always been my means to getaway from harsher choices turned cool like though a switch had been flipped. _There it is!_ I exclaimed alas in satisfaction to see the _truth_ of our foes intentions. Zeus alone did I feel akin to a deer staring down its predator and actually peering beneath all that deception turned to be chilling. Not even spaces coldest void matched a nightmare I'd been dreading to expose at last.

"You took your time trying to get me alone." It said coyly pleased as a smile of playful temptation sent shivers up my spinal cord in earnest. Getting onto both feet I stepped back several paces gaining some distance as it raised both hands innocently up in surrender, "Your bravery is far too admirable." The compliment wasn't meant to be kind in nature as those eyes turned coldly calculative to dispel all notions of humane acts of emotion. I saw the machine in the flesh, I saw a machine trying to act human and I saw this machine find its prey far too tempting to ignore.

Any past experiences were well and truly ended as I stood face to face with a killer. A killer so cruel and twisted it certainly looked far more predatory now than pretending to be innocent. _All of it was an act to get closer to us, to kill us and yet I thought otherwise!_ It tilted its head over at me curiously investigating whether I'd pull that trigger. I remained away not even daring to look away to which it finally smiled widely unable to notice a paradox of our positions. Something even a cylon acknowledged as humorous for whatever Gods forsaken reason they found it to be so, I just held my ground in response.

Flipping blond hair aside with smile tempting me to ground out, "How long?" The cylon blinked at first before replying rather bemused, "Since being assigned to infiltrate your fleet? Or when I first landed on Caprica?" Those two questions alone were equally enlightening much to my internal struggle as I demanded coldly, "Both."

Those green eyes literally flashed underneath a flicking light dangerously, "I was there in the beginning when humanity turned into ash. But I'm guessing you're asking about is something far more personal...to be about _us?_ " It impishly suggested as I ground both sets of teeth together not daring to rise to the baited trap set. A cylon seemingly shrugged in response finding our experiences to be absolutely useful, "I slept with you and you slept with me. It was interesting to feel pleasure of flesh and blood, so I don't regret doing it."

I snorted in response finding that explanation disregarding my entire point, "How long have you intentionally pretended to feel remorse and guilt over killing so many?" An unanswered demand in that questioned to pertained to this cylon manipulating my own confusion and comforting me when its very acts caused so much destruction. How long had it been using me as a cover, for how long was everything said all lies and where did it begin? I had so many questions for why these fraking machines wanted us dead again.

"Admiral." Admonishing my rank as though it were a child's title, "I wouldn't be a very _good_ little cylon who divulged information, now would I?" It laughed lightly finding my tightening grip of a firearm to be kindly. Remarkably after a few moments this machine did reveal something rather meaningful, "Alas I do understand why you'd feel betrayed when I had you in my arms, to whisper those words of comfort to keep you afloat and in doing so to see you rise above my works of death itself? I am happy for you to think so highly of my advice."

Instincts wired into my flesh screamed to life as I stepped back once it leered openly due to my anxiety alone. _Frak, frak, frak!_ I chanted mentally trying to avoid giving ground when the blond cylon hummed openly musing, "You're so afraid of me now, I think it's due to a fact because we _know_ what makes you _think._ I know what makes you _beg_ for _more_ , or am I not wrong to believe you Admiral for wishing this nightmare...away?" It laughed mainly out of humor finding this surreal situation an apex of all its doing and schemes on my fleet's people.

The hands dropped to loosely cross themselves as a blond cylon leaned back against a bulkhead wall smiling pleased. She intentionally angled herself to present what was underneath that colonial uniform and I thankfully ignored fresh images from weeks prior, "Before long you'll have to make another choice admiral." It warned me playfully gauging a reaction it never gotten yet its pleased smirk grew in view, "Oh? You've gotten better all of a sudden, I think I might be going soft on you but it matters not when you have to make decisions for so many."

Narrowing my gaze suspiciously I dared to question it soundly unsure, "And what's your next move now? Blowing up a ship, or two?" It looked at me playfully shaking its head to refute that claim, "No that would be far too _generic_ if I had to guess, admiral. All these challenges I orchestrated were for a greater purpose that you and your people will have to face, so it all comes down to one more test you either overcome, or die." It explained finding my silence to be a sign of considerable admission to listen as though it were a teacher. The cylon itself found it all to be oddly respectful, even if it decided to remain passive.

 _Something's wrong alright, I'd be an idiot to say I have an upper hand._ Among all things that was Irene and cylon alike they both had one common trait to deflect a lie. It was stalling for time like I was for the marine squads on route and yet it seemed at ease altogether. _What is she buying time for, I can't think this isn't a coincidence to know this was planned. She was banking on me getting us alone but for what purpose?_

"Whose stalling time for who?" I questioned quietly making her eyes perk up in sheer delight as clapping gently applauded such deductive skills. The cylon leaned forward whispering absolutely curious as to what would go down next, "Precisely what I expected you to ask me! If not a bit later, so consider me impressed yet you've excelled already. So due to your beliefs alone I'll say let us just find out whether you're a man of justice to his people, or whether you're just another man pretending to hide away from responsibility."

My face twisted akin to the gods smiting me dead where I stood. _She knows everything about you, or have you forgotten that much already?_ A tiny cynical voice hissed out as I remained rigid lowering the pistol much to her pleased look. I stood firmly in face answering her challenge since it was clear neither of us would see each other again. It seemed my own trap was but another extended plot she'd been banking on, a trap within a trap and nothing less of another mind bending series of choices lead to this moment.

The cylon, or Irene walked forward casually placing hands in both pockets of her trousers mindful to set me off prematurely. Her smile stirred painful reactions inside my gut once a hand reached out to trace underneath my clean shaven chin, "You've always tried to emulate those who are simply better at what you hoped to do, admiral." Stepping back she looked me over one last time fondly remembering every detail as I asked in kind, "And like always I'll do better to make sure this never happens again, cylon."

Another smile froze me in place when she tapped the pistol which came awfully close to being utilized in response. Her next words just proved it was all staged, "If you'd fired a single round it'd have detonated in possibly killing you." I tossed a useless hunk of metal aside knowing she wasn't lying now as everything became clear, "You were preparing me, my fleet and everyone for something weren't you? Testing us to harden us all, probing us to see whether we'd remain sane and I say you were gauging me whether to say we as a whole were _competent_ enough for whatever your kind is preparing to do."

The cylon nodded once finding my guesses fairly sound despite lacking anything critical. It snapped its fingers rather bemused, "Every test has trials for those to be considered worthy of resurrection and ascension, admiral. However you have a choice to succeed whether you'll attain justice for your people, or risk their entire existence to selfishly keep them alive." The tone softened as though it sympathized with a meaning of one over the many, I scowled realizing this was all a plan for it to go back to wherever in the frak it desired. It'd escape our fleet's wrath without a doubt, to prolong our rage and zeal until it would test us again for whatever fraked up purpose.

Everything all fell into place much to my silent rage, "There's a homing beacon transmitting your position to my people." It informed me rather casually while walking past me towards escape pods which I hadn't locked down to avoid tipping it off. Yet it was used against me like always in life, "Your final test is to survive when there is no one else coming to save you." It told me absolutely sure despite looking back over a shoulder I saw it smile pleased to see my scowl, "Survive and endure to have your future mean something, to make it real as opposed to seeing it in a dream or you can choose to enact justice for those I've killed, to damn your future and die like the rest of your kind."

The lights inside the hallway went out! I remained in place despite being covered in darkness and being absolutely alone again. I heard her whisper a teasing warning that signaled an end to being tested and a beginning to chart my fleet, my people and my own destiny to survive. Distantly I heard her say all too lovingly as though our interaction was just a fun experience to do again, "I'll say you better hurry up now admiral...time is _running out._ " And with that parting of a warning I remained in blissful silence until clacking boots came around a corridor.

An entire set of lights revealed uniformed colonial marines looking at me with disbelief as I clasped a locket tightly. Sighing aloud I stared at it briefly to open its contents. _I remember the day right before they attacked our colonies. You and I got a picture taken together when I graduated and got commissioned into the officer corps of colonial fleet, I remember you and I both smiled because we wanted to be...together._ I saw a younger version of me with a woman who smiled beautifully and rarely so warm as I traced her face hoping to see her alive again. I didn't want to poison myself with false hope yet it was what I had to keep me going.

"It was a trap." I told the sergeant of the squad who looked frustrated, "She knew all of us were coming but more importantly I want everyone on Battestar Tartarus to battle stations!" I ordered sternly as all the marine saluted when I strode past barking out orders, "Sound the alert! Fleet status is to maintain Alpha formation and prep all civilian ships for immediate jump, all colonial military vessels form a firing line and prepare for immediate Cylon attack!" All the marines didn't even question the fact we'd be under attack as they sprinted leaving me walking with a stern scowl in place, I'd be tested yet again in a war zone.

Rapidly walking quickly I made my way towards a communications panel where I switched to open channels to alert an entire ship. Breathing in deeply I spoke without hesitation, "Attention all hands, this is Admiral Julius Servius! All hands prep for battle stations, priority alpha one and set all conditions to battle ready across the fleet, I repeat this is not a drill and all hands prep for immediate attack by cylon fleet...as of now, we're under attack!" Alarms began blaring to life as I looked up to see flickering lights restore themselves to full capacity. It seemed things were going to be chaotic as always when war came, so Zeus help me because I could shoulder it all as I did it best.

Slamming the piece of tech down I strode away looking set to go to war. After months of repairing, hiding and scavenging to do what we needed to do to get our fleet operational it'd be tested. If we survived, I'd devote every piece of will and mind to destroying that cylon traitor who used us all like we were toys. I'd safeguard all my people to find a home for them again, I'd do whatever it took but right now I was on the war path against every single fraking cylon who'd take another human life from me again. For my name was Julius Servius of Caprica, a son of the twelve colonies and possibly last surviving leadership as freshly minted rear admiral of Battlestar Tartarus and I was never going to stop until I was dead to see my people free.

 **End Prologue**

 **Author's Note** : Yup, I can't help it but it's happening.

I am so out of my comfort zone right now, I have had an urge to do some science fiction for a long time and apart from Species which I write on occasion this is certainly...different. I binge watched Battlestar Galactica (2003) onward, I have to say it's an amazing, if not outright of the best television shows I've ever watched. I'm a fan of Eureka for god's sake, but this is a gem of gritty and very grounded universe of humans vs cylons. Now I know the ending and it still is very...odd, or rather I screamed my damned head off once it was revealed.

What's the goal in this story? Personally it's writing another parallel adventure, drama and ultimately separate tale that will meet with the original cast in due time. I intend to have this splinter fleet meet up with the Galactica's own to meld this into a what I'd call...escalating tension of what happens you add a young man who is faced down with reckless, cold and spine numbing responsibility to do what's needed most. As much as I don't have a clear end goal, it's a going to be hell on space? I just like the universe, so I'll figure it out and until then I hope everyone gets an idea once the story progress's it'll be interesting then.

Nonetheless I can wish people will find this story interesting enough to follow, but I doubt anything less because this section of fandom is very old. A shame I wasn't around to see it in a popular day, but alas we do find ourselves finding things too late. Still I'm giving this ago because I want too, I like science fiction and doing something akin to the show's story line is always a fraking blast. In time the perceptive will go from the command bridge to maybe a pilot, or something else as first person is very in-depth for me to immerse myself into.

So let's fraking get this show on the road: So say we all.


	2. Chapter I

**Battlestar Galactica**

 **Chains of Tartarus**

 **Chapter I**

Standing over a holographic array scanning of our immediate surroundings I remained alert despite having urges to sleep. It'd been several days of avoiding cylon patrols, or any signs of their fleet as I looked around frowning in seeing a bridge full of half awake personnel. We were all exhausted yet our work hadn't ended due to constant influxes of civilian ships from all over the twelve colonies had been responding to our pinging transmissions. So far despite my own ship which was a rarity among the fleet at its height, we weren't doing so well. Running three hour shifts of sleep and occasionally pumping ourselves with adrenaline stimulants to keep up with updated events took a toll.

"Confirmed positive recognition of three new vessels appearing out of jump at vector one eight zero, sir." An ensign reported happily tired while wearing newly minted blackish headphones with a communications line in confirming ship to ship communications with yet more survivors to which I sighed out tiredly, "Thank Gods." Glancing upwards to see newly tested monitors of a partially modified ship proved our engineers had down good, "Have our new arrivals be escorted into fleet formation by the Cerberus and Odessa."

Despite being attacked by cylon strikes my ship and crew had been fortunate enough to be in the process of unloading for shore leave. We'd just pulled into dock before sensors went ballistic as nuclear thermal warheads were sending alerts, I'd just reached an end to a twelve hour shift and I somehow at the time got all hands to brace. Doing shakedown runs on this newest vessel proved to be a boon as we got our fraking asses out of firing range, I also managed to get extra hands who had barely little time to get aboard and as a result we had an overcapacity of crewmen. Not that I wasn't thankful saving some yet it still was bitter trying to get them settled.

Among other small miracles two smaller class military vessels also jumped in coordination with our vessel to safety. Both were of a smaller variety to be designed as mere escorts, a light sense of shielding our larger guns and screening enemy weaponry to hit their smaller silhouettes. Two Orion-class frigates, or recon ships were fully manned to our relief and both captains of those vessels had immediately placed themselves underneath a command structure. I was still struggling with anxiety to understand in all likelihood I was possibly the only leadership left in this sector space! I didn't want to lead thousands and I sure as frak hated being placed in said spot!

 _Just three vessels of command fleet survived, I fraking hate this shit!_ Pursuing my lips I walked over to lightly clasp an ensign maintaining his station, "What's the updated count?" He immediately marked down several names on a hastily scribbled piece of paper, "Nineteen vessels numbered capacity of seven thousand lives, sir. Including the Cerberus and Odessa they have about six hundred in total with Tatarus at just over two thousand plus an extra two hundred..." He paused mid sentence calculating a few extra factors of prediction to smile tiredly, "...so, we're currently situated at exactly ten thousand four hundred lives admiral."

I ignored his relieved expression thinking I'd be able to solve all our problems yet I managed to give his shoulder a firm squeeze. Moving away I told him, "Excellent work son! Keep on it." Moving about I checked in on various ensigns, crew members and those stationed on this bridge before settling down as the routine rounds kept morale upwards. Exhaling tiredly I managed to return to my original spot at the head of the holographic display on a table surrounded by various people updating, or checking systems as time went on. It proved to be a long day coming as I heard someone report back, "Sir I've got live incoming transmission, Captain of Cerberus is hailing us!"

Nodding I reached upwards to grasp a phone like communications unit speaking firmly into a receiver, "Servius, here!" I heard a clear elder man gruffly speak up laughing, "Keeping you on your toes, kid! Cerberus reporting in as per status, we've just got our new pups locked and safe inside mother's den, over!" I laughed in response knowing the man since he was just busting my balls for fun, I told him ever so diligently, "Roger that Marcus! It's this young man's duty to tell you to don't forgot to take your sleeping pills, Servius over and out!"

Radio chatter among our vessels kept technicians in check as they reported status of various systems. It also served to keep them awake, aware and sound of mind knowing they weren't alone out here. Grasping both sides of my holographic display table I leaned over trying to keep calm yet I knew we weren't even close to establishing a safety zone. Cylon fleets were honing on our position soon enough as I waited for others to get to us before jumping out of this sector. Too many were scattered, if we couldn't get them to safety then we'd have failed in our duty as soldiers of fleet to protect our people from cylon threats. Inhaling deeply I gestured for ensign to come over as I asked a younger woman who looked nervous, "What's the clock say?"

She looked down to a piece of hardware monitoring said clock, "An hour and five, sir!" I'd been paranoid ever since cylon raiders kept pinging for our signatures, "Give it another fifteen and inform the fleet for jump to designated sector. We'll wait for hold outs, or do it in another area so they can follow some bread crumbs." She saluted me by sharply saying, "Aye, aye sir!" And with that she returned sending out my updated orders to all channels as chatter increased briefly to maintain command in essence.

Another ensign called up from his station informing me about a particular task I'd been damned to get done. I wasn't pleased to be center of attention yet I heard it, "Sir! Commander Quintus is requesting you on internal-line two, he's got an update!" Flicking several switches I pulled the phone from its resting place speaking clearly, "Give me some good news!" I prayed to the Gods themselves to figure out what we had, what we'd need and certainly make sure it all fraking lasted long enough before Hades came calling.

"Fraking crap!" I heard a gruff angry voice of an elder officer who served since the first Cylon war exclaim, "It's a fraking gods damned mess down here, Julius!" I nodded absently in agreement by stating rather grimly, "Beats being radiated pieces of metal and dust, Adrian. So what's our supply list checking out to be?" The sooner we figured out food, medical, water and ammunition amounts I'd rest easier knowing what we were capable of doing. Without those numbers I risked a Zeus sized problem of maintaining living people on-board ships.

Adrian who was one of my two executive officers presently aboard gave me the sit-rep. I cringed hearing him berate some idiot for slacking off, "Supply guy tells me we got about full tanks of water, so we're not drinking our own piss...thank the gods!" I laughed in response awaiting him to continue much to that crass image, "Rations are fairly stocked up, but I wouldn't bet on them lasting if we don't find alternatives for food and we're lacking a bit of bullets for small arms. Overall we were a hell of a lot better not being vaporized, so we're somewhat decent."

I tapped my hip trying to avoid frowning, "Any recommendations? No bullshit, please." I requested much to my senior officer's chortle, "Tighten your belts if you want food to last a lot longer and shit less often. Won't know anymore until these supply jockeys do their jobs better, I'll keep you updated and if anything comes up, I'll send a call." Adrian wasn't a man who joked, or lied about anything save for what little liquor remained in his home made crafting skills. The man had been around for so long, I'd have pegged him to be more yet it was his crass habits that kept him at senior commander despite rumors claimed.

"Keep me posted, over and out!" I ended the call feeling slightly better knowing we had ample food supplies and plenty of water. _What else am I forgetting here? Oh, right!_ Switching several frequencies I dialed towards our medical wards intent on getting updates from those less fortunate. Not a moment later I heard a woman pick up, "Matthias, here!"

Gesturing for an ensign to quickly shove paperwork into my hands I signed off on authorizing security teams to start patrols. Speaking while writing down my signature I requested my second executive officer who'd been assigned to me from fleet academy, "What's the butcher's bill so far? Don't sugar coat it either, Irene." The woman whose youthful slightly overshadowed my own replied rather grim as though seeing people being cut apart weren't gruesome, "Sixty dead from radiation exposure, another thirty I think in a few hours, if they can't resist it plus Doc's recommending we use morphine to ease them up."

Frowning I reluctantly refused to sign off on that in fear of wasting supply, "Negative on that request. We don't know when, or where we'll need that in place. Tell Doc it's admiral's priority, so keep me updated Irene, confirm?" I heard her softly intone sadly, "Roger that, sir! Mathias over and out." And with a small click our communication ended in static.

Overall we weren't too banged up considering we'd almost gotten nuclear warheads implanted in our asses days ago. All things considering we maintained an established zone of defense, a manageable casualty collection point and had surplus of supplies given we had numbers in place. Plus this wasn't considering the civilian vessels who had their own stores of said resources, if anything plating turtle in these gods forsaken times would see us another day. But still being prepared wasn't a boon until I knew everything about our capability to repel said attacks. Zeus alone I knew cylon patrols were actively hunting stragglers into our midst.

 _Battlestar Tartarus, Orion class vessels Cerberus and Odessa are all that's left to stand against a whole fraking Cylon fleet._ I scoffed trying to not guess those odds considering we were left with our asses hanging out to dry. And somehow I had to manage an additional seven, or more thousand civilians who'd probably piss their pants with me leading them into certain doom? What was not to love about this fraking situation? I was just a green admiral candidate who was in war time regulation promoted to a Rear Admiral by default, if no other Admirals were found I'd have defacto-command of all surviving colonial fleet!

Coming to stand over a pair of ensign crewmen attending internal communications aboard Tartarus I told them briefly, "Get me the chief on Raptor and Valkyrie flight status's. Give me numbers on which birds are good, crap or absolute crap on the double!" The man and woman nodded together before getting to work as I overlooked a bridge teeming with activity. I wasn't being a hard ass by design as I did clasp their shoulders giving them solid motivation to ease themselves. It was the least I could do besides barking out orders.

It didn't take too long for a report from our experience mechanical officer who ran every deck on the vessel. If there wasn't one thing she couldn't fix outright, it'd be scrapped and retrofitted like Zeus knew who to destroy anything. Smiling lightly I heard the man speak up a bit nervous, "Uh, sir? Chief Harris respectfully tells you to frak off about numbers. Says she's got her hands full trying to scrap together and salvage some old birds in order to make them worthwhile...uh, yeah I got it Chief!" I smiled while laughing loudly telling to carry on as it certainly made up an interesting group of people. I had faith in them doing their jobs yet they weren't polite about it.

So many were angry in being attacked as many lost family, friends and significant others. I looked down to reach up for a bronze cast locket and flipped it open out of habit. _I hope you're alive, I pray to the Gods we'll see each other again. Until then, I'll do what I can!_ Clasping it shut I returned to my original position preparing for all scenarios. It certainly got my blood flowing, I stared ahead in order to anxiously await the clock's timer running closer to zero and as such know enemy contact would be inevitable.

For a bit everything seemingly settled back into routine as civilian vessels were organized in defensive formations to get them out first. None of the civilian captain reported any unrest, or possibly encouraging mutineers much to my internal relief because risking internal division spelled out death. That was another myriad of problems once these initial dangers passed, if any sort of conflict erupted over resources or power alone it'd have to be clamped down hard. A choice I wasn't going to dare to humor because I didn't think I'd have a gut to stomach it entirely. Gunning down that last of our people because someone wanted more food, or water?

Rubbing my face tiredly I looked up to see alerts of an incoming ship at the very edge of our range. Frowning intently unsure I heard the ensign report alertly, "Friendly civilian vessel tagged underneath designation, 'Hera'! Please confirm your identity, or risk..." Every standard procedure was met with relief yet a panicked voice over the communications array cried out, "Thank the gods! Please we just jumped away from cylon vessels! Frak man! We made a blind jump and I don't think we have much time...thank gods you're military too!"

Without warning alarms began blazing in sheer earnest as a more cold feeling churned inside my stomach. _Cylon signatures, frak me!_ I watched slightly uneasy knowing we'd been found out as a series of red lights blared to life sounding off as an ensign monitoring radar called out, "Cylon vessels detected! In bound just south of Hera at vector two seven zero, range twenty five hundred kilometers and fraking hades sir, I got a _lot_ of them on screen!" That wasn't even going to help me sleep better at night as I watched said numbers pop up.

My eyes were wide once it was clear that one civilian vessel had just attracted an entire _battle group_ worth of cylon ships. _You fraking idiots! You made so much noise, now you've got a Zeus sized bolt up your asses and we're paying for it!_ Scowling angrily I sharply barked out, "Give me identifications and numbers on those fraking gods damned ships ensign! What in Zeus's name are we dealing with right here?"

Quickly pings where sent out as I got a report which I wished I'd never heard. It wasn't going to be a nice day for sure, "I got _one_ confirmed Surtur class confirmed, sir! No heavy armaments detected, but plenty of fighters and bombers in stock." I saw one blip marked into smaller blips as a capital class to which the Tartarus could take on head to head, if not for half a dozen other ships. Another ensign called out, "Six Fenrir's confirmed! They're marking their lines, I'm getting read outs of anti-capital weaponry in place and they're angling for broad-sides, sir!"

I did every single piece of math and I found myself gnashing teeth hard together. _We're outnumbered two to one, three per escort Orion class and one capital class against Tartarus! Frak, if we can't maintain our position then civilians are compromised, if we move they get hit and they're dead but so are...shit, Gods damn it!_ If we fled all our people were dead, if stayed we'd possibly die and better yet they also die if they couldn't leave in time either! I was utterly fraked to hades and back, it wasn't even a week yet also.

Bracing myself I sent out an emergency wide broadcast, "Attention civilian vessels prep for blind jump into established sector. Do _not_ break away from our backs, if you do you're dead." I didn't bother mince meeting their fates if I lied, "Gods be with you all as we'll give you time to coordinate your jumps. Tartarus out!" Sighing loudly I bit my tongue to reestablish command with both Orion class vessels which had begun establishing our secured flanks, I wasn't under any disbelief to know we were both outgunned, outnumbered and out-flanked with our backs to a wall. We were fraked, either way and I was oddly happy to know it was true!

 _I want to flee, I want to run and call it a day!_ I thought terribly trying to fight against instinct and willful ignorance to think the civilians would last. Wiping away sweat I set up lines directly to both ships outside my own, "Cerberus, Odessa how copy?" I asked reflexively as I got two replies of confirmed clearance as I gave them a low down, "Be advised gentleman and ladies! We're not dying here today, so avoid desperation unless you're burning! Maintain maximum distance from enemy lines, do not play hero and once civilian fleet is gone, we're gone!"

Playing chicken with cylon vessels which were sleeker and faster than us defined madness, but we had firepower to take them down. As long as we played pot shots, I'd say we'd leave with minor damage and casualties! _Risky whether I get in close, or play keep away yet at least we have time to react against enemy fire at best. Going to have to pray after once this is over, I swear it!_ Clutching the speaker I gave them my final orders, "Screen them as much as you can, if unable too then allow Tartarus to absorb heavier fire if necessary. Be advised as well Raptors and Valkyries will maintain friendly sectors of space, Servius out!"

Stomping over to the holographic displays I tapped several signatures as plans were set via-network linked battle commands. Each ship in a fleet could send up to date plans, or at least send signals to other ships giving them a live fed map of intent. _Hopefully playing keep away get us the job done, I don't want to risk us slugging it out with this battle group. I don't have the manpower, or firepower to outright blow them from space. Cerberus and Odessa will have to be up for some work, if they want us all to get out alive._

Pinging Odessa and Cerberus by dragging their blips across the holographic display I created a defensive line. They'd cut half way between us and the cylon group intent on avoiding any fire trying to get Tartarus's engines. If they hit us in our ass end, we'd be helpless and the bulkhead wasn't meant to take hits from behind at all. As long as we fronted hits our reinforced plating would hold, if not it'd be a lower death at least. More so displays of active Raptors and Valkyries came on display to number out at an even fifty, or so pilots.

On screen seven cylon vessels arranged systems into a diamond like formation as their lesser vessels could absorb hits from our guns. Despite being so far out, if any slight prediction of flight path could be tracked and shot ahead? Frowning I knew this was just an electronic game of chess in which machines had an edge over human minds, if anything I'd grant them to be shrewd if playing with numerical values over human unpredictability. But I had little choice save for playing into their game with surviving an additional day, or two. Clasping a bronze locket I gave myself one final push before everything took off into chaos.

"All vessels weapons free!" I shouted as muted tremors of massive rail guns began firing away as our pilots maneuvered to angle themselves. Blips on screen indicated our trajectory of rounds yet few got even close to scattered the cylon group. _Raiders inbound, I don't think our pilots are trained vets...son of a bitch, I forgot a lot of them are green from flight school! Ugh gods help us all, I can't believe trained vets were swapped out due to our shakedown runs._

Anti-fighter flak batteries from both us and the Orion-class vessels shot down several raiders in formation long be engaging our own. I prayed to Zeus hearing chatter of pilots shouting in anxious adrenaline rushing dogfights, or were requesting support. Checking their life signs I issued standing orders, "Have port side batteries giving our pilots some cover! Starboard gun batteries retain their primary goal of taking out cylon ships, I want continuous fire on that battle group and keep them off our civilian populace!"

Jaw clenching tremors rocked Tartarus's entire command bridge as I steadied myself feeling momentum of my ship avoiding enemy volleys. Even at so long a distance it was difficult to maneuver quickly, or react in time to not play dangerously as technicians struggled to predict and accurately give out vectors to avoid being hit. On the display I saw two of our raptors go down as screams of dying men twisted my guts coldly, "I'm hit! Mayday, mayday I'm..." A screeching noise of static and human screech mixed together to indicate another raptor going down due to cylon raiders. I blocked out those kinds of events desperate to avoid tearing up.

Good news came next with a woman whooping, "Odessa confirms scoring hit on cylon vessel!" That cheerful boast made me smile as I replied over the communications channel, "Zeus bless you! Keep at it!" Breathing out a sigh of relief I saw one blip confirming a cylon vessel veering dangerously below their group as it had lost engines at best. _Five escorts against our two, one to one for capital ships and yet they're not slowing down. We humans get sloppy after thirty second engagements, if anything we're asking for trouble soon enough._

On and on our pot shooting game of chicken went onward with fighter squadrons battling for supremacy between us. Sweat went down my neck once it was clear it'd be an attrition to have us lose soundly. In a bid to force off anger I sharply demanded, "Status report on civilian fleet jumps! They had all this time to fraking get out!" I witnessed another two raptors getting shot out of space itself and they had performed splendidly to take out sixty percent of invading cylon raiders. Some of those green kids would get their wings as aces today I'd wager.

Explosive concussions rocked the ship suddenly as it lurched over to port! Gnashing my teeth struggling to remain upright I yelled out, "Status report!" Simultaneous people spoke up at once as I separated all residual background noise to focus in a haze of adrenaline, "Port side board side hit with cylon torpedoes! No internal damage reported but our trajectory is knocked right into...wait, brace!" An ensign cried out as more extensive shocks hit us fully! I found myself knocking back to slam face first into a console as I felt blood leaking from lips.

Spitting out reddish liquid I snarled getting up to start immediately counter acting this game of chicken and fraking shit! Projecting commands to both Odessa and Cerberus I gave an order, "Close the distance and start giving them hade's on demand!" Tartarus readjusted itself accordingly following suit as we dived in closer to start making some punches in! I'd be damned before taking on more hits without giving those cylon frakers a taste of their medicine, "Someone give me a report on those civilian vessels!"

The head ensign who lead communication got the numbers I wanted to hear, "Seventy five percent jumped and accounted! Remaining fleet will be jumping within thirty seconds, sir!" I swore finding their response far too slow and it certainly showed when I snarled, "Tell them to hurry their asses up! We're wasting blood and lives for their shit preparation." Ballistic batteries started to hit their marks as cylon vessels began weaving in formation yet their own speed became their downfall. Technicians began plotting ahead of them as one aimed a pistol towards moving targets, I found twisted satisfaction to hear reports of two more cylon vessels breaking apart.

"Sir! Engineering deck is on the line!" I got called out when reaching upwards to growl out, "Tell me something good down there." The response I got was a gruff yet clearly panting head mechanical lead who told me a no bullshit report, "Our coolant tanks are being stressed with all this constant maneuvering admiral! You push this ship and yourself any further, I'm going to get a serious radiation tan when it's all over, sir." Another unfortunate downside was that Tartarus's engineering components were mixed together with older sturdier parts yet with newer mechanisms meant to improve performance. But they were all simply prone to glitches as it was clear I'd have an exploded engine room soon.

Anxiously tapping my foot I gave them a time table for us to pull out, "Thirty more seconds! Thirty seconds and we're jumping out, alright?" The chief of engineering agreed to my request by simply saying, "If Zeus isn't looking out of us now, I'd say you kissed his ass long enough. We'll be alive then, engineering deck out!" And I returned my attention to the battle display seeing that reports were coming about civilians finally out of our immediate area. I thanked the gods we could get out next, so it became easier with less things to worry about.

"All civilian vessels jumped, sir! We're clear!" I got the update I wanted to hear since this engagement kicked off as I happily voiced over our communications channels, "All fleet elements we're green to jump and see another day! Pull back, get clear and take off!" Zeus answered my prayers finally as all across our boards all pilots returned to their bays. Aligning ourselves to an adjacent sector I got the confirmation to punch it to jump. Sighing loudly I looked around as a signal was given for us to jump and with one lurch we did so.

The first active engagement against cylon forces and we lost maybe half a dozen pilots to raiders who flew circles on them. Barely making a dent on their battle group I could pray we'd escape with light casualties in every encounter, I could only pray and hope for such a delusional thing. Yet we got our people out, we got them out and safe for another day. As my ship jumped I stared at the holographic display seeing something _odd_ about a certain blip. If didn't believe what I was seeing I thought I had seen the Hera of all things _drift_ towards the cylon group. And that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

 _I sat against the tree waiting anxiously as I fiddled with my newly minted uniforms tie. Dressing for formality certainly itched given how fresh the material seemed. It was another beautiful day on Caprica to enjoy a spring climate, I kept my mouth from being too dry since I was waiting for someone. It'd been late to say yet I waited at our meeting point. My heart raced so quickly I thought I was doing a jump to light speed, or something of that Zeus forsaken extent. This was all too new for me to accept at first._

 _Looking away I messed with my tie until someone playfully grabbed me from behind, "Hey there stranger!" I startled while leaping away as laughter enjoyed what it had done intentionally. Seething absolutely infuriated I bit out, "Cheap trick! You were watching me, weren't you?" The person raised their hand playful in response having no shame in admitting such a thing, I found it cruel and utterly fun because it was harmless._

 _Standing upright to avoid any further embarrassment I felt my cheeks flush when seeing someone who I'd been admiring lately. She smiled patiently pleased while reaching forward adjusting an incredibly terrible attire, "Oh look at you, Julius! Newly minted officer my ass, I can't believe regulations let you pass inspection with this...this mess!" I shrugged trying to avoid smelling fruity scents off her person as I retorted in defense, "They made an exception for someone who got top marks! By Zeus I mean you told me if you're the best, then you get the best!"_

 _Her condescending look of disbelief told me I had lied like fraking crap. I chuckled a bit generously playing it off, "No need to get me in front of a firing squad! It's not like I wasn't late to a meeting between two people...right?" I stated staring a bit annoyed as she reprimanded me ever so impishly, "And it's not like a newly minted officer of fleet wasn't privy to an Admiral's meeting, right? Not like an admiral tells her subordinate to suck it up, or leave it." I rolled my eyes not even daring to question her commitment to being promoted to said rank, I swore to Zeus alone she'd have the gods graces to push it easily._

 _After several moments of seeming being pleased with her work we began our walk in earnest. I launched myself by talking about potential suitors of working underneath to gain a commission as a captain of fleet, I also talked mainly to personal matters and seeking advice from my friend who took it all in rather patiently. I felt out of place talking to my senior superior in a sense, I didn't know how to broach casual conversation without sticking to regulation while in uniform and I had a hunch she wasn't finding it boring. I caught her on occasional smiling playfully when I forgot to include, sir or mam at sentences end._

" _You can speak freely, Julius." She told me finally after fifteen awkward minutes that I held against her with flushed cheeks. She'd been playing me so hard that pity, or boredom eased our conversation into something sort of legible as friends. We reached our usual spot to sit in peace, a bench of Caprica Park where memorials were erected from the first Cylon War. Birds sang merrily where I stared at a particular marker wistfully thinking I'd have earned some forgiveness for childishly blaming the dead for a man's problems._

 _I didn't need to even say to her what I was feeling, "I hope they can smile at me, finally." I heard her reply by firmly placing a hand on my shoulder, "They'd be proud and happy for you, Julius. You damn well know you've defied expectations, you've studied hard and worked harder to achieve top of your class when others have hated you being...a commoner." I snorted merely of disgust for finding feuds of upper echelons of classes and commoners being shit upon, "Don't remind me! Your folks knew mine, they sponsored me and I met you, so it's a win in my book."_

 _I witnessed her sly look being framed by a hand propping underneath said face, "A win?" Her playful question turned my gaze to see a blue body of water, "Yeah! What of it?" I asked looking away to hear her sigh in disappointment, "Julius you really need to compliment a woman of my standing, a bit more elegantly. Being brutally honest is good and all, but we women love to be pampered because it's a flattering image."_

 _I snorted shaking my head to look over with a deadpan stare of amusement, "You? Pampered?" I questioned simply and starting laughing finding that absolute fraking funny, "This is the same person whose father told me to avoid that sappy fraking shit, or get punched in the jaw? That kind of pampering is what you want?" She smiled innocently trying to play off such actions which defied her character yet failed miserably, "It was worth a shot."_

 _I leaned back not even daring to stop laughing, "Yeah, a shot I'd bet!" Her humming simply forced me to shut it, or I'd risk punishment given our casual friendship. This woman knew how to torture me without resorting to corporeal punishment. I almost got a look because she was satisfied I submitted myself to her whims, "Good boy." Rolling both eyes I wanted to pretend everything was normal yet it wasn't so, I'd say things were progressing daringly too fast. Yet I couldn't resist natural impulses to say it wasn't unwelcoming._

 _We sat there for a few more minutes in silence as I relaxed finally after days of tense studying. It worked out finally, I got my marks and I was top pick for whoever to wing underneath to learn as an admiral of fleet. Potentially in two years, I'd be able to command groups or earn my rank through seniority when developing peace time strategies against our potential enemy. Forty years of peace certainly made up for all that insanity in the first war, or so I was lead to believe. Too many unusual signs of subtle encouragement of our forces and cylon silences had gotten me uneasy._

" _Worried?" I heard her ask simply as I didn't deny it by replying, "Yeah, I am." We both had our suspicions which was only magnified by those becoming incredibly paranoid, "I haven't forgotten you pointed it out to me, Julius. I don't forget those who've come across information that's credible, or accurate when it comes to our safety." She stated factually looking ahead as I nodded in agreement taking solace in her confidence, "Never said I wanted anything in return."_

 _She shifted next to me speak my full name, "Julius Servius." I gulped down to stare over to see her looking at me affectionately. I lost all composure to feel her lean against a shoulder which had gone numb, "You're a terrible liar." She had pulled my arm to wrap it around herself and I lost all motor control to simply support us together. I felt butterflies inside my stomach flapping earnestly and without any sort of instinct I felt my hand being grasped tightly._

" _It's not wrong, right?" I stated unsure knowing it was questionable for us to grow closer as I did look up to her a lot. Yet she found it endearingly adorable, "It's only wrong if you're scared of me, Julius. You've been star struck ever since I schooled your ass when I was in the last year of our academy, I think you tried to beat my score in that simulator." I recalled that memory to cheekily remind her I indeed did win, "I won because you tried to get my fleet's position in an asteroid belt and I used your overconfidence of skill to simply sneak up for a dogfight."_

 _An overly strong fist hit my ribs as I coughed aloud finding it a solid blow! She warned me playfully, "Careful of that mouth of yours, or I might rectify that blemish." I gave a hasty mock frightened salute, "Aye, aye mam!" Our laughter lasted for several minutes as we sat together in peace seeing people seeming paying their respects to dead ancestors. I watched several leave flowers on a grave marker where it had my own surname, I could only watch bitterly I was in the shadow of someone who'd done so much more._

 _Being the son of martyrs only lasted as long as people remembered their sacrifice in times of war. In peace they were frowned up, to be criticized and ultimately used as examples of desperation to inflict damage at your own people's expense! Being human always had good, bad and ugly sides much to my experiences of dealing with upper echelons of military family's who dedicated themselves to fighting off cylon influences. I was just a commoner by blood, a low class Zeus induced son of martyrs who did their duty and got lucky to be heroes at least. I wasn't anyone, I had nothing except a bit of hope and maybe some skill to get my future set._

" _Hey." I heard her whisper gently to break me away from glaring hatefully at that tomb, I felt her lips pressing gently against a cheek. I looked over unable to stop one tear racing down, "You'll be better than they'll ever be, Julius. Do you hear me?" I nodded silently unable to speak in favor of focusing on warmth supporting me, "You've already accomplished so much despite odds stacked against you. I believe you'll do things few men will do, if you're willing to stand upright and never back down regardless of what's thrown at you."_

 _Those words were what I needed to hear as I leaned back upward to know I had done things already. It only mattered if I continued to press those limits, if anything I had something of a future. Fondly looking down I saw a pair of eyes stare right back with a smile gently inspiring fire within me. If there was a future, I'd make one and nothing in the past would hold me back. Shifting slightly I brought my arm to bring her close to me and I leaned against her solidifying I would fight for something more than childish grudges. I wanted something that had been denied to me for almost years, for I wanted to have a family again._

* * *

I groaned blindly reaching outward as someone voiced out their concern to my well being. I heard my senior executive officer gruffly chortle, "Ah and princess awakens to the kiss of a handsome prince." Despite being groggy I retorted blandly tasting phlegm inside a numbed mouth, "I'd rather piss glass then get your lips on mine, Adrian. Fraking sick bastard!" He was laughing as I blinked away darkness to see light hanging above me.

We were inside my private quarters as I asked a bit tiredly, "What happened to me?" Adrian shifted into view closing an old book which was good with home made moonshine, I'd need several if any plausible explanation got me to sleep well. He told me straight out, "Cylon raider got a lucky shot off apparently and fraking bastard sent half the bridge to meet a bulwark. You got knocked right out face first onto a metal floor, so in all fairness to the gods themselves I'd say despite everything that's happened you did fairly good, kid."

Slowly getting up I found his answer somewhat encouraging in most sensible fashions. Focusing on his wrinkled face I saw scarring from the first war, "How many killed in action?" The old man took my question in stride saying it rather admirably, "Six raptor pilots, maybe seven if one doesn't get his head cleared up. You did good kid, so I won't say it again." I enjoyed how brutally crass he seemed as it balanced me out to know I wasn't an exception. More so Adrian was far more experienced to handle stress then I'd ever imagine.

"Irene on the bridge?" He nodded once quite dismissive of the younger officer finding her too cheerful for his tastes, "Yeah, I left her in charge of managing those civilians. Better a secretary then being a combat leader." I ignored him mainly because it was nothing new, I found them both equally practical and they balanced everything out. Reaching over I pulled open a cupboards door to an almost full bottle of liquor clear as day.

Adrian perked up seeing I'd never cracked this bottle yet I was feeling particularly inclined given how situation. Smiling tiredly I told him, "Get those glasses out old man. We're having a shot, or two together of several year old aged shine." He chuckled deeply slapping me roughly finding this attitude a pleasant change of pace, "Aye, sir! Should get your head knocked around more often, or else I might get you in on the business, boy."

Sitting up on my bunk I looked over a hastily covered series of photographs and half thrown clothing due to being unable to organize anything. _Soon, I'll have some down time to get it all set._ Vowing internally I heard clinking glasses as Adrian was simply eager to test out a brew I got off from an old friend during graduation. Years of aging plus my own reluctance made this particular taste a godly gift as my senior commander stated, "Zeus bless us with this day! Can't believe we pulled a victory against those machine frakers, I say the gods were with us for vengeance."

I tipped my full glass to clack with his own nodding in agreement, "So say we all." I intoned making him whisper in turn, "So say we all." And both of us downed our drinks as I coughed violently finding it so potent! Adrian shook his jaw whistling absolutely in appreciation for that round, "Hot damn! Fraking good stuff son, good fraking stuff!" I poured us both another round knowing I'd at least get some experience to stomach this stuff for future times. Least I could do for him putting up with myself, or rewarding said attitude.

I settled on relaxing again staring upward to allow alcohol to do its magical treatment of a human psyche. For a few moments I mused openly trying to get some kind of hope, "What's our next move Adrian? What is it?" I questioned trying to put pieces together to seek out an end game besides being in uncharted waters, "Cylons lose a few ships, we run and they pursue to get us back with even _more_ of their ships. I don't think our fleet can trade loses like in the old days, or am I not wrong to say we're beyond normal expectations."

Adrian hummed in thought basking due to our shine's ability to influence the mind. He scratched his gray and white beard before sighing, "Go with the flow, kid." He knew I wouldn't let these thoughts go because it was what mattered most, "Just keep up with supply and demand for ammo. If we're lucky, I'd say we encounter some old shipyards intact and raid them, or go after cylon supply posts where we'd kick them in their machine balls." I chuckled due to imaging said machine falling to its knees squealing in painful clarity.

If only the universe provided such ample hope as I nodded regardless to an unspoken question. We had to play defense until information gave us chance, "We stick to jumping to scout out water, food or maybe anything really. Try to find more people, ships and once it's all said to be sure? We'll get them back ten fold for our colonies, Adrian." It was a sound plan in hindsight and it didn't tempt fate except pretending we weren't powerless. I had no intentions of losing people in vast numbers because we're too stubborn to remain passive.

We sat in comfortable silence trying to ease ourselves away from stressful days which had finally died down. _We won today, if only in spirit and taking more of them down then us. Six pilots for three ships, I'd say it's a damn gods blessing._ My first naval victory, a victory bitter considering we lost our homes and most of our people to nuclear holocaust. Yet I had to look forward for a future that may no longer exist but I hoped for it still.

Resting against pillows fresh as they hadn't been used I found myself gaining desire to sleep. I heard my senior get up quietly yet saying rather smugly, "If you don't mind, sir I'll be catching some shut eye. You're off for two days, it's the Doc's order so enjoy the vacation and if you don't mind I'll be borrowing this book." I had both eyes closed taking all that information to reply thankful, "If you return it I'll let you get all the shine in the fleet, if you keep it under wraps. Is that understood commander?"

An old man's chortling signified a sign of trust as I was left alone in blissful silence. I wanted to be alone once my hand clasped a bronze locket, "I miss you." Looking down I flipped open its content to see two smiling faces staring back at myself. _I wonder if you're even alive, I don't want to have false hope yet it's all I can go on. So say we all, so say we all._ Clasping it shut I leaned back sighing deeply to gain some sleep and worry about tomorrow. I had done a lot today, my crew had done great things and everyone deserved to have some peace.

In the end darkness claimed me far more pleasantly. I inhaled feeling myself slip into an unseen sense of surreal floating and I thought I heard laughter distantly. I thought I heard birds singing merrily, I felt hands caressing my face and lips pressing against my own in this dream slowly encouraging upon me consciously. Only when I allowed myself to envelop in feelings of future past and present did I ease myself to sleep alas. As the sweet sensation of feeling happy carried away all troubles and weight into blissful nothingness.

 **End Chapter I**

 **Author's Note:** This is what I call a writing rush, or basically an addiction that isn't quenched until I stop writing altogether. In two days of having free time I've pumped out this chapter, a prologue and next chapter in the books. By the time this is posted, I'm hoping to be about four or five ahead since I'm unable stop and for once, I love this glorious feeling. It's a drug, a good drug of mind and soul melding to kick ass, I'll keep going until I figure out where I'm heading next for this entire story. Eventually I'm going to shift characters, if not attempt too because writing ship to ship combat from the command bridge is fun in its own way yet it's not entirely there. **  
**

Regarding Julius's foundations as a character? I'm fairly certain in a society as enriched or deep as Caprica there would be stigma of certain military lines over those who have nothing. It's plausible to see internal strife of commoners, upper nobility and those who are influencing the behind the scenes power vacuum whenever political intrigue is used in human society. For the record, I'm not a huge fan of democracy as you'll see the chaos of its systematic process, but really moving on to that dream sequence. What is there to say? Oh, I'll get some will put the hints together.

Ironically enough I tend to avoid changing canon story lines of most things, I'd certainly will not tamper too much with such a great story as in the show. But there is a small loop I can exploit to put our protagonist into it, to influence later seasons (because I really, really screamed at what happened after a certain point) in order to feel far more happier with plot itself. Now, I'm not an expert or genius when it comes to foresight of making a character try to be stand on his, or her own feet without making them too Gary/Sue-ish. Julius isn't exactly perfect considering this is parallel to what Battlestar offered in their arsenal of experienced commanders, I mean he _seems_ competent and is very laid back.

Ultimately challenges shall arisen whether the mere idea of justice over survival will trump another. Whether you'll see if men have to choose hard choices, or risk their entirety is not debatable. Choices are critical in this kind of situation, but unlike most who shy or outright step away from the after effects, I say we have a person who is going to shoulder it. Now whether it's truly good, or bad is entirely up in the air. Until then I say I'll post this chapter to at least get an idea out for people to make an opinion of what they see, feel and guess.


	3. Chapter II

**Battlestar Galactica**

 **Chains of Tartarus**

 **Chapter II**

Walking down Tartarus's main corridor linking up to the command bridge I was looking over reports as Irene trailed next to me. Her nervous attitude indicated whatever had been done wasn't going to be pretty as I read off, "Civilian unrest predicted within two standard weeks due to lack of recreational diversity. All civilian captains are requesting we inform them of jumps ahead of any cylon incursion and so far all heads accounted for." Pinching the bridge of my nose together to ward off another headache I exhaled sharply just trying to keep up with demands. Everyday supply numbers were changing drastically due to slip ups, or misinformed accountants juiced up on adrenaline stimulants to Caprica and back.

My second executive officer apologetically tried to ward off an urge to get testy. She'd been pulling eight hour shifts along with Adrian and I for almost a week since our first official engagement with cylon forces. Going over daily reports from civilian vessels I realized just having some blob up on me as a singular individual. I'd have to get them to form leadership roles to voice out only _critical_ matters instead of these mundane nuisances. Between them I had almost three thousand military bodies to maintain on three ships! Plus an additional few hundred which had scrambled aboard Tartarus's main decks during that nuclear bombardment.

"Gods love to torture me." I muttered grumbling while signing off on water fulfillment lines when ships had to dock with Tartarus to refill their smaller reservoirs. It'd be another few days before one would initiate that kind of procedure, "How's the crew holding up?" Asking the younger executive officer who was technically only older by myself of a few years spoke warmly, "Alive and kicking despite being a little stingy with stim-shots. Adrian mentioned they'd have to get over it, or shit it into space once they waned off it entirely."

We both walked past bulwark doors as a pair of armed marines saluted us in advance. I gave them a polite nod as I handed off the electronic signatures to my officer, "Now that paperwork is shelved for another fraking hour, is there anything more to know?" I gruffly requested seeking a means to an end over this administrative position. Irene brushed her blond hair to keep it straightened momentarily as I waited somewhat tiredly, "None that stand out, sir. Chief Harris is collecting what little of our raptor wrecks and is doing her best to cannibalize them for spare parts, I think she's pissed mainly about us losing more birds."

My face hardly changed save for bitterly reminding the deck chief of our situation, "I'll do my _best_ to recommend the cylons for _not_ killing us." Her face smiled apologetically in response, "You know how she gets." The doors opened with a slight hissing of air as an ensign shouted formally, "Attention on deck!" Every crew member of this latest shift were fresher given they all proceeded to needlessly give us complete silence.

I waved them off hastily trying to avoid mistakes on their part, "As you were!" Irene quietly laughed trying to not see how much their strict formality to regulations would irritate me in the long run. There was a time and place I once stated, but not on combat decks or bridges when potentially one lapse of judgment could kill us. _Downside of having surplus shifts of command staff, if one doesn't get enough experience to know what to do! Gods be damned I'll never escape these mass annoyances who aren't aware of our dangers._

Overlooking several ensigns manning the communications array and wider sensory equipment I saw they were furiously deciphering oncoming transmissions. Frowning intently I stopped one young man pointing out an anomaly, "Clear up that mess! Before you give the cylons a free meal and drink to send us to hades, understood?" He hastily nodded as I resisted to lose what little patience I held in reserve because of these tedious tasks. Too many faces, too little experience and far too much to go wrong when one green crew would get themselves all worked up.

 _Why, why me?_ I persisted to say to the gods who had found these aggravating mistakes to be my bane of existence. Irene bent over to assist another ensign who asked a question about something on screen. Sighing loudly I turned away in favor to move towards the holographic table where I'd have to get work done. Standing over a table which marked down all known friendly vessels, I got a sense having about two or so dozen was easier to notice due to them staying in relative proximity for defensive purposes. Plus I'd been informed bodies of surplus civilian populaces were starting to cross board onto other ships from smaller ones into larger vessels to alleviate overcapacity which had been a boon to keep them busy.

 _Alright, I think I'll need to establish some kind of loose based tribunal of civilian ship captains to organize their problems. Question is, what do I got for experience and years of flight time?_ Tapping on different blips of friendly ships I got data of what was complied via through Irene's diligent effort on maintaining up to date information. Her dedication certainly paid off when images of captains with their faces and lists of numerical data gave me clarity, I'd have to thank said woman for doing things I'd never accomplish.

"Call coming in from Cerberus, sir!" An ensign reported sharply as I reached upwards putting a receiver to my mouth, "Servius, here." That gruff voice which I'd come to particular humor spoke up rather humorously, "Heard you were on deck, kid! How you holding up since getting that skull of yours knocked around, eh?" I ignored an urge to retort back hotly.

Shaking my head briefly since it was a welcomed distraction I kept tracing certain friendly blips and studying information. Eventually I replied rather lightly, "Still keeping up with the fraking flow old man." Another chortle from Cerberus's captain found my tone to be well and alive, "All the same it's good to see you back on deck. Yet I'm afraid I have to formally ask you a request. Seems like when I was getting some shut eye a few of my guys over here have just informed me of some potential hot spots...for us to see if anymore of us are alive, if you get my drift sir."

The idea of hot-spots was mixed with potential cylon activity within popular shipping lanes of survivors who'd stick to them. _So they managed to hear distant pings for help, or maybe get an eye on traps by those machines._ Either scenario spelled risk on a high degree I replied guarded to tell him I wasn't playing games, "You got twelve hours to scout it and hump it back to this location! No heroics out there at all old man, I want no fraking crazy bullshit either and as such you get your asses back to fleet alive Cerberus."

There was a brief interlude possibly due to updates being passed to the Orion-class vessels commander personally. I waited patiently as he got back giving me a serious tone, "Roger that, sir." The line ended as another incoming call from Odessa reached my ears, "Admiral!" The second vessel obviously had been listening to it's sister ships transmissions, I knew both captains were sort of close friends and they'd never waste opportunity to get a job done. They were friends, I knew them and they knew me enough to where I'd know what she wanted.

"You get the same orders Odessa, alright?" I pressed to let her captain know quite clearly, "Same idea, same time frame. I'll get Raptor and Valkyrie patrols to maintain a security blanket of fleet's perimeter until you both get back." Odessa's commander laughed in her high pitch excitable tone indicating a return to normalcy for once, "Wilco boss, see ya soon!" I snorted when the line went dead as both Orion-class signatures prepared for jumps to separate locations to potentially find survivors, or capable ships to bring back home.

Goals needed to be established for routines to become meaningful and setting up objectives meant criteria to met. The Orion-class vessels were needed for reconnaissance on long range trips and were silent enough to cut their emissions for stealth runs. If we managed to stabilize ourselves I'd be able to afford some leeway for counter-strikes against cylon established bases, or raid their outposts for resources to get them back. Yet I refused to get ahead of myself, I had to make sure others were alive out there and finding more of my people alive meant something! _You could be among them, if the gods are merciful to me._

So deep in these critical thoughts I never heard someone walk up behind and clasp my shoulder! I jumped in place as Adrian's raspy wicked chortling got my hackles rising, "Be mindful of your surroundings kid, or else the old man's going to get you good!" I breathed in deeply glaring in a half ass fashion at the man who settled in next to a command display table. His eyes crinkled in seeing information about certain civilian captains, "You planning on making a party, or am I going senile here finally?"

I snorted swiping away another series of pictures trying to formulate a good balanced board, "Senile? Maybe you should quit drinking that crap." I gestured to an innocently placed small canteen on his side to which he unashamedly drank a full mouthful swig of it, "Nah, I love losing brain cells that don't mean anything." I resisted cracking another joke yet I turned it aside to move onto more serious matters on hand. If we didn't start filtering sensitive issues over mundane problems, I'd be less likely to hear out civilian complaints out of sheer exasperation.

"Civilians need to deal with their own problems yet we also need their voice to know if things are going right, or wrong for all of us." I told him musing openly going back to age old triage of keeping peaceful matters of state and military separate. In this situation if I didn't find balance to keep a sense of morality among us all I'd be corrupted in principle by absolute power, I shuddered in remembering studies of those doing terrible things to our fellow man. But honestly without any sort of legitimate government I'd be pissing into the solar winds.

Adrian Quintus whose very experience in militant command of a crass nature shrugged mainly out of boredom, "Well if they complain less, we're doing good." He said before amending in seeing my attentive look of consideration, "Just choose three of them as an 'advisory' board, or something along those lines to keep your mind at ease, kid. Too many and you'll never hear the end of them, so keep it simple and easy to maintain while doing your job in keeping _all_ of _us_ alive. Alright?" He prompted me seriously enough to get myself to nod along as in hindsight I went with it's universal mend of change alone.

I spoke plainly trying to justify avoiding future problems, "Being an idealist has down sides, I guess. Just want to stop a bleeding wound, or risk it biting our asses later when things get really bad." Maintaining order held its perks which was what I aimed for, if not drawing on negative repercussions for granting illusionist powers to those seeking answers. Better be now to get the points across, or risk internal strife if no voices are made for those who cry out in many indecipherable issues. _The wonders of democracy I'd wager!_

With that course set it'd tick off another check needed to be done as I relaxed finally to oversee everything. Anxiety, or perhaps fearful of complacency I considered scouting potential worlds for water, or food sources for future reference in case we'd have to double back whenever times got rough. Yet this was all needless speculation to overwork a crew which was getting its bearing set straight, so I'd have to wait and dish out those tasks into experienced hands. Still problems arose when I caught sight of five man flights of Raptor and Valkyries circling the fleet's entire perimeter based on certain formations lacking a man, or so.

"Something on your mind, sir?" Looking over to my left I saw Irene waiting expectantly as Adrian snorted aloud interjecting quite gruffly, "You and I damn well know he's always thinking about something complicated, girl." She stared somewhat irritably at being called a girl as I intervened preventing an argument to erupt, "Would you two can this bullshit for another day? Focus on where this leave us, what can we do and what's our next move!" They both shelved their grievances at my request yet somehow I had a hunch they'd go after each other sooner than later. Gods knew alone I'd have to play it cool without losing my sanity.

Irene cleared her throat trying to maintain some cordial professional which wasn't unwelcoming in these times. I motioned to my younger executive officer to proceed, "Civilian satisfaction is stabilizing as our ability to get their needs and providing a secure environment. I'd recommend outreach to ships to showcase we aren't ignoring them, or rather to keep ourselves as a united front." That was certainly a nice thought given I nodded absently in agreement, "No arguments here if they don't cause us additional problems. Adrian, what about you?"

The eldest among us gave a grudging acknowledgment to Irene who looked pleased, "Keep them from pissing their pants and I'll consider it a good day. But I'm seeing a problem with our pilot corps, if they keep losing six, or seven per engagement." He pointed with a finger that had an aged golden ring on it towards several patrolling formations as I leaned forward nodding in sound alignment, "Yeah! I'll have to stop by to get an opinion from the raptor's captain. If we don't get that hole plugged, I don't want to imagine having a stagnate pool of pilot candidates and risking crew integrity if we lose certain people who do good at their stations."

Irene suggested from beside me somewhat optimistically, "We could always send out notices since we have an excess amount of crew on-board." Adrian and I both shook our heads since it was far too early to do so, "Negative on that, Irene. First we need to dig up whose even had experiencing _flying_ something remotely _noticeable_ yet alone start cannibalizing our own crew shifts. I'll head down to the corps briefing room soon enough. We have civilian prospects to include in on this as well, if anyone's willing to take up arms."

For considerable time we engaged on potential topics to consider as crucial and nothing seemingly important interrupted us. It might have been hours before I realized we had covered all topics needing our attention before Adrian took his shift sending us off the bridge. It was strange having all our bases covered yet I still maintained a stern routine to get things done. It'd be a while until the pilots along with their squadron lead made landfall. So I retreated to my private quarters and hoped for the best to ease myself to nap.

At least that was my intention until someone had politely knocked on a doorway forgoing any potential for sleep. Sitting up from a partially used bunk I looked up to see my younger executive officer seemingly nervous, "What is it?" I asked stretching an arm as Irene made her way to sit in one of the chairs I used for private conversations. Unlike formal proceedings where I either demoted, promoted or had to address matters of crew affairs I kept an open door policy for anyone to air their grievances, if they needed someone to lend an ear.

"Sorry Julius, I just figured to have some company." I shrugged partially since I wasn't going to deny a casual conversation for once in almost weeks, "Oh I get what you're saying. Fraking sucks trying to keep our heads on straight, or risk seeing everything going to hades quick, eh?" Irene laughed lightly finding my tone less than of a liar, "Agreed! Doesn't help that salty old prick needs to get kicked in his nuts for trying to frak me over."

In my defense I kept a neutral opinion of both officers who helped me a lot. So I pointed out, "You and him got some issues, alright? I like you both, so don't change too much!" A playful order to which she saluted ever so bemused, "Aye, sir! But really Julius..." She paused at first staring over at the wall seeing a collection of books, "...what in the name of the gods happened to us? I'm having trouble getting over the fact Caprica is gone."

My gaze fell to see a carpet floor still freshly pressed as an entire flag of Caprica lead up to the bed I sat upon. Home for all intensive purposes was gone, dead and utterly impossible to reclaim due to how little strength we held presently. _One day, if by the gods graces we can try!_ I shelved any hope for a massive campaign mainly because I wouldn't be able to lead it coherently, or even humor would what we'd need to conduct such an operation. I was barely hanging on with rag tag group of vessels which would need fuel, water and food in the upcoming months.

"So say we all." I murmured to remember our dead as Irene repeated it as well caught in memories, "So say we all." Slapping my thigh I reached over to pull out a bottle of shine and poured two shot glasses much to the blond woman's raised eyebrows. Her startled expression forced myself to give an impish smirk, "Adrian's finally corrupted me and I say to hades with it all. Live and let live, right?" Handing over a full glass I raised my own shot to commemorate our fallen friends, family and people in a bid to resurrect their fates in fiery justice of cylons being destroyed.

"To Caprica!" I toasted her as she raised a glass, "For Caprica!" And we both drank simultaneous in our efforts as a joint coughing filled my quarters. I rasped out rather weakly, "Stuff burns worse than fuel for the damned ship!" Irene merely hummed silently not even daring to speak as her hand clutched an abdomen in a bid to retain control. I'd have to give my senior commander credit to stomach this fraking shit like water, if anything else he'd have to be a machine.

After several minutes of holding down our stomachs I did ask her, "How you holding up? For real, Irene?" Her eyes looked up as their emerald sheen stood out staunchly on a face beautiful at glance with blond hair flowing to each shoulder. I'd admit she'd turn some heads when first being assigned to the Tartarus for shakedown runs, "I'm...I'm just lost, Julius. It's like the gods are taunting me when I look in a mirror, we're alone and we've got nothing going except you." I laughed harshly finding that vote of confidence slightly overwhelming all too honestly.

"We got some low fraking standards if you, or anyone thinks I'm going to be our pillar of support." I informed her dryly as she smiled tentatively trying to dissuade me, "I disagree, respectfully." My expression looked hardly convinced when she stated factually, "You got most of our crew back to the ship before the cylon attack, Julius. I remember hearing you scream on our communications line once you noticed enemy signatures appearing at furthest of detection ranges. Zeus alone I know I heard you ordering all hands regardless of ship affiliation within Tartarus's loading tubes to scramble board due to...nuclear signatures approaching the shipyard itself."

I stared stoically trying to not relive those adrenaline induced minutes as I tried to forget how many were killed in nuclear fire. My tone brokered no hope of changing a mind that knew it should have warned more earlier, "No." I stood up walking towards a private cleaning area where it housed a small one person sized shower, I saw my own reflection briefly and looked down to see plain steel like faucets to have me stare at hardened hazel eyes. I sardonically remarked loudly enough to remind myself, "If I were half the man people think I am, I'd have relayed my suspicions to Colonial Command months ago and possibly...prevented it."

Irene leaned against the entrance with both arms crossed as she disagreed absolutely vehemently, "Julius, you're not a god! You and I both damn well know no one saw the cylons striking our homes so suddenly!" I shrugged not even going to get into that kind of mindset since I'd just put it to rest weeks ago. It was not even a day, or two after total nuclear holocaust of humanity itself had went down I screamed senselessly for hours upon hours in this room, destroying anything in sight and cursed every god I knew to hades. I blamed them, I blamed cylons and more importantly I blamed the guy right in that mirror looking back.

"Doesn't mean anything since it's all I got going for me." I told her frankly walking past her to pour myself another shot of shine, "It's what I believe." Irene seemingly looked away either pitifully, or sympathetic because she made a bold move to sit next to me. I raised an eyebrow as she pursued her lips completely unsure on what to say, "It's wrong of you to think like that. Gods alone I know...I know it's very wrong of me to question you as a soldier, but you're more to us being what you are as a man, Julius."

Why she gave me so much credit I'd never understand, or alone figure out! But it still gave me some confidence as I handed her another shot full of shine, "You're trying too hard." I told her rather amused trying to appeal my sense of virtue, "And quite frankly it's a little too flattering. Stick to saying I'm going a good job and maybe something will come of it, or so I hope." I chortled mainly while downing another shot to exhale happily once a fiery sensation quelled all sense of anxiety, I felt akin to being aware of what would happen at least for now.

"You're a strong person and you won't fail us." She stated warmly before draining her own shot as we sat in silence again. I took a moment to really study Irene Mathias give her academy record was quite decent, if not a little stiff in hindsight. _Entered a year, or so ahead of me yet was bypassed in favor of those to ascend in sponsorships. Nothing extraordinary except a strong sense of social skills capable of bonding crew morale together, a neat skill set meant for combat missions. I wonder why she got assigned to Tartarus alongside me?_

Irene noticed my stare as she smiled a bit self-consciously squirming, "Is something wrong Julius?" I blinked once to shake myself awake to shrug, "Old memories, old questions and nothing too important to change what's presently happening!" I placed whatever I thought aside in favor to go over what was next on my to do list. It seemed taking a walk would do me wonders later on and go to where my ships pilots were all situated to get the rundown set up. If my top pilot could give information, opinions and professional recommendations I'd call it progress.

Before I could really situate myself in what could happen I had a question spoken, "Julius can I ask why you're striving to be someone...unique." Irene paused to find a word that made sense to a situation that I deemed to be different. Technically speaking it was a person reason yet I had nothing else save for my own discretion to reveal it. I looked up to the bulkhead ceiling clicking my tongue as if I needed something to find out. It took me several minutes to finally come out with it.

"Getting out of someone's shadow to be something better." I finally relented to get an honest answer close enough to make sense of my twisted hopes, "To be someone more." She contemplated that lofty goal given by crossing both legs to lean back humming next to me, "I guess that's why you're so serious every time whenever problems pop up, eh? It makes sense since I've known you, I think? You're proving to others that something is worth more to not just those who are living, but to the dead as well?"

I refused to answer for quite some time not even trying to humor someone psychologically analyzing everything I desired. I had my reasons, I wanted to achieve them and currently I couldn't do anything until everything had settled for what accounted to priorities. Cylon fleets would pursue us, they would hunt us down and I was the only man who'd decide our fates. Pressure amounted to success, a success measure itself in lives lost and lives were too few to spare given any mistake spelled disaster for us to survive in this war. For all I knew we were the last of humanity, a scant ten thousand souls and bodies against billions of cylons at least.

"Let's grab some chow, Irene." I said breaking away from those darker thoughts to see her smile encouragingly, "Yeah good idea, I'm starving. Wonder if they got some of those rare Caprica sausage rolls in stock still, I love it when they're greasy." I laughed aloud finding that trait strangely comical given how fine her physique seemed, "Sure, I'll hope for clogged arteries and die of a heart attack on salty pork."

* * *

Marcus Baros an aged veteran who commanded Orion-class colonial vessels for nearly thirty years found himself frowning. The Cerberus had been on its sortie for roughly eight standard hours, a long grind given how zealously they pushed themselves for traces of any friendly indicators of civilian, or surviving military ships in this sector. Only a few hundred crewmen were underneath his command yet all capable bodies knew what the score was against those fraking cylons. So far nothing except for white noise off of stars greeted their efforts, a sign no one had survived Capricas fiery nuclear extermination and it wasn't pretty to remember it.

"Captain I've got something!" Marcus scratched his beard speaking gruffly setting aside any humorous quirks, "Report!" The ensign peered onto his monitor grinning widely unable to believe what had been underneath his nose, "Sir you're not going to believe this! But I think someone's been doing old _morse_ code, or by the gods I'd recognize this pattern anywhere." He squeezed both headphones tighter to strain to hear faint clicks underneath white noise being produced by binary stars so close to them, a clever if not outright genius method of hiding in plain sight.

An old captain grinned widely understanding who'd pull such madness off, "I want to respond back with this saying, 'He who dares, wins!', is that understood son?" The young man gave a thumbs up intent on bouncing back said message smirking in delight. An entire command deck went silent in tense preparation as a man worked diligently to send exactly every click back. Not even six seconds after said message was sent, a response came back!

The ensign hollowed at the top of his lungs just by slapping both hands together as an entire bridge went off in celebration, "Confirmed friendly message! I repeat confirmed friendly message, 'He who sucks, fraks!", by the gods! We have an incoming hail from someone else out there, so stand by for confirmation!" Whistles of cheerful men and women were only further incentive when a garbled message from an unknown ship came online.

Marcus laughed deeply hearing a grateful if not outright amazed retort, "You're a fraking asshole for saying that to me, Baros!" Pulling one aged microphone similar a hand variant he fired back, "And you're still a triggered little bastard, Elias." These men weren't friends conventionally speaking as they're brawls in drunken entertainment had earned them terrible reputations. Yet these men hadn't shied away from backing each other up, if one man required it so. But by Zeus alone to hear voices again were just too good to pass up.

Chortling lightly he spoke up enjoying a reunion, "You alone out here and need some company of real men?" The joke was crass enough to make his fellow captain still hidden away snark back, "Frak yourself! I got another tag along playing look out for three civilian vessels, it's me and them but how about yourself?" Snapping fingers he motioned to his head technician manning the communications array to relay it back to their home fleet, "You're going to shit a brick when I tell you we all linked with back at our staging point."

The helmsmen eased their passage past several rings of asteroids where they'd been lead too. Marcus had to take a moment to realize their small party was perfected concealed from cylon patrols, "We hitched up with the Tartarus." His fellow captain's reply was equally shocked, "Really? That fraking kid is alive...oh wait, he's commanding that battlestar?" For the sake of old histories he did ease off on Julius Servius who had done some good, if not outright prove he was a tough kid who could handle the weight of leadership.

Keying his microphone for good measure he told him flat out, "Yeah we got into a nasty long shot fight with some cylon battle group tailing us. Did pretty damn well, so fraking pray to Zeus for giving us a stout kid. But really..." Pausing in mid speak to look over reports from an ensign who nodded in documenting all friendly signatures to relay back, "...we got our shots in! Admiral Servius got his cherry popped and throughout it all I think we took down two of those bastards in return. It's a start, so we got off good."

Coming into range were half a dozen vessels huddled close together. The Cerberus's helmsmen eased themselves right alongside their fellow Orion-class brother ships. Drifting serenely in place due to gravitational pulls all ships fell right into line. Baros keyed his microphone again, "Alright we're forwarding our jump coordinates to your boys and we'll all head out. We'll be there early, so expect a small party because there's a lot of people looking forward to seeing your ugly fraking mugs again, how copy eh?"

Elias responded in kind humming thoughtfully getting all the information needed. To say the least he was modestly impressed to see everything so organized, "Is this Servius kid some-kind of secretary, or am I going crazy?" Marcus laughed rumbustious in return finding that kind of guess relaying back, "Negative! He's just good at organizing logistics for us to do our jobs better Elias." An honest opinion which proved to be beneficial to them surviving on limited resources. By Zeus it'd be common sense to at least take stock of what they had and how long it'd last.

Elias questioned over the channel a bit more quietly, "Who else besides you two?" Marcus didn't hesitate to give his old friend some names, "We just have Tartarus and the Odessa, I don't know about anyone else. Hopefully she brings back some friends, if gods willing anyone." A heavy sigh greeted his ears before his fellow captain gratefully responded, "Well you got my vessel and the Triton next to us ready for pay back, old friend. Thought I was alone out here, so I don't give a frak to say its great to hear you again."

Marcus again chortled responding just as kindly, "And you as well, pal. So let's hop to it and get our asses home, I got drinks on me tonight." An entire bridge settled contently knowing they had found more of their people and friends, it'd be a long war as they all knew. Yet to find remnants of those they considered to be family were far more precious and as such the Cerberus refused to move further away from their brother ships despite jumping back to a place they'd call...home.

* * *

Standing anxiously in place with both hands behind my back I awaited the shuttle who had a payload of familiar faces. It'd been not even several hours since I had my turn on shift after Irene and Adrian who gotten some sleep to keep ourselves set. Everything went to hades due to a transmission originating from the Cerberus who declared they'd found several more surviving vessels! I couldn't believe it at first, or refused to think there were other military Orion-class out there yet two more were confirmed plus four civilian ships. I nearly had a heart attack realizing just adding these additions gave our fleet considerable firepower.

Designations were as followed once verification with fleet data and by personal memory we'd identified our discovered friends. The two Orion-class vessels were the Triton, a relic from the first cylon war and had escaped through sheer luck based on accounts. And a recent generation built vessel called the Icarus! _I have four vessels underneath the Tartarus, we got the Odessa whose yet to return and three additional frigates to tighten our defenses. By Zeus I could launch offensive counter-strikes if I pressed it!_

Standing on each flank were Irene and Adrian respectively who also were eager in their own ways to see our additions. I looked down trying to quell uneasiness knowing most would find my recent position a shock, or simply a fluke given circumstances. _An officer fleet candidate promoted to Rear Admiral in war-time, an untested and dangerous factor when dealing with enough lives to man one battle fleet. I don't know whether I should be judged, or hope for what comes the best of being trusted into this authority._

Dozens upon dozens of crewmen of various specializations had all filled the fairly large hanger to maximum capacity in tense anticipation. Many were looking for friends, family or loved ones in hope to see if anyone survived save for us. I kept my own hopes at bay due to a fact the person I'd been searching for wouldn't have commanded an Orion-class vessel. Absently reaching for the bronze locket I clutched briefly knowing I'd find out one day, but until then I had to present a welcoming front to those returning to our arms. We weren't alone at all, we weren't alone as more of our people and family came back to us again.

"Seems a little overkill to welcome more of our guys, sir." Adrian commented a bit factually as I shrugged partially in return, "Better overkill than saying we don't care." Gruffly sighing he pulled at his uniforms collar masking a hidden uneasiness since it did matter. I needed to set an example regardless we found one ship, or one survivor as every life counted towards something greater then singular souls on some desolate fleet. We were the last bastion of humanity capable of fighting back as far as I was concerned at this moment.

Irene spoke up sincerely happy to see many more of us returning, "Just think and use that brain of yours old man." I hid my growing smirk overhearing their conversation, "We got enough firepower on our side to really do some damage to those fraking bastards! Hate to see you get cold feet." An overly grouchy snarl met that teasing, "Sod off girl! Never said I wasn't opposed to seeing new ships getting set for some old fashion shoot outs, I just hate showing off when I'd never had too!" I managed to remain smiling slightly to avoid chuckling which proved I needed this sense of purpose more so than everything.

"You two need a room to go sort out your problems." I remarked finally making them both either glare, or scowl at my back. It shut them up because neither wanted to directly agree on something, or else hades had become reality! _Score a victory for the admiral again, I'm on a roll!_ Internally cheering I watched as alarms went off when an overly cleaned Valkyrie transport came screaming to a stop below our observation deck. Despite moving rapidly it stopped due to sudden pressurization meeting suitable standards for artificial gravity to clamp it in place and spreading oxygen to make a hanger deck breathable once I made my way past crowds of people.

Coming to stand outside sliding doors I moved past to stand directly center where a Valkyries pilot waved his hand in greeting. I nodded back at him as doors slide aside and the crowd behind my back went wild roaring their approval in seeing comrades returning again. Twp captains of the newly rejoined fleet came out with their executive officers, or had several trusted crew mates raising their own hands screaming joyfully back. I watched the Cerberus captain himself clasped an around another elder man who held a cigar partially lit. Every man, or woman alike had smiles so wide it gave an almost celebratory party feel.

Marcus Baros who I'd gotten to known before the events of nuclear holocaust gave me a crisp salute. I raised my own limb returning the gesture right back, "Pleased to see you're alive and well, old man." He laughed loudly grasping my hand in a strong grip forcing a smile to strain itself, "And you're walking around like nothing happened to you, kid! Glad to see you're made of stronger stuff, so let's kick off this party with who I dragged back." Waving forward two individuals I stared at them to a man similar to Marcus's age and an equally young girl who looked ready to fall over due to locking her knees rather rigidly.

"Admiral Servius, I'd like to introduce an old salty fraking bastard, Brutus Elias commander of the Icarus and one tough son of a bitch to kill." He raised his hand saluting myself as I complimented him kindly, "It's good to see you alive and unharmed, captain. The fleet welcomes back a member of its family." He grinned a bit finding the welcome rather flattering, "No guts no glory, sir! Glad to see you're all set for some fraking payback, so I'm game!"

Looking over towards to their right I paused mid thought realizing something _familiar_ about this younger girl who gulped audibly. _Oh my fraking Zeus, is she from my graduating class? I think so, I'd recognize her meek attitude anywhere!_ I smiled warmly trying to play off petty grudges since she'd been apart of groups taking pot shots at my birth as a commoner on Caprica. That all changed once I got top marks and I wasn't above seeking payback when I got them all to shove their higher standing right up their own asses.

I raised a hand to stop Marcus from introducing this girl who was a year longer than I was. Her eyes wavered briefly until I clasped her shoulder firmly and friendly, "Cassandra Leva." She went rigid until I embraced her like an old friend shocking many as I pulled back grinning, "At ease, captain. Old grudges and petty kid games ended the day those nuclear warheads fell, I'm happy to see a familiar face again and I'm beyond joyed to see more of our family return." Her blue eyes were wide in disbelief until they watered when she snapped a salute mainly out of pain for losing so many, I expected she didn't realize I'd be so welcoming to anyone.

"Permission to speak...admiral." She bit out tightly as I nodded once, "Granted." The girl who was just a year longer than I was embraced me crying slightly into my uniform. I understood why because she'd left me in favor of so many to be apart of a group. _Guilt in knowing you and I were friends, but you tossed me aside to stay in favor of so many and yet here we are. Old friendships rekindled anew, I think you were scared once you knew I was commanding Tartarus. At least old wounds can be mended and hope for a kinder future._

Both of us barely even reached forty as a number together yet I felt far more tired than ever. I embraced her as she whispered, "I'm sorry!" Over and over again until I told her a bit firmly, if not awkwardly with so many viewing this spectacle, "I forgive you. Do you hear me captain, I forgive you and what happened in the past stays in the past." I stepped back giving her a kind smile knowing we'd have to catch up eventually. Right now it was time a joy and celebration to bring back more of us together as one people.

Clearing my throat I proclaimed to everyone listening, "These are dangerous times as we've learned what we are capable and hope to achieve. Our family is fractured, divided and we cannot lose our strength do stand against our enemies!" I felt incredibly awkward giving some kind of inspiring speech yet I tried my best, "Today let us mark it as a glorious day! We've come back from the brink and we sure know like fraking Zeus that we will _not_ give in to despair!" I roared near the end as an entire hanger erupted in conjunction sending waves of confidence swirling from man to man, woman to woman and we all understood why.

Friends were reunited as some discovered and old relationships had a chance to endure despite suffering so much. I moved away from the crowds to return back to my vessels bridge as people clasped any shoulder strongly. I smiled hesitantly avoiding too much contact but a sense of fluttering butterflies refused to leave me. Why was I feeling so sick? Did I not crave attention, or would it be more accurate to think I never wanted this position to attain it? Too many questions, too much noise and I had little to ponder until I'd be alone again.

 _No matter what comes at us, I'll be there to confront head on! This is I vow on Zeus's throne, my blood and all that I have as a man._ I prayed while moving towards an elevator leading to my vessel's command deck. If I had to face down fleets of cylon, I'd do so and regardless if I felt unsure whether I could handle such tasks, I'd do it! Nothing else mattered anymore except to do what was expected and push myself further to do what was needed. Once Odessa returned to our ranks I'd decide whether it was time to fight back, or do what humans did best...to prepare for war.

 **End Chapter II**

 **Author's Note:** Yup I admit it, I failed to resist temptation and wanted to update again. **  
**

Once again, I couldn't resist updating this story to get it over a certain trait pertaining to word count. I've been feverishly (not lying) when writing these latest chapters, I'm currently on five and I will hold off this time around for one week, or two. Usually these kinds of highs are simply natural to run their course, I don't make false promises but if I want to write, I'll do it! Nonetheless let's focus as to what exactly is going down here, I mean you as readers have some considerable foresight to know...what's wrong, what's logical and what's going to be the focal point whenever this all comes to a crashing climax of revelations. I consider this an extremely bad habit to post more over what I can produce. **  
**

Julius's strongest points don't come from traditional talents, or skills acquired as we've seen in the series. Galactrica for all it's faults has considerable effort to showcase their leadership is simply iron clad, stern yet amendable whenever humane emotion erases their paranoia and have to accept their nature. Just look at Bill Adama, by Christ the actor who they selected for him is a match made in heaven. I can't find anything extremely off putting, or seemingly too outstanding save for the fact he's too _natural_ in orchestrating that fine line of command, father and man. For the first two, or so seasons I focused on studying a lot of these characters and they're seamless ability to mold into what's necessary for absolute trust in their fellow man.

I'm not saying I'm blinded by the shows straight forward plot, it's just very ingrained and blended with actors excelling passionately at their own talents to make this show seem like cloud nine. Plus the ingenious abstract sense of cylon paranoia is always there, if not colored with success or failure on them tackling the sheer scope of an enemy that looks _like_ you and can _act_ like you. I refer to the individual in this story, in case some or any of you forget...she's very good, if not outright a natural seamless transition of some subverting your expectations of lying, to so falsely decisive and gains your trust. Subtly isn't my strength yet I can only do so much to get a natural flow of what it'd be realizing you thought you knew what people were!

Question is how long until cracks start forming in carefully construct plans before it's no longer necessary to be careful? If the goal is to test, if the over arching intention is to make someone grow why do things inefficient for said results? I say welcome to what makes us truly human, if you're not understanding what I'm hinting or vaguely teasing some more attentive readers. Look literally in between the lines, I'll say you might catch what makes this story unique without destroying an established rule in which all of the show adhered too. Or maybe I'm just crazy enough to make this story, a bit more fun! You'll find out in time, so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll see you in a few works.


	4. Chapter III

**Battlestar Galactica**

 **Chains of Tartarus**

 **Chapter III**

Standing solidly in place I waited patiently for an entire room to settle in for the first of many meetings. An entire hall had been meticulously cleared of any objects, or hindrances for distractions. More so it wasn't allowed to be overhead as every word became strictly confidential to those inside it. I gave those orders personally signifying a group effort was crucial for maintaining balance, order and absolute loyalty to trust in each other whenever times got rough. I wanted to play it safe now, or risk losing whenever cylon incursions against our fleet became too dangerous to ignore any longer. I stood on a podium with only the Colonial Fleet's insignia indicating this meeting was of top military personnel.

Every captain of all Orion-class vessels were sitting at small tables provided by Tartarus's surplus of resources. _Better be a good host, or not give an impressive first introduction to get everyone's attention on board. It doesn't matter how good I perform in combat, I'll still be criticized badly and someone in future endeavors will refuse to obey. Play to your strengths Julius, I know what I'm lacking compared to them so this will be your weaknesses, if anything academy taught yourself to play both sides to reap the rewards!_

Glancing over to my immediate right were both Adrian and Irene looking somewhat comfortable due to their interactions with fellow executive officers. Every captain on these vessels brought their seconds as a token of trust, I needed them to know I took leadership incredibly serious and having opinions to orchestrate our next moves. Moves in our future which certainly aided in signaling for myself obviously lacking literal experience. Experience which some of these other fleet officers had decades on me, so I wasn't going to be an arrogant idiot and not think it'd help me otherwise! Ten thousand souls banked on us six to get the job done, to survive and eventually start conducting war against cylon forces inevitably.

I looked over to see a new addition as the Odessa had found _one_ more Orion-class vessel conducting guerrilla style attacks on cylon raider patrols. _So where does this leave me?_ I hardly knew our latest reclaimed member of fleet as it was a woman. She had about a decade underneath her belt and I felt a skeptical stare rooting me behind said podium. I wasn't making any friends with her it seemed. _Yet it brings my supporting escorts to five exactly, almost an entire battle group's worth of resources and now it's time to figure out what's our next goal._

All five captains ranging from old seasoned veterans to seasoned officers and down to several newly minted leaders who needed guidance. I found myself ironically in that last camp mainly out of being humbled, if not outright concerned to maintain morale. Coffee had been provided through Tartarus's own stores, or brought over from other ships to give a sense of hospitality to make this group discussion fairly kind in nature. I soon understood everyone's mood uplifted once sipping on home grown Caprican coffee beans! Now I wasn't an exception and quite frankly Zeus blessed us with considerable quality.

Clearing my throat I got an entire room's attention as they all stood at attention snapping salutes in formal ceremony. Giving a few tense seconds of pausing I firmly told them all, "At ease, captains!" They relaxed immediately finding time to get comfortable to remain in a loose circle around my standing position. I felt as though I were on trial yet it wasn't so tense given I received somewhat appreciative smiles of thanks. I broke an awkward ice with a rather humorous question,"Everyone have a good night's rest? No wet dreams, or some fraking thing like that?"

Several chuckled inside knowing I'd started this council to get ourselves very situated on the state of our fleet. I waited patiently before continuing, "I'd like to welcome everyone to what I call, 'Orion's Council', if you'd forgive my Zeus forsaken bluntness of said name." No one complained given it suited our purpose and intentions absolutely, "I want to let you all know this is a _closed_ meeting where your voices matter, all opinions are heard and I want to hear every thing on whether what we should focus on long term as a fleet."

The Odessa's captain rose her hand to which I gestured politely, "Admiral, if I may speak?" This woman was Venus Drakos whose eccentric expression stood out among all inside, "I'm not here to question our command structure. Yet I as in myself, is incredibly _grateful_ you're taking an unprecedented initiative to showcase your maturity in being aware of...concerns on your part, sir." I nodded in agreement admitting rather tiredly knowing I'd spent nights confirming her assessment, "No offense taken, captain Drakos."

One our most senior officers in Marcus Baros raised his glass of steaming coffee. His tone brokered no mistake of confidence in my actions so far, "Kid's got brass balls of fraking Zeus to say he don't know squat. Getting our crusty faces in here means he's thinking ahead, a good sign and I'm not saying this is terrible." Nods of approval made up most of in attendance as I smiled somewhat humbled giving out my quiet thanks. I definitely needed more practice in the long run, a skill to showcase I had the spine to face down experienced soldiers who knew war and combat.

Brutus Elias voiced an old friends agreement while inhaling on a half lit cigar nodding, "Beats bitching up a traditional chain! Like pissing some guy off underneath our old admirals, so if something's wrong, eh Baros?" Both men in near familiar fashion gruffly chucked sharing an inside joke as he agreed verbally, "Frak yeah! It doesn't hurt that the kid's got a victory notched, a good sign and one I hope the gods keep giving us all."

Patiently taking in their antics I looked over to see possibly the only other person younger than I was raising her hand slowly. Raising a hand calmly I spoke very lightly, "Captain Leva! Floor is yours to speak up!" The girl, or young woman barely eighteen slowly read off a concern that I'd been hoping one of them could bring up to get a ball rolling per say. Her executive officer kindly passed over sheets of paper pertaining to a dangerous fuel situation soon, "The Triton is lacking sufficient fuel deposits, sir. What is fleet's overall contingency in events of emergency rationing of fuel, if jumps have to be conducted?"

My voice hardly fluctuated considering I'd been up a few nights getting what I could from civilian vessel schematics. Gesturing for Irene I informed the Orion's council in its entirety, "These are the latest up to date counts of fuel, food and water based on current estimations. I'm well aware of crisis's involving deteriorating necessities to keep us alive, I can say immediately captain Leva!" She looked up hopefully as I smiled reassuringly, "Tartarus's reserves are far above surplus for us to do an immediate refuel at your discretion. I got my engineering teams on standby ready to transfer it on secure lines."

Various looks of astonishment, disbelief and perhaps dare I say pride arose when it became clear I'd had thought ahead. She meekly smiled knowing I'd overcome one obstacle for her effortlessly, "My thanks to you, Julius." Perhaps my confidence got too infectious as Drakos informed me slightly apologetic, "If it's not too much of a problem, sir? The Odessa needs some refueling as well, I didn't exactly have time to keep her full after we jumped earlier. Apologies in advance since we're all trying to get our fraking heads together, right?"

Scribbling down an adjustment which wasn't too straining in our current well documented supply I informed her rather honestly, "No harm done, captain." Leaning back I gave them the truth on it all, "Your own request hasn't made a dent in our reservoirs. But the point is made clear!" I told them all very intently, "If we can't _feed, hydrate_ or _fuel_ ourselves any operation is doomed to fail with us dying. So I'm proposing an act that I'm requesting you as captains weighing in on, I want no bullshit assessments and for you all to speak your minds. As of now I need real gods honest information to gauge our next choice efficiently."

All of them sat upright awaiting my order which I wanted to accomplish without question and without doubt. Irene pulled up a vanilla folder where scans of potential asteroids, planetoids and old colonial outposts used for refining tylium. Giving them time I thanked the blond officer who smiled smug at me, "As you can see from commander Mathias's dedicated work from behind desks, computers and other such things she's complied an extensive _list_ for a better lack of words." I complimented her rather heavily because credit due was credit deserved in spades, I'd been working tirelessly to prepare for plenty of scenarios logistically speaking.

Behind me Adrian coughed to mask a word suspiciously synonymous with book worms and I smiled finding it entertaining. Soon first of many questions arose from Brutus mentioning, "Half of these supply depots are either destroyed, or fried into dust. Don't expect easy pickings, or I'll guess cylons got eyes on those not too damaged as baited traps." He inhaled on a cigar puffing out smoke reading over all known routes to places which could help their behinds. Far too few existed once it became clear inevitably.

"If we were closer to Canceron I could get you all the nicest and quietest of all fueling stations this side of the universe has to offer." I heard Venus mention rather tiredly as I expected this task to have hurdles, "What a fraking headache!" Everything seemed to be going to plan based on their willingness to entertain objectives that were critical to our survival. These captains thought ahead like I did but I'd go even further to remain several above all. I had my own reasons to play this kind of game in order to keep many confident in themselves and keep doubts astray.

 _He who consolidates absolute power is doomed to treachery, but he who shares it is doomed to lose everything._ An overly morbid thought when it came to the twelve colonies during historical lessons implemented inside my cranium, I had to establish some sort of line for people to accept legitimacy and leadership to prove I had capability. Just sticking to regulations in emergency times wasn't going to convince, or showcase what strengths I had except making my rank more of an excuse and possibly exposing for someone else to take it up. _I have to do this to find you, I have to play a game of cat and mouse just like you'd say back home._

All Orion captains indulged themselves absorbing the sheer scope of what I was hinting at in terms of establishing logistical supply. I kept my gaze aloof waiting for someone to speak up about idea, or methods so I could dive right into it. _Two seasoned veterans who've seen the end of our first war against Cylons, they believe in me wholesale as trial by fire dictates to those in battle. They'll support me but for how long? And then there's those three captains, two seasoned officers who know what they're doing along with...an old classmate of mine._

Falling onto Cassandra Leva's expression who looked over what had been amounted to an extensive reconnaissance probe told me she was unsure. I remembered very clearly those small little 'gangs' that formed in Caprica's fleet academy, I'd been their target as a commoner of blood. Subtle acts of hazing, trickery and some questionable methods to bully me into submission failed. I'd gotten close to getting some of them into a fist fight, an age old human instinct of settling scores by blood and pain yet I had pulled through. Friends in higher places kept their petty grievances in check, a few instructors recognized potential and I'd been shielded mainly out of honest integrity. Fortunately I had enough integrity to set aside those school yard days for something far more important and incredibly worth dying for.

 _Venus Drakos, a person I've heard in rumor._ I moved onto seeing an elder woman whose clear style hair ended just below both ears. Not even thirty yet had almost a decade of experience of being adverse to naval combat, or at least confident to conduct it. She'd been extremely skilled to score our first kill on cylon vessels, so by default I respected that result without doubt. Her crystal blue eyes stood out among black hair which was dark as space's void itself, I'd never met anyone from Canceron specifically until today. _Least I could do is make good impressions by refilling the Odessa, I'm thanking the gods that we know Tartarus's tylium reservoirs aren't going to take a significant hit at least for another six months._

However all observations ceased when it came down to one pair of eyes staring unimpressed at everything around themselves. I met a pair of amethyst like eyes which couldn't have been natural yet they were clear cut. Framed by dark red hair pulled into a pony tail leisurely crossed over a shoulder I found ideally who the skeptic was among them. Several lose strains of hair fell just left of an eye which took in information either quickly, or disinterested as a whole. This person reminded me of someone who I'd grown accustomed to admire when I was younger, I'd been fearing such people yet I had to remind myself this was a person who'd usurp my position to say at least.

 _Captain Athena Angelos, a person I already feel does not particularly think I'm remotely competent as an admiral of fleet._ She had clear ancestral traits of an upper upbringing as per a sharp jawline of near flawless skin. I'd make no mistake to think she was a person not groomed to lead, I had next to nothing pertaining to what I knew of her history, or habits alone. Among all captains gathered I'd peg her along who was a second in command extremely bored, or far too used to proceedings where hospitality was a necessity rather than an exception. Basically my own worst enemy, fears and obstacle which found it's voice heard.

Her voice smoothly interjected through all chatter so perfectly I almost shuddered, "Admiral Servius." Raising a hand to have all voices lower themselves respectfully I inclined to respond, "Captain Angelos." Her expression hardly changed from a pleasant smile that sent tingling warnings up my spine as those eyes narrowed briefly, "Your intentions are sound, if I may say are done pragmatically. I'll state one cannot argue how true of keeping our fleet supplied is crucial for future _operations_. Could you perhaps enlighten us as to what nature they'll be conducted in? _"_

I framed my smile to such a degree I almost believed itself to be too natural. Her eyes crinkled finding an attempt of a novice mimicking politeness rather amusing. None of the other captains wished to intervene as yet due to them their interest piqued at our exchange. I expected as much initially so I wasn't too startling given I folded my arms nodding visibly. As much as providing information on keeping us afloat indicated pragmatic mindsets, I still needed to go beyond into practical and inevitably ambitious agendas to start winning a war against an overtly powerful adversary. The price of leadership meant I'd have to spend lives eventually.

"Until we've established sources of fuel, water and food to keep ourselves alive to conduct a war _soundly_ captain." Her eyebrows lifted slightly noting a challenge which turned out to be surprising at least, "Strictly speaking Battlestar Tartarus and her escorts will be on the defensive against cylon incursions without question. We're also seeking out survivors who are out there alone, defenseless and need us to get them to safety." I maintained an outline for what needed to be done for a time since I'd dare to say none of them questioned it. Least in trying to deny that retaining more firepower, resources and people who were out there looking for aid wasn't proactive.

Furthermore I drove a proverbial spear into any doubts on that matter alone, "War is not won in _one_ , or _two_ battles against an enemy that has had _forty_ years to prepare." Angelos nodded ever so subtly taking in a lack of arrogance to see humbleness, if not caution to avoid certain endeavors that risked our ability to wage said war. I told them all without even masking rage which all of us felt within our chests, "This is going to be a Zeus be damned long war. We paid our price once those nuclear warheads sent billions into ash for remaining _complacent_ of _old_ rules, old beliefs and I will _not_ see us destroyed over petty...ideals."

Athena Angelos decided to avoid provoking a potential verbal sparing fest until another time based on her next actions. She gave me a beautiful smile that covered nastier thoughts, "You have my support sir and I hope we all succeed in destroying our enemy, together." I tried not feeling uneasy since if she really wanted to spar doubts out, I'd probably lose in the long run yet this was a test. A test passable mainly out of what I had in store, I'd say for sure she wasn't someone to displease given our situation currently speaking. Too many problems, too many what-ifs and I found myself alone facing down dangers everywhere.

"Thank you for your sincere words, captain." I pleasantly returned back at her courteous rather genuinely much to a silent tension dissipating around us. Sweat had started going down my back when I got back to friendlier topics, "Odessa and Triton will refuel with Tartarus once this _monthly_ meeting is adjourned. In thirty standard days we'll meet back up together to discuss another choice I have to make to centralize potential concerns, problems or challenges from our civilian counterparts who _cannot_ be alienated from us as well. I'll need everyone's detailed input, honest opinion and recommendations of civilian captains to voice our people's concerns to us."

None of the others seemed to mind come back again in a month as expressions of agreement arose for various reasons. I'd extended an olive branch to which none refuted for its potential alone and among all I kept my gaze focused on one person. Athena Angelos stared right back smiling kindly, innocently and absolutely predatory in those eyes of a hunter as though the very gods gave her ample bounty to observe. My position was the prize! I was an obstacle, or so I believed to be always to someone who wanted to lead and I had to contend with it, if anything more I was the game which a hunter wanted to bag.

"Sir!" Brutus spoke up returning our general mood to more pragmatical requests, "Question!" I gave him the floor as he voiced out simply, "Are all ships authorized to go on reconnaissance runs, if we find friendly pings and possible leads on other survivors?" An interesting question to keep fleet's morale up while seeking out more resources to gather, "All of you have my go-ahead to do so. Tartarus has enough support assets and firepower to defend civilians vessels, but I'd prefer at least two of your vessels remain for assistance just in case. If you manage to isolate something send up to my command bridge and I'll give you a standard twelve hours before jumping to new predetermined coordinates as our rendezvous...in case of cylon interception."

Marcus downed his mug of Caprican coffee volunteering to go out again, "Cerberus is green to go, sir. Baros and I swapped star charts on our way here isolating hot spots, we'd be set to head off and get back on your orders." I wasn't going to start making enemies so soon as I agreed to their requests indicating I wasn't shy about people in getting away, "Both of you stay safe out there gentlemen. Remember in twelve hours we won't be here and you'll get back to us at our next stop alright, I want no exceptions!"

Both seasoned veterans stood up saluted while saying together giving off a close to our first Orion gathering, "Aye, sir!" They began their preparation as I looked over to see Angelos request a similar mission to keep her busy, "Sir!" I nodded to her saying the same thing to both men previously, "Twelve hours captain, be safe and...good hunting." Her expression hardly changed from its pleasant facade except an upper curving of a grin indicating I'd allow some liberal usage of force, "Aye, sir. I'll see you soon enough."

She did an about face walking away deliberately in such a fashion I turned away to deal with my immediate objective. Coming around the podium I nodded to Venus and Cassandra who I informed them, "Have Odessa and Triton link up onto our flanks! I'll send word to get our engineering crew set for tylium transfers. I recommend in the meantime have your crew come aboard and try to get some down time for a few hours, it'd do us all some good." Neither captain found my suggestion to be negative as they saluted together before moving out to their respective vessels. It left me alone with my own crew after a few minutes.

Once those doors closed with an audible hiss I fell backwards skidding downward despite exhaling loudly. I felt a headache looming and placed my head between both arms trying to ward it off, "Not too shabby." Adrian commented stepping off a small incline of steps leading up to the vacant podium where I'd been maintaining my ability to command. While muffled I was capable to retort tiredly, "Felt like I was standing in front of a Zeus damned firing squad. Frak me, I still can't believe you two suggested I do something like this fraking crap. I was boxed in no matter what questions, or doubts got thrown at me."

Irene slipped down beside my hunched over form firmly patting my padded shoulder, "Best get used to it when you have momentum and have done good, so far." Her touch lingered once I mustered enough will to slowly get up again bitterly smiling, "Doing good? Yeah, if I hadn't I'd have been removed and Zeus knows what would happen next at that point. I'm still trying to cope with playing politics to keep order among our ranks, I'm not enjoying it either!" I hissed nearly coming to lean against a podium's stable foundation trying to ease myself down.

Adrian took one decent swig from his canteen saying like how it is, "That's democratic government for you, kid. Everyone gets a say, no matter what and like it, or not it's what keeps illusions of power stable for military command." He only patted my right shoulder before walking away humming lightly leaving Irene and I alone. The doors closed ahead of us as I started to collect any lose paperwork to be utilized in another standard month. Being cursed with mathematics I already began a clock ticking down and how long I had until another power struggle again.

 _Seven hundred and thirty hours until I see all five of them again to have them judge every action I take. If I were actually an admiral promoted, evaluated and selected by the Admiralty Board I'd have nothing to worry about superficially._ Wistful thinking considering I'd technically disobeyed orders once those nuclear warheads launched and my rash actions in getting out proved to save a considerable amount of lives. No one knew the truth about those crucial seconds which meant I hadn't told Irene or Adrian yet I harbored that weight of guilt inside. What's done was done, I had to uphold command and do what was needed to survive.

"Julius?" Subtly biting my cheek I looked up tiredly seeing an elder woman look worried, "I know it's stressful but this is the right thing to do." Without any sort of legitimacy to civilian government officials not among the living, or military leadership we were left playing pick up. We had to start from scratch regardless how fragile order was away from chaos, "Once the people aboard our fleet see what you're trying to do, I know they will not _betray_ us or you. You won a battle to save them, you saved an entire Battlestar's crew from being nuclear dust when we were docked or do you think so little of your own ability to save others?"

Shifting through papers into neatly packed stacks I let my executive officer speak her mind. I wasn't going to deny so far we lucked out, I wasn't denying I hadn't gotten us out alive and well. I was denying a fact I'd be capable to continuously keep us going that way. All it took was one mistake, a single decision and we'd be closer to death because I had chosen wrong. There were things no book in an academy, or essay could have prepared any person for seeing everything first hand. I felt every piece of weight crashing onto me every second.

"We'll find out if me saving others is a natural talent, or a unique skill." I grimly uttered before folding all stacks of papers into one folder neatly. Irene visibly allowed her shoulders to slouch as she followed me towards a doorway. As I activated its mechanism manually she whispered loud enough for me to wince, "No! You mean more to the crew, to the fleet and to me far more than you'd ever believe in just yourself, Julius."

The ever loud sliding door revealed an corridor with armed marines posted vigilantly. I refused to answer, or acknowledge what she said in favor to focus on work to be done. I didn't want to get an ego for thinking I could do something so stressful, selfless and good in a place where war denied everything in favor of victory. As we departed I looked back to see the podium with our colonial flag underneath a light which died out. My hand clasped around a cool bronze cast locket before those doors slammed shut and walked off prepared to get things done.

* * *

Leaning against the raptors interior with a hand propping itself for Athena Angelos to lean against offered comfort. Watching distant stars flickering while on her way back to the Olympus proved to be a soothing experience. Noting internal fleet traffic of civilian freighters moving closer together, a rapid local series of pods docking together and transports linking up indicated an attempt of normalcy among civilian populations. It was an admirable feat for one responsible to keep their people strong and confident to at least be appeased of anxiety. As good as one could hope, or reach without stepping on any toes per say.

"Still an upstart whose in over his head." She finally relented smiling widely finding their situation also a joke of the gods testing their ability to survive. Being discovered by their sister ship Odessa a week, or so ago proved to ignite hope they weren't alone. Communications were established zealously and both crew came together embracing each other, a joyful experience which left hope blossoming in their hearts. Venus Drakos had been an extremely welcoming sight to behold despite their rivalry years back among active fleet service.

Yet astonishingly her disbelief couldn't end until finding out the true extent of their finding. An honest to Zeus battlestar had survived the cylon bombardment, a miracle in itself and she'd been rapidly trying to pin a name as to who pulled that fraking stunt off. Venus had dropped the name in her usual excitable mannerisms which wasn't unwelcome to put her in a familiar setting again. Once information connected itself into exactly what happened, Athena ceased to drop her calm evaluation to stare in sheer shock alone. Venus had promised once it all hit her afterward, or rather forced her to swear by her mother's soul to never tell anyone to see her normally composed attitude break down into violent disbelief ever.

"Julius Servius." Testing her _admiral's_ name proved a little surreal considering his innate personality, "An upstart's personal invested beneficiary has command of Battlestar Tartarus and is leading us in a war against the innumerable cylons." She waited several moments taking all of this surreal ludicrous reality to finally start laughing loudly, it never stopped her to let it all out and had covered her entire face. Laughing earnestly for how long to realize an insanity of their fate resided in the hands of a love struck school boy, "Gods be damned! You must hate our people so much if you've damned us this hard against an enemy who hate our existence."

None of her crewmen paid attention to their captain due to them knowing better. Athena crossed both legs trying to finally do away with entertainment. It wasn't entertainment since every action that _boy_ who presented an adequate front to them all held authority. His unique circumstances were simply that as unique, an impossibility of survival and by regulations ingrained into them all was legitimized as an Admiral of Fleet. Remembering past events had made her dismiss his name due to being hand led into their command structure by another upstart. One who wielded considerable backing to make herself think twice to say.

 _Orion's council is a nice way to dress up and say we're your evaluation board though._ Her invariance refused to say it was exactly a genuine extension of him asking for their help. Such foresight wasn't exactly a fool's gamble, or so she believed without digging deeper. Lightly tracing her lips to wonder in thoughts an answer came clearer than a star not even far from their safety. An intriguing opportunity presented itself in the longest of games, if one held intellect to play it to their strength it'd be beneficial to afford patience.

"You maybe in over your head but you're success measures itself to say otherwise." She mused tapping a polished boot against metal comfortably going over what facts presented, "Pragmatic is ideal for maintaining survival. Your organizational structuring is far too meticulous to be nothing less than natural talent, if so you'll keep us well supplied." Presently it was far too early to plan out certain contingencies just in case, or they'll fall apart at the seams when encountering crisis's which would inevitably develop. Athena shut both eyes in favor to concentrate on accomplishing two objectives with one opportunity.

 _Good hunting?_ She humored the young boy's genuine attempt to keep order in a time where chaos was but a stone's throw away. _Twelve hours is more than enough time for us to search for others, but if nothing arises thinning cylon patrols is just as rewarding! I'll speak to you on another day Julius Servius, so hunt good I shall in your authority, sir._ Humming lowly of an old folk song did the woman watch as her vessel came into sight. Significant in it's size alone as without question the most powerful of Orion-class's currently settled inside their fleet, Athena wielded it as an iron clad fact she'd exploit every time.

Alarms alerted occupants as their transport flew right into a hanger bay just large enough for two, or three similar craft. Standing up stretching lightly the woman set back onto a flight deck with teams rushing forward to look or any problems, or potential structural failures. Folding both hands behind her back she moved without interruption to a lift where it'd bring her the Olympus's command deck. It was time they prepared for their hunt, or rescue if gods favored them. Results mattered in such fragile states were every boon to their morale shifted them closer to retaliation against all cylon facilities within their range.

"Attention!" The entire bridge sat upright immediately once a lift reached its destination and she stepped off waving them off, "As you all were!" Athena came to settle over an overlay of the fleet's newly minted formation, area and lists of confirmed friendly vessels. Her eyes traced over to see two smaller yellow blips linked to a larger one, "Mam! I'm getting a hail from the Cerberus requesting you pick up and answer immediately."

Rolling her eyes knowing those old fossils would try to stick a pole up her ass wasn't going to be unexpected. Marcus Baros and Brutus Elias held more than forty years of collective experience to mentor any mandible individual who'd value such things. All of that amount happened to resemble a certain Julius Servius. Picking up her receiver she keyed it to humorously state, "No drink and dinner before calling a hot date, Baros? Should I feel flattered you want to hear my voice so quickly after today?"

That deep throat chortling on the other end couldn't mask his annoyance, "Still a smug bitch as always Angelos?" The woman took that compliment in stride retorting kindly, "And you being a fat sack of shit isn't too surprising. You and Elias need to get a room, I'm sure you'll find your way...eventually." The roar of laughter was welcomed after months of being apart and being forced to fight together had perks to use, "Zeus your mouth is still dangerous as always. I pity the poor bastard who catches your eye because he's a dead man walking."

Their bantering wasn't exactly too casual yet she made a point to inquire simply, "Are you sending over those coordinates to my bridge yet?" A reply came quickly from one of few who weren't afraid of her earning her ire, "Keep those tight pants and that ass of yours on straight, alright? Forwarding you them now." Clicking off a receiver to look over to her ensign who gave a thumbs up while proceeding to plug in numbers for their hunting spots. Everything checked out which made their mission far more simpler to micromanage.

Subtle motions indicated an increase of engines thrusting their vessel forward to be cleared for jumping into light travel. Keying her fellow captain ever so kindly, "Thank you, Baros. I'll be sure to return the favor whenever its prudent." She was about to hang up to focus on their objectives before he gruffly warned, "Lass! I'm going to say this once and only...once." Her eyes hardened knowing even in his old age a man of that experience knew how to fight and win.

"Back off from the kid." Both of them knew who he'd referred too, "You pull anymore funny shit and you're answering to me, understood?" Staring ahead vacantly taking in various consequences for defending and siding with their minted admiral cemented sides. Two of them were against her by default which left only three who'd she cultivate a friendly conversation with in their future. Yet it wasn't time to put down some old fossils save for acknowledging a game had been set for them with a prize leading them onward.

Angelo's smirk grew prominent when she replied absolutely sweetly, "Stay safe out there old man. I'd hate to see you die of stress prematurely, Olympus out." Locking the receiver in place she ordered her ensigns sternly, "All hands brace for jump! Switch to stealth emissions, eyes up and look out for enemy signatures! Make no mistake my friends as per our admiral's orders it's safe to say...we're going on a hunt!"

Standing firm overlooking her small yet elite training command staff Athena Angelos found herself grinning hungrily. Being forced to run for weeks, to hide and cower away from cylon patrols while fending off impending starvation had been averted. She now had ample opportunity to extract twelve hours worth of wrath upon any fraking cylon raiders, or lone ships which had been granted by an extremely naive upstart. An upstart who shouldn't have survived yet alone commanded her to do what was needed. But reality rarely ever played out to what human desire so as they jumped she'd vow to make every moment count!

* * *

I watched all three blinking signatures belonging to the Cerberus, Icarus and Olympus all veer off into jumps on screen. Technically I'd been relieved from duty by Irene who managed all reports, events or calls on the tylium fuel transfers. Yet I still stood there just simply taking in everything doing what I could to learn, or notice anything oddly without trying to become paranoid. So far nothing stood out save for an increase of civilian transmissions which I ordered to lock down immediately. Gods damn me since I didn't need someone well beyond our capabilities picking up to listen in on gossip from a distance.

"You should go get some chow, Julius." My blond commander stated knowingly trying to mark down estimated times of fueling compartments filled on either ship. I felt urges to fill said stomach with that mentioned chow as I capitulated to hunger, "Let me know if anything comes up, Irene. Have fun!" I exclaimed dryly to head back past ensigns who'd been on shift not even a few minutes, I'd been apart of the swap for others. This systematic rotation had its bumps yet realistically having numerous backups in case of injury was too ample to pass up.

Moving down a small flight of stairs towards an ever sparsely populated lift I encountered someone rather suddenly. Just as I was about to set foot inside almost bumping into a familiar face which stood out and I blinked seeing Cassandra Leva of all people, "Oh, I apologize captain!" Standing aside she immediately interjected by moving back, "It's okay, sir! Uh, I actually wanted to talk if it's not a problem?" I stared at her for a moment before shrugging since I was off-duty ready to get some sleep, food or drink.

"My command crew just swapped shifts, so I'm free." Stepping inside I closed the doorway setting it to where chow hall was located, "How you holding up?" I questioned earnestly curious as she brushed some loose hair back replying tiredly, "Barely." Unintentionally a smaller frame stood out a lot more than usual considering my shoulders came up to her face alone. Feeling slightly pitiful I asked just as quietly, "You can tell me what's eating you, right? I'm not going to hold it against you, or whatever it is."

The captain of a vessel hitched up to my own smiled tentatively in response as we waited for our floor to arrive. Her expression tightened up considerably, "Julius I just waned to say thank you...thank you for helping me out." I took that in stride yet I warily grinned, "You think I'm going to screw you over because of some academy grudges, Cass?" I used her nickname to break the ice to know I wasn't going that route because of far more serious issues. There wasn't any time for petty disagreements, doubts or agendas on my end to mess with.

"Can you blame me?" She retorted exhausted from pulling stress inducing hours, "I still can't believe I'm commanding the Triton, it's...all too fast." Now I could empathize with someone as I thanked Zeus for some possible kinship in this madness. Rubbing my check I truthfully stated without shame making her smile briefly, "Frak me! Welcome to the club Leva, I'll have to break out some glasses and mark it down." It felt like being back in the academy on Caprica again when we walked hallways filled with people to lunch, I'd joke awkwardly and suck at it, we'd move on with the day doing what we did best to study.

"Trust me when I say I _know_ what you're dealing with." I gestured ahead of us to a descending doorway flatly stating, "Ten thousand souls are relying on me, captain." Cassandra frowned knowing I wasn't kidding around because I explained dryly, "Every day, every hour and every gods damned second I'm responsible for all of them who look up to me...to do right. I fraking hate knowing if I frak anything up, I get the good, the bad and the ugly truth of everything." Shaking my head I didn't hide how much it was driving me up a wall and beyond, I stressed myself out hourly coming up with everything to ease ourselves forward.

My old school friend murmured a bit terribly, "Talk about things getting heavy." I nodded in absolute agreement leaning against the lift's interior wall, "Frak yeah, right?" It felt good just shooting the breeze with someone not addressing me as either sir, or admiral. Leva didn't even notice she'd lightened up as I pointed out, "Feel better knowing you're not the only one with people riding your ass? At least you can bitch at me, if something _ever_ goes wrong." She laughed quickly trying to stop herself because I was smiling rather peculiarly.

The doors opened with a slight pulse of air as I gestured for her to move first. We stepped out into an almost half packed chow hall of various shifts from other sections of Tartarus getting their fill. Cassandra and I slipped right into line making several crewmen try to offer their spots yet I waved them off, "We're alright gentlemen. No rush, okay?" Soon we were well in line getting the best of Colonial Fleet cuisine prepared in greasy, oily and rust stained pots which gave it an extra sweet taste of Caprica.

While in line I had several crew members approach me thanking me profusely about saving their asses back when Tartarus was docked. Apparently they weren't apart of our original roster yet had fit right in crewing the vessel. I remembered painstakingly setting aside excess crewmen to create rotating shifts on engineering decks, to alleviate stressful manning of ballistic batteries and mechanical repairs pertaining to my residential chief of maintenance. Several hundred choices later I was pleased with getting an extra boon to having more people as I slept well that night. But to see them all taking time to thank me of all people?

Awkward assurances aside as I told them we had our jobs and kicked cylon ass we'd be fine. I still felt extremely self aware in full uniform having an admiral's rank reflecting underneath bright lights. Cassandra found my growing irritation amusing as she cheekily joked, "Aren't you mister popular now? You used to want attention and now you're hating it?" I glared partially by muttering a childish reply back, "Shut up! It's an order."

Grabbing hot chow certainly improved my mood as we made our way towards a corner of the hall. It wasn't as populated to grab an empty table. Sitting relative peace I dung in eagerly fulfilling one of man's three primary needs, "Tough grub." I remarked chewing to the smaller woman who agreed somewhat, "Tastes like grease...as always." I started to wonder how strange a day could go where not even hours ago I was dreading facing down people who'd be capable to usurp an admiralty, to go to chow hall with a said person and feel as though nothing was wrong? The gods had strange ways to send blessings apparently.

"Hey uh, Julius?" Glancing over to see Leva staring simply she asked, "There's something that's been bothering me ever since the cylon's nuked us." Setting down my drink I swallowed to clearly reply confused, "Yeah, and?" She brushed her hair back which was a subtle sign of concern that I picked up on relatively quick, "How did you exactly...know when those warheads were coming at us at that dock yard above Caprica? Only reason why I'm asking is because I was close to where we'd been off-loading until I heard your voice over the P.A system."

That I never expected of her to ask me as I sat there quietly fiddling with a fork. What was there to say really? _I guess I can say, 'Oh I had a hunch or gut feeling ever since cylon raiders were just outside fleet's radar points? They were maneuvering whenever we pinged them as if trying to test our response times?', frak me yeah that's a good idea!_ As much as I wanted to say something I only shrugged telling the white lie to cover some guilt, "I got extremely lucky and was just on Tartarus's bridge to hear someone call it out to me, Cass."

Clicking my tongue I further explained to at least give some insight on said moment, "I didn't believe it at first until diagnostics confirmed them as cylon technology." Setting my utensil down I sardonically scoffed in disgusted anger, "So much for peaceful intentions! Once we knew what it was I instigated emergency protocols, sounded an alarm and you heard me screaming on open lines to get the frak on-board before nukes sent us to hades, captain." One first clenched when I lowered my head against the other hand telling her, "And I still remember people scrambling for a loading tube until we forcefully tore ourselves free to jump out."

I never expected Leva to boldly cover my larger limb with her smaller hand! Looking up tiredly she had a nervous look, "I...I understand, Julius." She clarified quickly to hide her own shock despite clasping my fist, "I just wanted to know...I had no time either, frak I just reacted and what was left of us on the Triton jumped the frak away." Seemed like both of us harbored some guilt in being alive as I pulled my hand back to nod, "Yeah, sucks right? We live, we're guilty and we feel like absolute fraking shit every other day."

Neither of us resisted to chuckle together since it uplifted our mutual grievances to dead comrades who were dust. So we sat there eating contently for once doing what we could to make small talk. I learned Cass actually enjoyed chess, or some kind of game that involved strategy to which I'd have been inclined to play a match. Overall we spent an hour talking, discussing or comparing problems she faced while I did my best ease her organizational skills into decent points. Turns out I'd have more work later tonight to go through the Triton's logistical woes. But at least an old friend returned to make life just a bit more happier.

 **End Chapter III**

 **Author's Note:** Unlike in the show we've never experienced, or viewed when leadership is tested in order to retain it's legitimacy. There wasn't any other figure we as an audience, or those living among the Colonial Fleet to never doubt Bill Adama considering his ship was the only military protection and power to keep the remaining human populace alive. So in essence I'm definitely going into unknown territory based on keeping a sense of power is up for grabs, in a worse case scenario as you see several bloc's forming on a military council of sorts. It just goes to show there's no easy way out, its one way or another when it comes down to someone viewing our main character as someone incredibly raw when war comes calling. This chapter was just establishing what's going to happen, who to think is friend or foe and more so it is about the struggle ahead.

Julius Servius's strengths are not so clear cut as apposed to those who've been commanding for decades, I stress that comparison because in this setting the fleet is outmatched by military forces. With half a dozen ships, I'd wager anyone seeking to get that kind of fire power underneath them would decide whether conducting offensive strikes over defensive operations would view...opportunity. Power is power even among an end of society, democracy is no different and ironically enough it gives you how fragile its existence can be once times get tough. Again not a fan of it, so it'll come down to what people fear and respect as to be called action. When something has to be done, it gets done and there's no time for exceptions, or luxuries of thinking what-if's. Eventually it'll come to that point but not now, it won't happen for a bit.

The greatest aspect that this fleet has for it to survive? The sheer firepower being well supplied, maintained and competently lead together is Battlestar Tartarus as its pillar. Whenever this story cross into the main show's plot, a point which I'll avoid spoiling when and where, I think you'll see a vastly different outcome when there's issues of authority and legitimacy in place. Will those who are unable to bend their pride refuse to accept when power is needed, or will those with power bend their knee to those unable to accept authority? My point is...you'll find out, eventually!

Hope everyone liked reading this chapter, I'm very out of my comfort zone and soon you'll see trials being inflicted upon these characters. Nonetheless I hope everyone has had a good day, stay safe and I'll post hopefully in another few weeks.


	5. Chapter IV

**Battlestar Galactica**

 **Chains of Tartarus**

 **Chapter IV**

"Overloaded circuit panel is deemed probable cause in death of thirty six civilians on board cruise liner Elysium. Autopsy concludes death by suffocation due to being vented in open space, all subjects expired within seconds of open exposure. " I read aloud behind my desk as Irene stood firmly awaiting what I thought about a string of accidents inside our fleet. I felt disgust knowing this brought out death total to almost one hundred people, a hundred men, women and children were floating in space as frozen corpses. These accidents were becoming far too frequent for me to ignore, it all logically pointed to something that kick started paranoia to firmly grip my mind.

 _Too clean, too coincidental and far too precise!_ The other Orion captains had to be informed because I'd need their help to root out what amounted to one logical conclusion. _Cylons!_ I had nothing else left for excuses considering most of these accidents over the course of two weeks! At first these were simply accidents reported by civilian fleet captains who I'd aided extensively in repairing, reassuring and coordinating potential repeats of said incidents. All efforts were failing miserably to such a degree I was stuck completely.

Shifting through several reports which stood immediately I placed all three sheets of paper which mirror each other spotlessly. The only difference between these overloaded circuits boards were number of deaths and wounded. Whatever planned these atrocities had started to ante up the body counts very efficiently, I almost wanted to vomit at how callous these killings were getting and not even children were spared. But how did someone catch a killer who no one saw their face to get clues? I was practically hunting for a fraking ghost!

"There's got to be something I'm missing! There's got to be a fraking piece of this puzzle I'm not seeing, I know it!" I finally admitted in sheer frustration while going over these reports constantly trying to find a missing piece, "Accidents my ass! This is sabotage meant to sow chaos among civilian ships." Looking up to see Irene moving to sit down I questioned her seeking an answer to my theory, "Or am I going crazy?"

My commander shifted uncomfortably looking away until saying lightly, "No, you're sane, Julius." I leaned back theorizing something out of a fraked up nightmare which Irene had a harder time to stomach since I spoke it. It wasn't pretty to say the least, "Multiple attacks on large civilian gatherings ranging from weddings to birthday parties, a festival and other such events where even any kind of happy event is death. Now these electrical accidents involving liners were people gather on decks to view the whole fleet? Too effective to remain accidental in nature, I think we're dealing with infiltration of some kind!"

If these escalations continued I'd be damned to say our military vessels were next on a hit list. The Tartarus couldn't afford in loosing supplies, or else we'd run into shortages for compensating civilian loses especially, if our water tanks got tampered with as well. So many in so little time lead me to believe it'd been all planned in advance several weeks ago. Weeks back then when I was so focused on maintaining order, to maintain morale and fixing up whatever was possible had just gave an opportunity for someone getting in to do their dirty work. Plus I'd learned keeping track of civilians between ships wasn't exactly an art I'd be able to master, or learn quickly.

"Not a single witness? To any of these fraking incidents?" I prompted in disbelief making Irene nod sadly, "Not one, sir." She wasn't lying because I saw eyes watering due to how cold and merciless these killings had gotten lately. It was causing paranoid to run rampant among our fleet. I had an incident of two civilian crew members shooting up a makeshift store front because some maintenance member had been adjusting pipes for heating. People were beginning to lose their fraking minds as I'd spent three days combing through that particular incident.

"If these attacks increase in both speed and potency we'll be bleeding months in advance for water, fuel and food at this rate." I did plenty of mathematical knowledge to know if these numbers added up over another month, or two we'd be dead due to a shock shortage. _Water is our highest priority because it takes so much time to mine, heat for bathing usage and transporting said loads into our own storage units. I've got almost fifty people easing our reservoirs around the clock! Gods damn me I don't think they'll be able to handle these demands as time keeps ticking._

Patience which had been my greatest strength became an achilles heel. Especially in hoping to have others spot this perpetrator had bitten me in my ass whole sale. Any more set backs especially during _surprise_ raids of cylons who'd been pursuing us rapidly didn't add to my stress levels. Ever since all Orion-class vessels returned from their search and rescue operations, I'd been noticing huge aggressive incursions which had pushed us further. Calculating their tenacity, frequency and volume I came to another conclusion these _attacks_ were correlated with whatever was happening inside those civilian ships.

Either I remained passive hoping someone got a look at our saboteur, or I took drastic action to nip this now. _Actions speak louder than words, Julius! I'm not going to hear about another mass funeral for children and their parents, not again!_ Vowing lividly I looked harshly into Irene's green eyes which widened due to a rare rage growing visibly, "Do you have all Orion captain dossiers memorized and absolutely accurate, commander?" To hell with ruthless calculus of war's causalities as I wasn't about to lose more prematurely before any battle.

"Admiral, I..." I cut off any excuse in favor to simply push the mounting causalities marked down in numerical efficiently, "Tell me now, Irene or gods damn me I'll read through them myself." Her face seemingly tried to find something yet all I held was fury that had been pent up for weeks whenever I saw half recognizable bodies. Comparing these loses to ones in combat, I'd take killed in action over these disgusting acts of hades any day of the week. I'd put this off long enough to finally see if I had guts to put my principles aside.

Nothing changed except for open worry on my commander's face as I made the choice for her. Not even hiding how cold I sounded, "You're dismissed commander Matthias. I'll send word for the person I'm seeking soon enough, go report for your shift." Viciously sweeping reports over I yanked underneath my right leg to a filling cabinet where physical records were stored. I'd been wise enough to keep data on our computer drives and paper, if one or another failed to yield their purposes to keep us alive.

Apparently my order hadn't been heard clearly enough as I snarled openly, "Get to the fraking command bridge and do your job, now!" Irene abruptly stood up composing herself yet failing to hide an open view of someone pained by a friend. I ignored it in favor to start digging through all my Orion captains since priority matter for many lives over hurt feelings. _She doesn't get it, if we don't stop this then I'm never going to rest until I get the son of a bitch personally. I'll fraking kill whoever it is myself, or Zeus damn me._

Skimming through known past experiences regarding individuals, fields if expertise and memorable citations of unique talents I was devouring all pieces. Nothing stood out entirely given I needed an adviser, or rather a partner to physically work with all resources to bring down this monster which sowed death to our people. I couldn't bare to see another baby's still corpse in front of my eyes, a still picture or recorded video and heard on local news radio casts which had been cropping up for weeks now as well. Gnashing my teeth harshly I rasped out, "It's fraking personal now! I'll do whatever I have to do to safe guard my...family."

Half an hour later I went through four Orion dossiers collected and gathered until one finally stood out to my needs. I paused instantly before rolling both eyes to groan, "Oh frak me! Why _her_ of all people?" I saw the picture of a coolly smiling Athena Angelos stand out as I resisted to curse gods for their ironic sense of justice. Perhaps Zeus wanted to test me for my patience, to enact swift and terrible justice or perhaps he just hated me. Hated me for losing innocent sons and daughters of families who didn't need to die senselessly.

Going over what was known caused a cruelly impressed smirk to appear, "Gods damned I'm fraked in my head for doing this madness." Setting aside other dossiers into their rightful places I cleaned up an entire desk to fully be set to do this insanity. Reaching over I set my personal communications line to the command bridge which only had to in use due to sensitive situations, "If this isn't a good time then nothing is." I muttered hearing only static momentarily before a click belonging to an ensign on duty reported in formally, "Specialist Salazar here, sir!"

Nodding out of habit I replied calmly and respectfully, "Send word through priority one line establishing to the Olympus and get their captain, Angelos in front of my private quarters, discretely." The young man took time to write down these orders on paper as I mentioned, "Once you relay it! Tear up that paper and pretend it never happened, understood?" I considered this my commander's price for refusing to assist me, or punishment without officially saying otherwise. My anger couldn't be contained any gods damned longer.

"Aye, sir." He acknowledged my orders equally quiet as I gave off a warm tone, "Think of this as precaution and a test as well. Servius, out." I ended our call to lean back to fully immerse myself as to what kind of beast I'd tempted. Just reading some alleged expertise in these kinds of fields made me wonder something, if Athena held half of these so called _talents_ then why be a ship's captain? It bugged me knowing I had capable enemies, or friends a little too close for comfort.

 _Frak me, I'm going to regret doing this!_ I prayed to the gods who take pity, or were eager to conduct what I'd call a hunt. It wasn't just me investigating considering I had dozens of people analyzing these same incidents, I'd call it so because it was personal. I took it as a personal blow to my inability to enact retribution for family members who were defenseless against such of our enemy. I rationalized getting expertise from an accomplished hunter only increased my odds of success, if only to be in said persons debt for lending it.

Playing devil's advocate wasn't exactly my most comforting attempt in keeping a sense of power and order in place either. _She's still my biggest problem on Orion's Council, I think these past few weeks have provided a lot of time for talks. Only reason why I don't keep tabs is because if someone says something, I'm left with suspicion._ I wasn't going to attempt to alienate any of my Orion captains because I couldn't afford too. Critics, or doubters had their merits to prove I wasn't trying to intentionally cause chaos.

Unintentionally I dropped my hand to close around a bronze locket where I found strength to go through with it. _You'd probably call me an absolute idiot for tangling with dangerous people, or you'd make them bend a knee long before asking for help. Guess we've both got our strengths and weakness when we're not together, right?_ I laughed softly finding that particular image amusing since I was often kinder to most people. I'd been getting close to acting extremely borderline to impatience whenever results were slower to appear.

Flipping the locket open I saw those two faces smiling at my own grim expression, "You're alive! I'm not giving up on you, or me either." Snapping it closed I returned to reading over Angelos's profile which had been meticulously filled in by her hand, or Irene's own assumptions. Either way it proved far too detailed to ignore as time began to flow earnestly, I sat there in silence only to hear an occasional muted hum of Tartarus's massive bulk turning. All six vessels were constantly adjusted to be evened out among all civilian vessel's for security's sake.

Athena Angelos's dossier took considerable time on my part to digest as every detail slowly began aligning to what I needed done. I had a set outline of plans which required few people to potentially expose it. Yet there was that nagging need of doubt to get someone more _familiar_ to critique it, to challenge it and ideally perfect it for efficiency's sake alone. I had no intention of prolonging a man-hunt when potentially speaking it'd be over within days, or failing to adhere to these methods risk months of future loses. Simply unacceptable for our logistical consumption to keep up, if I failed my family failed and we'd all die.

Sighing loudly I shifted through all matching reports so my soon to be consultant noticed what I'd seen. There was always a chance she'd deny me help, or simply believe our civilian populace could root out their so called monster. Yet I knew otherwise because I had something of value to entice her, if necessary to commit myself to someone's advice. _Playing politics is fraking disgusting, I only do it because its practical in securing the fleet, ironically enough. Offer myself up, or let children die on your inability to protect them as an 'admiral' of fleet._ All in all I threw my dice onto a table and what was left for them to roll decently for a win.

Taking a look upon on my own private quarters I found solace in its architecture. Walls were lined with books from various donations of a man who wanted younger generations to read them. I bought some while on Caprica and among those few I'd owned, a few weren't legally attainable. My eyes trailed to one shelf just over an arm's length away. There were several books deemed too dangerous for common people to acknowledge as idealists. I read them over and over again during my tenure on Caprica's school system until fleet academy.

They gave me faith to do what was needed regardless of personal opinion, or satisfaction when needs of many weighed on yourself. One book kept sticking out as passages within its texts got clearer and clearer. _I guess I know why government banned books of extremists, they only make sense when everything is wrong and no one is around to pretend peace is easy. Change is fought because power is allowed for those who refuse to part with it. Never give ground to injustice even if you're life is forfeit as truth will set you free._

Beneath my very feet an entire rug floor dedicated to Caprica reminded me every day home wasn't far away. What little remained earned enough to be meaningful, "So say we all." I whispered to notice how clean everything had been lately again. Every single square foot of quarter I'd used was clearly maintained and simple to follow, if anyone tried to take anything out I'd know. One of many perks in being tidy, organized and observant of smaller details in life's endless tortures. It seemingly never ended until a brief lull called happiness made it bearable.

Footsteps caused my gaze to sharply return towards a doorway where someone knocked firmly. Swallowing all anxiety, nerves and doubts I called out, "Enter." And long behold the person who had my adrenaline inside veins surging appeared in full. Athena Angelos's walked calmly briefly taking in her surroundings as she stopped right before my desk. She wore our standard uniform for officers as she respectfully inquired, "Priority one, sir?"

I stood up offering my hand gingerly which she took after a moment being slightly put off. My voice alone made our meeting start differently, "Thank you for coming to see me, Angelos." I didn't use formal rank given this private conversation required clarity, "I apologize if its abrupt but I'm in need of your assistance, if you're willing." If she'd been put off I got a clear view of her eyebrows raising them all too naturally. Apart of myself considered doing similar acts yet I kept a kinder smile in place for civility alone.

All too quickly she schooled herself appropriately to warily ask guardedly, "Admiral?" Gesturing for her to sit with me I explained in earnest, "Disregard our ranks for this talk, please. I'm asking you how much you're aware of what's happening with our civilian populace?" Athena's eyes flickered to see an extensive amount of information on paperwork neatly folded into two piles. One had names of an Orion-class captain and another pertaining to fatalities. As expected she pieced together what I intended to say.

Without prompting her hand reached out to begin cycling through all gathered reports. I gave her a minute of peace until questioning her simply, "What do you know for sure?" The woman's amethyst like eyes hardly changed despite talking about our fleet's future, "Nothing too explicit save for rumor and gossip. Generally I leave civilians alone to their own...problems, or disputes since you're aware it's a nasty sign of martial law if we _intervene_ at all." Fair points to be made if those captains on said vessel hadn't sent messages for assistance, I now knew she wasn't entirely aware and this made revealing that permission unique.

"Unless a petition of said vessels are willing to oblige us to step in." I saw a faint smirk lift itself as I got someone impressed, "Now that's just fascinating!" Further explaining I spoke honestly since it wasn't exactly incriminating to keep tabs on people who responded to calls, "The civilians in these affected areas are getting paranoid, anxious and very trigger happy. I'm no longer doing an off hands approach for them to solve it, I can't risk it! Plus you're not an idiot, or ignorant to say you _haven't_ noticed an increase in death tolls rising...Athena."

If this woman wasn't moved by willingly saying our first names she hadn't shown it visibly. We locked gazes by sheer chance, "When?" That singular word meaning so much required that I give her a no bullshit prediction, "If these attacks keep increasing it'll inevitably just happen to _switch_ to our vessels. Officially we can keep up on damage given people aren't rioting yet but unofficially?" I smiled widely by tapping my skull's temple indicating I'd gone further to get an _exact_ number in place, "We'll fail to meet logistical demands of food, water and fuel in no less than sixty days."

Angelos's breath hitched immediately, "Two months and we're facing a supply crisis?" I shook my head upping our consequences, "Water and food riots, if we're lucky. Rate of consumption for standards can't be matched if our extraction output has to deal with these loses, or we risk total collapse." Her doubts came to surface when pointing an obvious contingency, "Rations will extend food and water conservation even with these loses. You're exaggerating the present scale of how much it'll impact us, if we don't utilize these safeguards."

Unfortunately for her I planned on that argument as well, "Same problem but that will be in seven months, six weeks and three days if we do emergency rations tomorrow." I didn't even want to mention this was without problems, or compromising said basic necessities if using circuit boards got old. There was no excuse I saw her saying, or deflection to get around how serve this killer would do to us in future circumstances. Without stopping a metaphorical fist to the gut I punched an apex of my point right home, "Look at this number."

Pulling out an empty sheet I wrote down exactly ten thousand lives which had been _updated._ I smiled rather sardonically, "Ten thousand minus a hundred, or maybe add on six if exposure doesn't end some toddlers in med-bays. Two weeks since it all happened!" An usually attentive woman who'd probably try to manipulate a situation in her favor remained transfixed on every word. I perfectly accented how dangerous _ignorance_ of larger pictures doomed our fleet, "This is _all_ of humanity that remains breathing and accounted for, Athena. My family is under attack and I need your help to stop a killer now, or risk everything."

Her dark red pony tail shifted when those eyes normally cool and collected became alive with emotion itself. A hand rapped fingers against an overly cleaned desk's face to see their owners reflection and I waited anxiously due to said actions. _Not all games end up with someone as a winner, Angelos. Sometimes if players don't cooperate, its finished! Everyone is fraked and no one gets anything except a skull for game over!_ Furiously thinking I saw the woman exhale in a rarity to re-read over reports noticing I nodded my head gratefully.

"I wouldn't be begging for your help, if I didn't know how too." I stated without shame knowing facts and fiction didn't mix well together, "We have an enemy despite our _differences._ " Athena looked up sharply saying only a word again, "Cylon?" I nodded not even trying to hide how angered I kept hidden to snarl, "Without a doubt in my mind! What else kills children without remorse, or guilt except to get more of them out in clumps in open space?" Those were simply details factually based on actions of an inhumane monster in itself.

Crossing each leg to lightly bonce in place I listened to every word she said next. We were working together despite our positions, "Solving a crisis together should prove to be...interesting as a change of pace." Athena commented smirking naturally intrigued as I tried to not flinch from how much of a tease it appeared, "Agreed." Settling in our respective seats I took one massive breath to showcase a fact I'd valued her assistance to be dauntingly helpful. Plus I had an opportunity to mend the rift, or break ice in a familiar fashion.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Julius Servius." The woman raised an eyebrow smirking bemused replying equally in turn, "Athena Angelos! Consider me an intrigued person to see the real you in action, Julius." I chuckled nervously in response to that little dare trying to play it off, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Fairly sure I've played my strengths, so far." Her smile refused to die given I'd been subjected to someone similar to know I'd failing in lying. Inwardly I crushed any attempt to think to be too comfortable around her.

We sat together finally easing ourselves down to do away with anticipated predictions about a private meeting. Cleaning off my desk of anything not relevant kept a mind's worry away and Athena seemingly began to hum. Perking up mildly impressed to hear how naturally sound it turned out to be, I had an overly sense of deja vu. Someone else who I knew hum similarly yet had a different pitch to older folklore on Caprica. But I found myself contently closing both eyes trying to match a rhythm by humming along too.

"We share a common habit." I heard her state bemused while going over reports as I nodded in agreement, "Old habits from school. And I kind of doubt we'll have anything else in common to be fair." Her laughter became infectious because it genuinely accented an exotic accent only native to upper Capricans, "Your collection of literature says otherwise! I recognize some _unique_ titles from author's who I happen to take an invested delight in, or am I wrong?" I raised a hand in surrender not evening willing to argue over morals on banned, or illegal books because democratic politicians felt threatened by their existence.

However I lamely started to realize we were sharing similar habits given how observant to spot said details. Ironically enough I'd bet we would get along so well, I'd almost think I related to someone beyond ranks and formality. I missed being around someone who I looked up too. Zeus alone I wanted to be actually, I pushed myself to emulate that dream. Weirdly enough I found so far Athena hit a few skeletons making it painfully clear. I had a hole inside where I had a heart beating which was a terrible metaphor.

"Why are you a captain of fleet?" Leaning over to my side I asked getting comfortable as a woman whose expression turned coy replied, "Why are you an admiral of fleet?" I snorted aloud since I saw the double meaning in that question, "I'm not trying to get information for future Orion Council sessions, Athena. I'm just...curious." My honesty always paid off either in a good, or terrible way usually speaking. This woman whose seven difference on myself showcased an ever shrewder method to being aloof at times.

Flipping through another page on particular report I got an answer ever so cryptically, "Curiosity is what lead us to this point. Yet I'll admit since talking to you, I think you're honesty is very...infectious though, Julius." In hindsight I'd settle on getting compliments even if they were guarded by someone who refused to give ground. At least we were talking without too much repercussion based on said council she been evaluating my day by day performance as admiral of fleet, I hoped we still could remain tentatively civil outside it.

I kept our small talking going since she hadn't made any effort to stop it. It eased our tension away into something simpler, "Am I wrong if I feel afraid of you?" She instantly replied finding that vein of question flattering, "Yes, if you're an enemy." Exhausted by a constant game I'd never end with her willingly I retorted, "And am I an enemy?"

Amethysts eyes glinted underneath dark red bangs as a single word kept things lively, "Maybe." I started shaking my head commenting rather lightly, "You're a fraking walking headache!" She hummed slightly joyful since there wasn't any heat in that so called insult. It definitely flattered her image of being completely slippery, so I guess old advice paid off and I'd do better to remember to keep it in reserve for other opportunities. But if there was one thing I understood about Athena and I, is that we were going to have an interesting time working together.

* * *

Irene Matthias stood overseeing her command staff's daily routines trying to ignore a subtle pain which refused to heal. Being dismissed out of Julius's quarters wasn't common, or remotely done except whenever the young man lost his temper. But she couldn't help it seeing a furious look that seemed so out of place. Frightening wasn't even a word compared to seeing raw rage which she'd provoked, a sign that deaths of their people were getting to him. It wasn't healthy to take such attacks personally yet Julius fell right into it finally losing all patience.

Apart of her realized all people had breaking points under normal circumstances yet these were drastic measures. Walking slowly dragging her open palm against the holographic display's foundation an urge to make a call to engineering became prominent. Irene stopped suddenly feeling some sort of headache approaching as she composed herself, if only barely. She felt off, or rather undecided when looking at the multitude of ensigns doing their assigned tasks and seemingly giving off unspoken confidence that they were doing good.

The Tartarus's crew as a whole were getting better day by day and by the hour! It should have made her feel proud knowing they were becoming stronger, faster and more equip to deal with their enemy underneath Julius's very command. Anyone should have felt great knowing they were starting to overcome odds from the get go, to strive and adapt to become efficient soldiers who'd protect the people of mankind without fail. All of these thoughts should have been standing out yet only a fleeting humor made her smile warmly for other reasons unknown.

 _I think our coolant engineering needs to report in for an...update._ Moving towards where normally one who was on shift as command of Tartarus to reach for the receiver. Pulling it off its resting place to specifically narrow down communications lines to a particular code forcing Irene to key up the microphone speaking slowly despite staring vacantly overly pleased smile appeared inch by inch as her tone lessened to one who expected schedules due, "Are your adjustments in place?" The line had been picked up by a specific individual.

"What do you think I'm doing down here?" An overly devoid man's voice retorted, "It's irritating to watch _them_ scurry around. Useless creatures!" Her smile refused to lessen given how a pang of annoyance of crew performances could be disputed, "Inform our friend, please! He'll be getting company soon. We've stirred up our subject a little too quickly, so be mindful to keep us on schedule and we'll start our next...tests."

The man's voice lowered considerably finding her request odd, "Didn't you want to ease their suffering through these trials?" Irene laughed lightly keeping an eye on various ensigns, technicians and specialists who all were maintaining a perfectly crafted system of order on-board their ship. None of them were less aware of outside forces keeping them at an arms length and their young admiral was just walking into long awaited predispositions. Ones she'd carefully orchestrated years in advance pertaining to some humorous predictions.

"Anger and pain work as perfected stimuli, you or I know this well." Quiet laughter came back over the receiver since its originator didn't disagree, "Understood, my sister. I'll be off to work out some _bugs_ I've noticed in our engineering reports." Irene playfully warned the speaker of an almost resigned possibility which went unheeded, "Don't play with food too much, or it might very well spoil to get you sick...brother. I'd hate to see you hurt, okay?" Static immediately met that question as she shook with internal laughter finding it petty to refuse their origins.

Ending a connection ever so confidently she took one last sweeping gaze searching for anyone's eyes wandering. _Ah, I missed one!_ With one kind smile in place capable in disarming even their young admiral's own turmoil she gave a nod towards an ensign. Narrowing her gaze reflexively while getting closer it turned out to be mere precaution, "Specialist Salazar!" The man gave a respectful nod just as he cleaned off some lose papers, "Commander! Forgive me if I heard your call to engineering...it popped up on my screen and well, uh?"

Her friendly exterior gave enough to reveal to an incredibly flustered ensign nothing seemed wrong to his actions. Irene waved off said reaction finding it mundane, "It's just a daily inspection from our engineering wizards, I've cleared it with Admiral Servius to conduct them." She lied partially since technically speaking he'd signed off on both and Adrian's respective record to handle them as they saw fit, "It's impressive your reaction times are getting better! Keep improving and I'll forward a recommendation to our admiral for your...dedication, ensign."

He nodded thankfully before returning to his station not focusing on a face which coldly flattened out. _I'll have to take my own advice, I can't play with spoiling food._ There wasn't any possibility he'd overheard her words due to how softly and slow they were said. Yet to be caught making an unmarked call to engineering wasn't exactly too comforting. She'd keep an eye on this one, or others if they started noticing peculiar oddities appearing. It was still far too early for them to believe they'd be capable souls.

Targets ranging from internal ship communications to atmospheric control hubs stood out to be tested and adjusted soon. Electrical panels littered aboard Tartarus's vast expanse and her smile curved in delight knowing they'd be systematically checked, "Good." She whispered mainly to herself eying certain crew-members who found themselves fighting cold shivers, a sign Irene Matthias found endearingly close to delighted cravings. _These poor lost souls lead by an astray man who seeks to become better than those who guide him, I'm afraid you won't be able to do anything if someone keeps coming to save you...Julius._

An ensign holding a clip-board called out to her worriedly, "Commander! I've got a...strange miscount sent up from one of our armories." Irene carefully kept a smile in place while suggesting rather genuinely worried, "What exactly is missing?" Standing just next to said person who shifted uneasily as his experience in not having miscounts of supply and items became an issue. Diligently going over said reports her smiled widened briefly, "Now that's some _odd_ pieces of metal taking a walk somewhere."

According to one of their local armorers who maintained and kept stock of their small arms equipment a few things were missing. _Three flash bang grenades, a detonator yet no explosives are missing themselves and several laser sights?_ Looking up to see an extremely nervous man who gulped seeing a not so common look from someone called Irene Matthias, "I'll keep this report with me! I'll inform the Admiral so you can return to your post...now." She dismissed him politely as he gave a salute before going back to his own station. They were so openly trustful on relying on her for such clear information and perfected work of detail.

Taking an entire sheet off to fold it away gingerly and neatly into a pocket proved everything was going to plan. Months of preparation were starting to move into place after their initial attack did an effective job in eliminating interference. Putting on a pair of red glasses while brushing away loose strands of blond hair she stood over another communications station. Discreetly monitoring a few chosen locations internally they began flashing systematically indicating a flux of electrical currents. And as they flashed prematurely she turned off their manual safe guards humming calmly, "Bugs! Always bugs!"

Continuing on her rounds in kindly and warmly addressing various ensigns who gave grateful smiles made this far too easy. A simple act of kindness struck these souls so easily yet why did she humor their respect? _Ah, it's because I'm playing with my food as I've said to a brother of mine._ Perhaps these human tendencies were admittedly rubbing off on her own habits, to be considered shame and privilege like in believing lies as it were truth itself. Nonetheless it made immersing herself in such a role far more rewarding to mold an experiment as opposed to having no control.

Irene would remain at her station for as long as it was needed for someone to take their first steps of claiming the mantle of responsibility. If he valued family so strongly, she'd make him understand all family members were not exempt from nature. People died naturally, they lived with it and if Julius wanted to protect something he'd have to realize how much it'd cost. Nothing in this universe was freely given and she'd make him learn, quickly. But he had surprised her reaching out to an enemy who'd have seen him locked in the brig, so with a pleased expression enveloping her thoughts meant hope wasn't lost yet.

* * *

Hundreds upon hundreds of people were actively celebrating their colony's day of independence aboard the luxury converted vessel. An entire square mile was dedicated to giving passengers, or now those who considered it home a forest like appeal. It mimicked what life on planet-side had always been and for many it was a dream to see life before the cylon nuclear attacks. Despite being a luxury liner most of its finer drink, food and service had been placed aside for many to resume an active community meant to support each other.

Children ran after one another into an enormous fountain of freshly recycled water and continuously used its own supply to have ascetic appeal. Boys wrestled happily inside the water's borders as parents looked on with resigned amusement, a few adults nearby who were close friends clasped hands with drinks in their other. Many weren't afraid of recent attacks on various other vessels that had been plaguing radio broadcasts as volunteer watch groups vigilantly kept up their guard and occasionally asked others to report any person suspicious. Overall the festival balanced natural in its primal beauty and civilized norms to make it feel like home.

A little girl left with next to her friends under an adult who'd been supervising them looked up in innocent wonder. Artificial wind made it appear that it was a sunny, warm and good day to experience outside weather. Her brown eyes wandered aimlessly seeing people doing whatever they desired, or wanted too! Blinking suddenly due to a glinting light she rubbed them while walking away and feeling a little sick though. It hurt to see!

Frowning she stomped towards the source petulantly ready to kick it away! Bypassing adults who were cheering next to bright, shiny and loud vendors who handed out prizes she kept herself going. The light dimmed a lot once she avoided staying directly in its path yet her grin of excitement in beating pain back was worth it! Lightly skipping over some draped things covered in either reddish goop, or seemed to smell like burnt food got her to pause. White sheets covered something extremely weird in her view but that light needed to go first!

Reaching the white covered tent she peered inside seeing nothing except for an open panel leading underground? Interested piqued as every child's imagination she walked over looking down to see an extended pole hooked together by wiring and other such materials. A solid reddish beam came into contact with her hand, "Cool!" She exclaimed feeling heat to warm her semi-cooler hands finding it a gods nice thing to tell her mother and father! Unable to resist her eyes drifted downwards seeing a blinking series of numbers flashing orange and yellow.

"What the?" She said loudly completely puzzled by seeing so much bright and changing numbers alone it made her think. Maybe her mom, or dad could explain since it seemed so weird! Kneeling over to peer further inside she noticed exposed panels underneath her feet which made the park seem very real, or what had been told. And with that she made up her mind to tell both parents.

Turning around she never felt a bullet strike dead center where both eyes widened in shock. A child's muffled gasp was all what revealed as an indifferent face coldly pushed said corpse into the exposed interior panels. Placing one spent shell casing inside a pocket an overtly chilling killer kicked the panel shut and began covering an interior tent with oil, gas or excess fuel provided to cover up anything too sustainable. Once an entire galleon, or two of said liquid drenched everything within it the individual left it behind.

Glancing around briefly a thumb flipped the cover to an open ended detonator and pressed it. Not even mere seconds later explosions rang up as terrified screams of hundreds drowned in their panic. Pocketing said detonator a simple lighter meant for cigars was simply moved towards a drenched fabric to set it aflame! Reddish, yellow and orange flames shot forward roaring to consume anything to accelerate its purpose. Black smoke soon arose staining carefully maintained oxygen as corpses, evidence or clues meant to incriminate its operation remained undiscovered. Time was short to destroy what it deemed as enemies.

Hours later local fire containment teams would put out blazes as multiple tents were caught in the original focal point. It'd be days until bodies were identified. And it'd be soon after funerals would be held for those dead in the fleets deadliest bombing since fleeing Caprica. It would be there that a young admiral would see firsthand how right he'd been, or rather would understand that this particular incident correlated to his own decision. Those who sought justice against an enemy which cared for nothing would keep on killing a family.

 **End Chapter IV**

 **Author's Note:** Have a safe week and I hope everyone is doing well, leave a review if you'd please.


	6. Chapter V

**Battlestar Galactica**

 **Chains of Tartarus**

 **Chapter V**

Alarms kept bellowing to such a degree I had difficult hearing along with flashes of light nearly blinding me. Sharply demanding to Specialist Salazar who grimaced due to trying to brace himself, "Report! What in the name of Zeus was that?" It'd been a normal day until exactly twenty minutes ago when an explosion rocked the Tartarus's entire structure! Systematic crashes were literally making things go from absolutely terrifying to fraking hades literally minutes ago. Last thing I needed was more fraking problems to delay investigating the civilian mass bomber which struck ever so deadlier recently!

"Sir! Engineering is sending us an emergency line!" Salazar who immediately got my own communications unit on the same frequency, "What's happening down there?" I demanded intent on figuring out possibility as a hoarse voice shouted over sporadic alarms, "Massive explosion just went off! On starboard engine compartment six delta...gods, I think about fraking half of us are either dead, or spaced out sir!"

Snapping my gaze to the bridge who quickly started shutting down auxiliary oxygen, electric and began systematically sealing all corridors. Barking out rapidly to get the goal set, "Isolate that compartment and get med-bay prepared, get me all available search and rescue teams fraking moving! Set fleet condition to alpha one for potential cylon attack!" I gave out commands which were rapidly being distributed to all commercial channels that civilian vessels picked up on. They'd need at least two, or three minutes before jumping to our established coordinates where all would follow in such emergency circumstances.

I managed to keep whoever was on engineering word out to any survivors, "Get your ass out of there now! Grab anyone you can whoever, or you're going to learn how to breathe in open space without oxygen." Alarms kept screeching on both of our ends yet I heard him reply through growing static, "Yes, sir!" The line went dead just as he screamed to someone in those decks, "You heard the boss let's...go!"

Instinct started to kick in when the location of said incident hit me coldly. _Engine's disabled, or experiencing any sort of trouble means...we can't jump!_ Sharply sucking down an anxious possibility I called out towards our sensory technician, "Any changes appearing on your scope, ensign?" The woman manning said station this time around retorted loudly, "Negative, sir! We're still clear of cylon incursion, so far!" Minutes started ticking away as I stood in silence hearing reports of our raptor flights giving no signs of enemy raiders.

 _Usually they'll try to pincer our entire fleet, if they haven't jumped away in sixty seconds. So it's not an attack._ Waiting tensely I kept my eyes focused on monitors to my immediate right displaying plenty of yellow blips recognizing friendly vessels. Constant pings of senors sweeping our general star system reported negative enemy signatures, I bit my tongue keeping up with waiting to at least begin humoring a stand down.

"Fraking gods damn! What in the name of Zeus is going on?" Adrian growled out coming to stand on the bridge as I agreed by replying, "Engineering reported an explosion in a compartment that I've isolated. So far commander we've got a negative on raider, or cylon ship contacts yet. It's been two, or so minutes." He nodded thankful for me filling him in as I checked our active battle clock where it marked our original time of incident. A useful tool I'd come to utilize until this point.

Three minutes passed without cylon contact forcing me to settle down finally. _Alright, it was an attack but from within. That fraking saboteur is got to be our culprit, frak me! I knew it'd eventually get onto Tartarus but I didn't expect it so...quickly._ Not even a week, or so in change since coordinating with captain Angelos on potential spots to start our investigation and I had to deal with a major security reorganization effort presently.

Looking to Adrian who tensely recommended to me, "Still could be waiting for us to let our guard down, sir." Eyeing those monitors I witnessed no change on their screens, nor did any ensign or specialist state they had enemy contact as well. I took one deep inhale of oxygen to solidly give out stand down orders, "Set fleet status to priority two! All Orion vessels maintain perimeter around Tartarus and safe guard our civilian fleet, I want everyone's eyes and ears open for potential cylon incursion. Civilian travel is suspended until further notice and make sure they keep their spacing to jump in case of emergency."

All across my command bridge I heard orders, updates and generalized control spread outwards to every living human. I wasn't finished as I motioned for my senior executive officer who zeroed in on where I'd been shifting holographic reports. Swiping to zoom in on a particular level of Tartarus I told him, "Adrian take a look! I need you to oversee to give me a no bullshit task to organize several security teams of marines and get them hitched to some of our engineering boys. Seems like we may have _inside_ job on our hands, if my gut's right." His gaze instantly became very alert to what I was implying ever so factually.

"That cylon bastard hitting our civilians is here?" That question forced me to grudgingly reveal bitterly, "Probably, if not I'm doubtful." Gesturing for him to lean closer I whispered quickly to get my concerns across, "I expected an attack! I've had a bad feeling once death tolls began to rise that it'd eventually reach our ship in months, Adrian but not in a single fraking _week!_ " He leaned away swearing wordlessly to give me a crisp nod. Too quickly did such an attack occur, if it could happen so quickly then we were exposed.

Moving rapidly by passing several ensigns who jumped due to a scathing rasping roar, "Get my gods damned marine security team ready yesterday!" I wiped away sweat looking over towards a lift doorway where Irene appeared looking disheveled. I rolled my eyes due to her hastily buttoning a partially pressed uniform, "About time, girl!" I read the harshly bitten out words from this distance as she ignored it surprisingly. Her expression clear as day as I waved her over pointing to an enhanced section of Tartarus's hull.

"Sir, what..." I interrupted mainly out prioritizing information Irene more then likely could pull up, "Engineering compartment six delta, please." Handing over schematic tools which were on a portable device I watched expectantly seeing green eyes narrow thoughtfully. She pulled out a pair of reddish glasses much to my internal surprise since I'd never seen them at all. If my younger commander excelled at talents I couldn't match it'd to have been a walking mind of an encyclopedia for a memory, I organized things once and hoped they remained in the same place but she always kept up on everything else.

The holographic table zoomed in through multiple schematics as an entire section came up specifically marked in bright red. Noticing plenty of details I asked very simply, "What's inside that area to cause an explosion capable of killing people in close proximity?" The answer I got in return wasn't very comforting at all, "Engineering's last updates pertaining to six delta is...oh, frak!" My head went down utterly defeated once I heard several magical words pertaining to light speed travel, it literally sent all hopeful speculation into hades itself, "It's one of several tylium transfusion sub stations. Connected to main-hub lines that convert stable components of solid refined ore into delicate liquid compounds to burn in our main engine jump drives."

My mind only had a single metaphor to really drive how close we'd come to an implosion. _We're a drifting giant nuclear warhead._ Exhaling loudly I kept myself barely contained going over basic statistics to tylium conversions, a bare bones electric safeguard grid and unmanned automated processing. _Oh that's just wonderful! If I order our engines dead we've effectively have became a fraking drifting giant nuclear warhead. One that's got an open window for cylons to ram torpedoes down our throats, Zeus help me!_

Muffled by my own arms I still managed to tiredly speak up, "How long and what's it going to possibly take, Irene?" Our supplies ranging from anything miscellaneous task meant of spare metal, parts or spare-machinery meant to broken down to forgo traditionally smaller components for said parts screamed insanity. _Chief better give me gods damned good predictions, or frak I'll take Irene's optimism to consider things might have been worse off! Can't believe that bomber got on board Tartarus despite working through our civilians, I'd like to think someone would have seen someone doing something...creative._

I heard an answer causing each eye to cringe naturally, "Worst case scenario we're completely dead in space for a week, sir." I inwardly prayed for _not_ that answer from our engineering officer below decks, "And best case scenario we're limping maybe, or maybe more then just a few days and maybe get back on track." I still moaned agitated because this wasn't an ideal time to play with cylon raiding groups, or fleets who'd been pursuing our own very aggressively. It'd be only a matter of time before they showed up in larger numbers, or found us by default in time alone because I bet cylons were leagues ahead in processing logical numerical chances.

"At least Tartarus didn't try to emulate a star going super nova!" I exclaimed sarcastically standing upright trying to think over logistical nightmares. Without active movement our civilian freighters which were filled, or used as portable storage units for ore, water and food sources would be restricted due to lack of security. I had two, if not three mining ships designed for extraction of said resources yet they weren't large enough for brief trips to fill our needs. Constantly they were _always_ bringing in what was needed, if we found pockets inside said systems and yet suffering delays, I'd be tightening my belt for a month at this rate.

Irene cautiously placed a hand on my shoulder which I briefly accepted, "Julius! We all could be dead right now, so just try to think of things as...fortunate." She hesitated for a minute trying to get across that things could have been worse as I wasn't apposed to admit exhausted, "I know! But this will set us back if anyone presses for a switch from defense to offense." Repeatedly tapping all five fingers in a simple manner against the holographic schematic floating at eye level, so in a bid to ignore it I tried to look for any sort of alternative. If I was to be delayed, I'd at least get something accomplished so it'd never again.

"Make sure our tylium levels aren't dropping." I stated flatly as a means to prevent any bleed out of excess fuel since losing _that_ reservoirmeant less for an entire fleet. Irene nodded understandably before leaning over a pair of ensigns who adjusted their stations to get real time level sensors activated. I got an answer within thirty seconds. And turned out all wasn't lost given my commander's comforting smile to reassure rising anxiety.

"No leaks detected, or deemed probable so far." Irene looked over to the two specialists overseeing said area gave me nods in conjunctive affirmation, "Only confirmed tylium lost is what was in our engines conversion hubs. But there could be damage to our internal lines to siphon them from tanks, I'll bet chief down in engineering will spot it." I raised a hand pleading to the gods for that small wish. If they were merciful I'd consider in quitting drinking to appease them and my soon to be fractured soul for getting blind sided again.

 _Still this presents an opportunity, if I'm gods damned mad enough to call it that!_ This all but sealed my prioritizing of dangers to settle here and now! If I couldn't get a handle on this fraking saboteur cylon inside fleet itself, I'd risk even deadlier times to ignore it. Imagining a situation of danger during naval engagements, or having potential enemy fleets on our ass? I'd be kissing every single crew, piece of tech and gods fearing lives to the void of space.

Stepping back from the holographic table I motioned for Irene to come closer by lowly stating, "Will you be alright if I left you in command, to coordinate with Adrian, Chief and the bridge of repairs?" My younger commander nodded with a straight face yet asked, "Why?" Without even cracking an already stern expression I simply replied, "To catch the perpetrator! I've been working on something to catch this fraking monster and we're going nowhere, so I can't ignore it if it's going to hit us this quickly Irene."

Oddly enough I'd expected her to smile yet a rare serious expression appeared. I almost blinked out of sheer shock to see Irene's normally warm and seemingly inexhaustible kindness turn into something akin to skeptic. Meeting a pair of green eyes which were narrowing critically, "Julius? You didn't actually...cooperate with who I think you did!" Of course she'd have guessed given those dossiers were complied by her very hands, speculation and standardized admissions of those who gave out entire spectrum of expertise.

"Common goals tend to bring out those have mutual habits, apparently." I left it at that mainly as a means to avoid too much details on prioritized dangers to fleet, "Focus with Adrian on our engine troubles. I know like anyone else it's a maddening situation but I'm stopping before it ever happens again, I'm doing this without hesitating and I'm ordering you to have full access to give chief, or his teams whatever they need to repair Tartarus. I trust you both, so trust me to deal with our little _bomber_." She tightly kept her mouth closed yet eventually exhaled acquiescing to a hidden confidence that prevailed.

"Just be...careful." I chortled lowly giving her arm a friendly pat, "No promises!" As I started to walk away I felt a hand tightly grasp my closest wrist, "Julius!" Irene pleaded softly despite forcing shock running through my veins due to how _tight_ I squirmed in response due to her physical strength! She had enough of a grip to rival any built man, if I guessed and it'd be incredibly difficult to pull away so I reluctantly promised, "I won't take any unnecessary risks. Now _please_ let my hand go, commander Matthias."

If I hadn't pulled a rank card she'd have pressed for more yet it did the trick entirely. _She needs to stop going to recreational hall, if she even thinks about weight lifting!_ I shuddered involuntarily while moving towards a person who'd been immediate contact for priority one messages. Specialist Salazar perked up keeping an indifferent expression on display as I stopped by his station quietly ordering, "Get me Angelos off Olympus right now and in my quarters as per priority one. It's time we clamp down on this situation and end it, or risk...even more of our family dead."

He understood by nodding sternly, "Aye, sir!" And quickly went about to sending an encrypted transmission, or what I assumed to be prioritized channels to the Olympus which circled Tartarus's perimeter. Athena and I needed to get our plans in place immediately, plus I knew she wasn't not going to notice a correlation in asking for her presence. She'd connect the dots linking these events long before setting foot on-board my vessel, so I expected without doubt we'd be ready.

* * *

"Your explanation from our initial meeting has only _proven_ those fears, Julius." Athena Angelos commented rather factually going over reports as I stood next to her looking attentively. I almost didn't speak up in favor of noticing an interesting pattern of events leading up to Tatarus's engine sabotage hours ago. Replying offhandedly I kept myself calm, "Don't remind me! You and I both though it'd take longer but it seems security has too many holes! I swear to the gods themselves I'll have to reorganize every single aspect of it until I'm satisfied I'll keep track of someone who takes a few extra rations out of chow."

That honest to Zeus rare scoffing laugh of amusement greeted that vow ever so genuinely. It seemed she found oddly amusing, "A worthy goal, admiral." I hummed mainly to keep my mind focused which I grinned grimly, "Jokes aside...look at this report! Submitted by a woman whose daughter disappeared minutes before several explosions tore through the crowd!" Statements were taken by volunteer security teams who had taken an attack of a colony's independence celebration personally, I sympathized and I found their dedication to be noteworthy. Personally I wasn't against establishing a military sponsored police force for these kinds of situations.

Athena leaned over as I read from behind her shoulder noting a particular detail, "Her eye caught some kind of reddish reflective light, it came from to immediate right and when turning away to look where she'd thought to have seen her daughter played... only to find her missing." Her own eyes narrowed while applying theoretical knowledge when it came to explosive devices meant to cause excessive injury, "Laser guided improved explosive devices." Absolutely I nodded in agreement finding it extremely plausible for something like that to exist yet I had no specific ideas as to how one created said device hence our predicament.

"How does anyone make one with what on this fleet?" I inquired looking upwards trying to narrow down a subject I had next to nothing to humor, "Can lasers actually _fry_ a circuit board unit? Is there anything even _possible_ to make something out of that kind of science fiction?" Laser weaponry wasn't exactly common knowledge considering I knew someone who'd have known, if it were true or not pertaining to secretive testing. Colonial command certainly would've gone to hades when applying weaponry capable of destroying kinetic, or projectile rounds we utilized to punch through cylon ship plating.

Unintentionally standing upright to lean against my front Athena speculated doubtfully, "Not likely. Laser weaponry in testing yielded ineffective results, if I recall my early days in research and development." One of many areas she really shinned at which had bugged me internally to wonder why said person willingly wanted to command ships, "Standardized red laser spectrums were simply _too inefficient_ even when certain... power distribution methods discovered different wave lengths to empower them, but again still weren't capable for singular hyper thermal acceleration to destroy atoms, or erode them." I desperately tried to not foster this latest headache because weapon theories weren't even remotely making a dent on how lost I'd gotten.

Trying yet again to not get mentally raped by someone who knew these kinds of things! I simply asked tiredly, "Is it possible for a red laser to _trigger_ something remotely?" Athena merely looked over her own shoulder making me witness an amethyst colored eye narrow, "Yes." Going on a thoughtful dive bomb I prompted her as an expert, "So _how_ and _what_ do you need to make one happen? Using a home made laser to detonate something from a distance in order to fry electric panels? Can't _you_ build one to replicate how this frak is doing it?"

She started to laugh lowly finding my overestimation in her experiences far too much, "It's not so easy for someone to _create_ a laser with spare parts, Julius." Turning around to lean against a desk I stood back with arms crossed thoughtfully, "Even if someone managed too with what I know! It'd be far too _weak_ to remotely trigger any sort of corresponding electronic components! Believe me when I say this isn't a game, but I do know it has to be an already efficientlybuilt in laser powered by an energy source for it accomplish what this cylon agent is doing...presently." So we needed items pertaining to lasers for us to get a solid base for how all these attacks went off.

I began pacing finding a sort of rhythm to brain storm what we'd been feverishly dissecting. _Alright, if I were a laser built to something! What would I be?_ I moved towards where my bunk had been cleaned earlier due to impatience of myself. I had to keep myself busy, or else suffering an urge to start throwing loose objects after going over reports before Angelos had set foot inside. So far we'd made progress and I was stuck at square one again.

"Any ideas, Julius?" I heard her ask rather curiously despite biting down on a tongue. I came awfully close to lashing out sarcastically but I controlled myself to tensely state, "No." I got extremely frustrated enough to at least sardonically humor, "Trying to remember what we use on-aboard our fleet with red lasers to set off explosives isn't exactly like remembering what rifles I have to kill...oh, frak me!" My eyes went wide in stupefied shock as Athena raised both eyes expectantly finding that ending word rather surprising given our situation.

 _Firearms!_ By the gods I only realized now because I thought of less direct options. In fact I started to ask myself how likely was it that someone could have used red laser sights to detonate a circuit board in engineering where would suspect it? Engineering was full of red, or orange lighting due to proximity of them being noticeable to a crewman's vision for emergencies! _Don't my marines use red laser sights on rifles, or any kind of small arms?_

Turning around I rushed over towards my desk to pull out one particular draw and within an overly gray box greeted my smirk. Flipping it open to reveal the concealed pistol to which I held it up to Athena who sucked in one sharp breath, "I think you're getting what I'm thinking." Lightly tossing said harmless object of metal and air which she inspected intently I grinned eagerly, "Why bother _making_ a laser from scratch when you can just _use_ something already meant to have a powerful source focused on marking targets? It makes sense!"

The woman's smile made my spine curl as a humoring hum agreed, "Indeed so, Julius!" I stopped moving when she simply pushed herself off to stand almost face to face. Her smile matched a gaze undecipherable to my assumptions as a prompt of continuation came next, "Go on! What is your next step since clearly _your_ theory and dissection of potential items capable soundly appealing! So tell me what you'd do next going further?" Apart of my gut churned uneasily due to those amethyst like pupils refusing to look at anything else but a pair rooted. Gods she reminded me too much of someone who knew how to convey eagerness without saying much.

Still I didn't waste time in explaining what needed to be done to see if my hunch was correct. It all came down to our armories, "I can get send up an order to Salazar on my bridge to send out priority one messages to all master of arms manning our small arms." Frowning a bit next since things would get tricky to frame everything, "But we're betting at least someone knows _something_ wasn't meant to be taken by someone who wasn't supposed too! Technically speaking we're considering an insider on the crew to be assisting this other bomber, if everything comes to the worst!" I clarified immediately seeing Athena's smile growing ever so intrigued by such imagination that I had another cylon agent assisting something beyond dangerous.

"Then again the cylon already raided an armory and we're stuck at square one, if that also happens to be our likely case." I mused trying to keep plausible theories in place yet they weren't solid even for me to swallow lightly. Either scenario represented security issues, an entire ship's worth of security needed to be reworked and patched up, or else I'd have possibly explosives going missing whenever someone looked away. My traitorous imagination alone kept humoring that lingering fear of someone who'd been masquerading to be human assisting another cylon on the fleet's populace! I feared it so much I actually looked to Athena who raised an eyebrow signaling an interest.

I hardened my expression to stare pointedly asking without doubt, "How likely do you think there's another cylon aiding the one setting off these attacks?" Keeping a fist wrapped around the communications microphone whose very wire tangled around my forearm. I hardly notice in favor of asking, or outright demanding an answer to a numerical chance I'd dare not believe. This all lead in correlation if any armorer noticed someone, if they noticed and I inquired about similar habits it'd get even more dangerous and potentially speaking I couldn't afford multiple cylons running a muck on my battlestar.

Athena hardly spared any pity to coldly smirk a bit impressed, "You're understanding one obvious problem to follow its potential as a threat to only to realize there's an even greater danger, admiral." She walked right up to simply point at the microphone dangling loosely in my tightened fist, "Paranoia will cause to doubt, everyone. You're raw, if not an absolute rustic at subtly and yet you're very amenable to those playing your steps in being several ahead." Her words were far too sensible for me to not give a skeptical look that didn't agree too well.

I flatly retorted back at her, "And you're not playing with those steps?" Athena's grin grew into a pleased smile by agreeing ever so bemused, "Not exactly at this moment, Julius." I managed to hold ground to avoid feeling unnerved by how piercing her stare leveled me, "But what can you do that turns your most blatant of weaknesses in your greatest strength? There's possibly an enemy, or enemies watching your every move and my own most likely given every vessel's captain considering how close our fleet could fracture into outright war."

Turning the tables on a bomber no one has seen, heard and ever imagined? _Talk about getting fraked either way, if I don't do anything people die and if I try something to have it fail, people will die yet again!_ It didn't mean I had ideas which required others to be involved, to get enough resources and make it worth every... _moment?_ I perked up once an answer hit me so clearly, so fraking suddenly that I broke out in a leering grin! Athena's expression turned exuberant once that advice sunk in to jump start what needed to be done.

Rushing over to my desk I began pulling out reports while simultaneously getting spare pieces of paper to write down details. Everything that wasn't out of place needed to be in place. I thought mindful of trying to avoid not being seen yet having to make an appearance to reassure people and people gathered for events to be addressed! I had enough of everything on hand to really play the bomber at their own game, if everything on Tartarus's audit came through on every armorer's stock which I knew to be a fool's gamble. Something was missing, no doubt. Once I'd find out it'd be sent up through the wire and if I found out someone who took said thing then someone who would find out to have something to lose would try to stop, or at least in theory.

Grasping my communications line linking to the bridge I paused momentarily to take a breath. Glancing to Athena who casually found herself sitting overtly intrigued on my desk's edge waiting patiently with legs crossed. She gave an impeccable nod of encouragement, a test if I were going mad enough to believe we both had something to gain and learn firsthand. If I wanted to lead I'd have to gamble with what mattered, if she wanted someone adequate as admiral of fleet I'd have to put myself to standards not yet set. Whether I understood command wasn't simple to learn, I'd fully believe if I didn't try anything else my people who I viewed as family would continue to die and that was gods damned pathetic.

* * *

 _The docking procedure went off without a problem as I stood on the bridge overlooking everyone's stations. Tartarus's shakedown run on some of its latest retrofits performed adequately to what was stated to be suitable levels. I'd been left in charge with an overseer in the form of the vessel's actual commander who'd left to go on shore leave. I was trusted to look over this ship underneath the duration of crew coming and going for leave itself. I'd have protested because I had been scheduled to meet someone who I'd been looking for too yet it was a necessary evil._

 _Walking over towards several ensigns who were diligently conversing with the docking yard's communications hub did I remain observant. Everything was going on all according to what would happen, so I found myself wishing to kill time as I exhaled deeply. It'd been another shakedown run of Tartarus's capability to maneuver against enemy patrols, or potentially jump in the quickest interval known to colonial fleet standards. Fortunately it'd been a smooth endeavor that I'd been praised given how it'd been simulated emergency jumps._

" _Board is green, sir!" I nodded towards an ensign who gave me a solid look of relief, "Good work, ensign! You can head out for shore leave, I'll man the bridge until next shift change." I ordered kindly as the elder man saluted astutely finding an order all too readily upheld. He had a wry smirk knowing it was rare I broke protocol rarely and he sounded respectfully, "Understood Rear-Admiral, thank you."_

 _That left barely a skeleton crew with myself holding command over Tartarus until my senior officer took over. Barely had six months into a role as an admiralty officer of fleet, I'd been more or less delegated to observing until the Board of Colonial Fleet approved my full commission to command a battle group. Six months after graduation practically top of my class, I'd been subjected to expectations and I took all tasks to the letter to be done effortlessly. Yet it felt as though I were hitting red tape whenever anything went wrong though._

" _Pressure getting to you, sir?" One of the more senior non-commissioned ensigns stated knowingly from over my shoulder as this particular soldier was more familiar to Tartarus's commanding officer. They'd been together serving for two decades so I wasn't keen to press protocol with so few on the bridge. Honestly I admitted without looking back in favor to stare at sensors systematically pinging for any non-colonial vessels within the orbital dockyard, "Just another day. Sometimes I wonder whether they like to frak around and have deal with all this bitch work, I know you understand what I mean right?"_

 _I got an overt gruff laugh in return for that observation, "I've been living it every day, sir. Give it time kid and you'll get your wings to guide us to Hades!" Now I needed to laugh as well finding the senior ensign far too crusty to not share that agreement. I absently moved towards one vacant station to idly sit down to adjust arrays meant for longer range, "No complaints here!" I shook my head as several chortling of various veterans, or again senior soldiers finding my stiff routine far too common among those groomed to lead fleets._

" _Sir?" I had a teasing question ask all too expectantly, "So when you going to visit your girl?" Again I shook my head pretending to think I was doing something important, "Ask me again and you owe fifty to kiss the floor! Alright?" Low laughter circulated our bridge since I'd been lenient about my budding love life that many seemed to find out. I guessed being seen with those well known and walking together with smiles of warmth, or affection had gossip news reels dying to find out for someone to be paid off._

 _Minutes passed without incident to allow all of us some peace of mind. I reached down to unclasp a locket to stare at two smiling pictures of people who I'd vowed to remain forever. It was a warm feeling inside my gut to think one day, I'd probably ask for this person's hand in holy marriage underneath the god's blessings. But it was far too soon to do it, or think it, far too soon unless I proved I was worth something and I'd work my fraking ass off to be someone. Someone who would be far more valuable to those building the future which I wanted to make!_

" _Julius?" I practically jumped out of my seat when someone stood behind me, "Commander Matthias!" Trying to avoid stuttering when a rather youthful amused face greeted me as various ensigns started to high five each other. Fraking bastards were definitely pooling bets behind my back as I stood straighter forcing myself to kindly say, "Irene! Didn't you hear you being announced to the bridge, I should probably find more attentive and respectful staff who'd love to be disciplined over proper procedure."_

 _The woman laughed all too good naturally finding entertainment in an obvious plot to embarrass myself in open view. Among most on-board Tartarus's command staff I'd been closer in relating too as she'd been apart of them for an entire year. Plus her young age nearly matched me in clear spades but few dared to speak ill of her ability to mend, or even keep morale up as she'd been subjected to those wondering about a personal questioning. Many gossiped about her looks, build and attitude which sent many an ensign flustering messes save for the veterans who only shook their heads whenever their younger compatriots acted around Irene Matthias._

" _I'm sure this shift is fairly competent, Rear-Admiral." She sweetly covered their grins of gruff amusement as I turned to look back at the screen. Several strange pings started to appear off beyond known coordinates making me peer oddly suspicious, "Yeah...I'm sure." Answering partially distracted I sat back down immediately trying to clear out inference from one star that our dockyard was located near too. Something wasn't exactly natural given how said star would occasionally let off bursts of radiation pertaining to 'fake' blips of white noise, a necessary evil considering most of our resources for this fleet were in reasonable distance._

 _Irene didn't seem bothered despite myself turning away at least to how she sounded bemused, "You'll learn they mean you good, Julius. It's all good fun!" I nodded absently focusing on my task to sternly peer at the screen ignoring chortling aside. Thinking back this particular star had been marked weekly as per systematic bursts, I checked the date and realized it was just a day early. Yet according to my knowledge it'd never been an incident of such noteworthy anomalies, I studied relentlessly on what this post pertained to anything in class._

 _The blips came back again on screen within seconds coming closer according to sensors! It was gradual yet I pinpointed their origin, "The frak?" I utterly said loudly drawing all attention as silence reigned due to my profanity. No one ever heard me cuss, or even remotely said anything negative so it signified something was wrong. I rushed to whip out a note pad to furiously start doing mathematical numbers whenever those blips came back, I watched intently on screen as they were inching closer just right out of range on this damned star. In fact I looked over barking out an order so stern it stunned several ensign, "Verify signatures at vector two six nine, five three three!"_

 _Irene stared over my shoulder due to her breathing tickling an earlobe of mine, "Do what Real-Admiral Serverus says! Now!" She ordered hotly as the staff quickly dropped their lax attitudes to start sending out pings of their own. My eyes never left that screen to see those 'blips' inching closer towards a well known nebula of asteroids, radiation trails and other such objects acting akin to a natural screen of universal phenomena. It was also notorious for those trying to clean up signatures, if it'd been overlooked for being close to Caprica itself._

 _It took exactly thirty seconds until I felt a chill running up my spinal cord. I'd done the mental math to realize these intervals weren't white noise interference. These were subtle guidance adjustments as though a vessel were setting itself up for an overt strike! It was angled just perfect to potentially hit our entire fleet, dockyard and have enough distance to jump out. A text book surprise attack of mechanical calculation that it meant one word to make me freeze in cold sweat. I wanted to be so gods damned wrong it almost killed my ability to function._

" _The frak?!" I heard an ensign swear out viciously startled, "Sir! We're getting painted!" The entire bridge lit up in warning as all power dedicated to scouting signatures got ever so clearer. Another ensign verified his comrade's warning, "Confirmed unknown sensor lock on Caprica! What the frak is targeting us?"_

 _Panic started to surge within my gut as signs of it began to show all too clearly. I rasped out shrilly yelling, "Cross reference verified signature and get me answers!" The blips were starting frequently come in clearer and longer intervals much too quickly to be natural. Furiously writing numbers while working in correlation to the computer software, I started to seize up when several more 'blips' of contact started to inch out past the star's radius. My eyes were wide with shivers running up each arm as hair stood on it's end due to instinctual terror._

" _Additional contacts!" I bit out rasping for air as Irene leaned forward suddenly adjusting instruments to loudly order out, "Verify new marks, ensigns! Sensors picking up contacts on vectors eight six nine, three five five." I felt petrified when my mind went rapidly ahead to sort out all possible outcomes, plausibility and surreal disbelief. It all matched up from the history books on Caprica that lead to an almost gods damned nightmare._

 _Forty years of silence from an enemy I'd been trained to prepare against! An enemy which ruthlessly calculated all decisions, gave no remorse to any enemy and were supposedly at peace with the creators who made them. I had several tears of shock when it was clear, I didn't want to believe it yet here it was not even an arm's length away. The gradual humane formation of blips cruising so easily, so simply and far too meticulously to line up kill shots on a station which was ignorant of it's surroundings due to their lax complacency. It all drew to one conclusion that I had to say it, or I'd risk more lives without realizing it._

" _Cylon." I croaked out allowing my back to slam against a seats uncomfortable cushion as an entire bridge went deathly quiet. I couldn't think due to the disbelief alone, I'd been certain beforehand and now I wanted to be so gods damned wrong! I couldn't believe it was happening, a forty year peace and we'd been sticking to our terms almost zealously to foster good relations. A bid I'd been made aware yet someone had to know as well._

 _Suddenly invigorated I bolted out of the chair to rush towards an honest to gods communications hub. Reports were streaming in as one man announced shocked, "I don't fraking believe it! Cylon energy signature detected at three thousand kilometers and closing!" I didn't hesitate to get a direct line to the command deck of the anchorage. Breathing heavily I waited with panic induced eyes in seeing all the details of anxiety, disbelief and a sense of foredooming war. Every second the crackle of static persisted in my ear, I felt it akin to eternity._

" _Sir, orders?" One ensign demanded of me as I looked at him stunned to hear such a thing. I wasn't in command of Tartarus, I wasn't even technically allowed to use the fraking communications hub unless instructed by my own senior officer. Irene shook myself roughly until I saw her concerned expression telling me quite frankly, "Julius! You're the present commanding officer of Tartarus right now, do you understand without you we're going to deteriorate into a full scale panic and Zeus alone we need your orders now!"_

 _The static line ended when I heard a bored voice speak up into an ear, "Scorpion observatory tower." Forcing myself to inhale heavily I started to bite out, "Scorpion tower this is Tartarus actual, I have marked and painted signatures locking onto the station. Forwarding coordinates to you now!" I sharply shouted that last part to several ensigns who gladly started obeying a clear chain, I looked at Irene who nodded once before instigating a plan of action. I looked down to see that locket against a rapidly rising chest underneath a uniform's interior._

" _Tartarus actuall what the...oh, frak!" I heard the operator state bewildered when it was clear what we'd been picking up started to filter upwards into their system. We didn't have much time considering machines only used it so effectively it'd make us look like slobbering idiots. By Zeus I closed my eyes unable to believe this to be real yet I had to save lives. Lives which were looking up to me unfairly, I barely had enough composure until I screamed out everything._

 _Not one person misunderstood the urgency and anxiety which had grown into panic. We were sitting with our asses hanging out, "Sound priority one alarm! All hands, any crew on leave and every single human body within our vicinity are to return to Tartarus for immediate departure! Get everyone on board, now!" Alarms started blaring when an entire bridge went into combat status as instruments were suddenly lighting up with alerts of enemy contact. Men and women alike rushed onto the bridge in various states of dress as it wasn't a drill like weeks prior._

" _Scorpion tower!" I hadn't heard the operator for several moments until I had someone look at me just as terrified. By Zeus alone my heart thundered inan ear once we cleared our sensory up a bit more, "Confirm cylon signature? How copy!" I only replied tightly when an ensign shouted warning us with a report that froze blood. If one thing was a nightmare then Hades itself was on it's way to claim us for eternal damnation._

 _The ensign's voice cracked with equal parts rage and horror to make me freeze in place, "Nuclear launch detected! Ranging at five thousand kilometers...wait, no! Verified enemy missile launch at four thousand and closing fast!" There was no time to obey and await further orders, I had to get us out of Scorpion's docks or risk being vaporized. Looking to Irene who looked back to me looking ashen, I looked to the entire staff coming to one crystal gods forsaken decision. I'd be damning thousands to die if only several had to live for another day._

" _Prep emergency detach and get Tartarus into open space! Disengage all locks and get our fraking asses out of dry dock!" I roared out as an entire staff shifted from reconnaissance into emergency departure. We had several minutes at best to get enough people onboard, detach ourselves from the shipping yards lines and make a straight shot out into open void for a blind jump. There was no winning, or debating it, if I wanted us to survive we had to abandon the colony below to see another day for retribution._

 _Overlooking all on the bridge I felt akin to someone slamming a sledge hammer into my chest over and over again. It hurt to stand, it hurt to breathe and it gods damned hurt to think properly when everything was going to literal shit! I never realized how overwhelming every really was, or never felt pressure whenever I stood next to my commanding officer's side. I was a cadet, an inexperienced officer and by all means no way cleared to lead an entire battlestar in a war against Cylons of all things. But no matter how hard I tried I'd been unable to wake up from a living nightmare, a reality of terror at this point._

" _Umbilical disengaging in exactly thirty seconds, sir!" An ensign called out waiting as camera feeds of various people sprinted aboard. I closed my eyes counting down mentally hoping we did something right as I knew after that any left behind were ash and dust. I clasped the locket tightly to bring it upward and kissing it, "So say we all." I looked up to see a minute just eclipse as that same ensign cried out furiously, "Umbilical disengaged! We're drifting outwards into open space sir, we'll be clear momentarily!"_

 _Tartarus's bulk shifted abruptly as I lurched forward briefly yet it was due to artificial gravity being activated. I barked out loudly, "Status on forward aft and bow weaponry!" If a cylon fleet was present then we'd need anti-fighter capability soon, or risk getting blasted into space itself. One woman immediately reported confirming with the gun battery decks, "All flak batteries green and locked, sir! Main guns preparing for discharge and load in one minute, viper and raptor decks loading out for immediate departure!"_

 _Looking to a screen showcasing blips of incoming missile barrages did I scream aloud, "Have all flak batteries engage enemy projectiles! Cut them down if you can, buy us and everyone behind time to get out alive! Main guns target enemy vessel positions, I want rapid continuous fire to get them out of that nebula if possible, make them turn and get us out to open space for emergency jump! If we can't save enough, I sure as hell will try to save as many as we're able too until getting out alive." I was heaving in air so strongly I almost wanted to pass out, I never screamed so much and the pressure of getting anything done was beyond surreal._

 _Batteries began opening up on our screens to show projected impact of missile denotations which would buy the shipyard precious time. I looked to an ensign who was monitoring communications channels, "Status of other battlestars!" The man shouted back undeterred by my own loudness to clearly indicate everything in perfected detail, "Battlestar Pegasus has been alerted and proceeding to break her tethers! They're all...struggling. Battlestar Ramses and_ _Bellerophon in similar conditions, sir!_ _"_

 _My heart dropped once those numbers began decreasing so rapidly to make everything too clear to ignore it. If I didn't do something now, or by Zeus think of anything we'd been losing almost ten thousand souls, or more on three ships alone. That wasn't counting those who'd be able to get off the station, or even make it on other vessels taking in everyone else. Clutching the small locket which meant literally everything to my very being, "So say we all." I intoned firmly coming to a conclusion to do what was necessary to safeguard those to be saved, if I didn't do this course we'd lose more than necessary._

 _My voice wasn't entirely on the level of screaming yet I shouted firmly,"Calculate intercept course and place forward aft batteries in place for immediate screen of Scorpion dockyard." Irene and various other ensigns all looked to me in disbelief, or shock. I brought the communications receiver closer before I sternly bellowed, "Get Tartarus in front of enemy trajectories to buy time! Save as many as possible and get us out alive..._ _ **so say we all**_ _!" I bellowed out those last four words making an entire staff surge with vigor once it was clear we'd shield our comrades and those unable to fight back, or we'd die dying._

" _Sir, I've got multiple contacts jumping in!" I glared over harshly in a fit of anger before spitting out, "Details ensign, details!" Shuddering sensations ran up my legs once I walked over to see his station lit with enemy contacts pinging in rapidly. He immediately started to give me numbers which sent my blood racing through veins with extreme adrenaline, "Cylon ships confirmed! Two dozen...no, wait three dozen and counting coming out of jump at vector six four zero, I'm getting signals of raiders being launched, sir!"_

 _There wasn't any feasible way to achieve victory, or even come out even to make up for losses which were imminent. Yet there wasn't any other alternative except to die immediately, I tossed that suggestion in favor of suicidal last stand for the defense of Scorpion Dockyard above the colony it'd been built for decades ago. Nothing would remain of it once those nuclear missiles struck it head on, I had only this option to negate some of this madness. But I also understood in this scenario it'd be impossible to be victorious whether I survived, or not._

 _A sudden shock wave sent an entire bridge scrambling for footing! I smashed face first into a wall before violently being flung back, "Report!" I bit out spitting blood as various other ensigns retaining their wits, "Premature denotation of nuclear intercept, sir! One of our flak batteries scored a hit...oh frak, it's frying our electronics at this rate if they get closer!" Gnashing both teeth I had to make our stand here, or we'd risk more than just an over fried circuit board. Still if these things got any closer we'd be radiated alive inside a metallic hulk._

" _Continuous fire and keep us on an intercept course, if we get nicked so be it!" I called out as Irene got a call from below decks at another terminal, "Adrian but how...you were, what? Wait, you're what in hangar bay...okay, frak I'll let the Admiral know now!" I wasn't an admiral at all, so why did she have to call me that of all times? Scowling angrily I ignored it in favor to overlook multiple waves of blips entering Tartarus's range inducing subtle tremors of massive gun batteries were opening up to down as many nuclear missiles as possible._

" _Commander Quintus has alerted our viper and raptor corps of pilots to man their stations. We've also picked up spares and strays that will man them as well, sir." Irene reported quickly to which I nodded knowing we'd saved some others, "Understood! Get them into space to form up and deter as many raiders as we're able too. Every minute we buy the ones stuck behind is another minute for them to get out of here and regroup!"_

 _I'd done all I'd been able too to barter time for lives at this very moment. I'd done all in my power and I earnestly prayed vividly for Zeus to bless us in this time of need. There was nothing less to be said other than surviving another day, I looked around helplessly seeing ensigns and other commanding staff return to relay orders to Tartarus's main body. I almost wanted to vomit due to a huge rush making myself feeling feint yet I managed to grip a communications receiver to hear someone in Scorpion observatory respond finally._

" _Tartarus actual, how copy?" I responded immediately trying to avert an urge to puke my guts all over a holographic table aligning to adjust for a major engagement. I wanted to sit down so badly but it took all my effort to reply dryly, "Clear on my end, Scorpion tower! Status on fleet?" I questioned harshly impatient knowing there was more than someone I'd risk my own blood over stranded on that station, I had to be sure! But that answer never came when an order came from an elder voice which struck me cold._

 _It was our current admiral of fleet within this colony's sector who answered gravely resigned. I felt a tear running down my eye, "Julius do not waste your life, or that vessel with everyone aboard over this grave of mine." I silently exhaled feeling moisture leak down my face as I heard my orders given without hesitation, "Your orders...Admiral Servivus are as thus until a strike lands on Scorpion dockyard! You will hold the line at all costs, buy time and jump out to link up with whoever survives this dark day of our people's time, Julius."_

 _My mind went blank when that rank hit me because I wasn't ready to accept it. I didn't want to be promoted underneath these hellish circumstances, "Sir...I'm not..." He laughed once finding that stuttering all too natural, "We both know you're not! But it seems the gods have given you a free pass over us both, kid." I gnashed both teeth together knowing where he'd go with this kind of talk as we both understood why I knew I wasn't ready. I had no confidence in myself to do anything useful yet he was telling me to lead anyway because it'd come down to that._

" _Take care of Tartarus for me, Julius." The man of fifty years of service said over the communications line as static started to crackle meaning nuclear radiation was imminently drifting. I had probably minutes before multiple denotations corroded all communications within our area of engagement, "Sir...I don't know what I'm going to do." I felt helpless despite organizing a suicidal defense which I blundered into without even thinking really, all my instincts were demanding I either flee or die because there was no chance of winning._

 _Dozens to nearly a hundred blips started showing up as they were aimed directly at our path. The flak batteries were laying down all levels of accurate, or inaccurate firepower trying to stem the inevitable aftershock. Dimly aware when I stared upwards blankly seeing faces of men, women and myself unable to accept the crushing genocide of Scorpia. The colony wasn't my home as opposed to Caprica yet it'd meet this fate as well. Nuclear genocide from creations of mankind, an enemy we'd created to mirror our tenacity and ruthless tactic of total destruction. I couldn't possibly stand against so much and not break down in the future._

" _None of us do, son." The man replied grimly over a line as it started to crackle with interference and my knuckles clenched tightly. Alarms started bellowing red hot as I heard an ensign cry out, "Nuclear bombardment detected from every cylon vessel in proximity! Sir, we can't maintain our position or else we'll be fried alive! Orders, please!" Those rapid details came to crush what little hope of desperation I'd been clinging too in these minutes._

 _Right before this influx of nuclear inferno I heard the man's last words, "You have your standing orders to survive, Admiral Servius." I watched on screen when dozens more of cylon vessels appeared from literally every direction to encircle the colony's orbit, "Follow your heart, use your mind and beg the gods to deliver our justice of this slaughter. Your fate will be your own...so say we all." And with that a line went dead due to half a dozen missiles intercepted to block out all communication, all hope and it lead me to scream in fury._

" _Blind jump, belay all viper and raptor squadrons!" I threw the receiver away to stare ahead tears pouring down and I screamed it again, "Blind jump! Zeus help us, we're evaluating Scorpia's orbit and bring down as many as we can!" I slammed both fists down unable to resist feeling that hot rage inside, I felt so alive and so damned dead it nearly consumed me. I wanted to end it all yet my damned obedience to see another day took over._

 _The entire staff switched immediately in compliance when I slumped down onto both knees shaking uncontrollably. One day I'd avenge my family's death, one day I'd arise above this weakness and by the gods I prayed I'd deliver hell to these fraking machines. Nothing would be settled for less, nothing would be damned acceptable and I'd do what needed to be done. Whispering hatefully I said my final words to those damned to die here and now, "So say we all."_

 **End Chapter V**

 **Author's Note:** I watched season 1 to 3 tonight, so forgive me if I lingered on the emotional parts. Yet I cannot help it, if I have that spark, it'll get done. Have a safe weekend folks and be well, I intend too as well. **  
**


End file.
